The Mediphagic
by Madam Arianna
Summary: COMPLETE! The arrival of two new professors at Hogwarts during Voldemort's return to power proves for an interesting, and possibly deadly year. (Lots of Snape!)
1. Newcomers

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own any of the characters in this story. They were all created by the wonderful author, J.K. Rowling. The only characters that are truly mine are Angeline, Lyle, and a few lesser characters that will pop up from time to time.  
  
  
  
A/N: Howdy, one and all. This is my first fan-fiction, so I'd truly appreciate all of the reviews I can get. While praise is always a wonderful thing, I also welcome constructive criticism. If you catch any errors, please let me know so that I can correct them. Just post it on the review board, or e-mail me…PLEASE, R/R! I'll love you forever! =)  
  
  
  
1 The Mediphagic  
  
by Madam Arianna  
  
e-mail: lora@the-police.com  
  
~ Chapter 1 ~  
  
  
  
The train ride to Hogsmeade was a relaxing one. With everything that had been happening for the last few weeks, this was a welcoming change of pace. There were few others on the train as there were still two weeks remaining before classes resumed at Hogwarts, and the two new professors were taking advantage of the only silence they had had in what seemed to be ages. The silence was broken by the food cart and a cheerful woman knocking at the door of the cabin. "Good afternoon! I've brought ye some lunch ter get ya off to a good start of term." The smiling woman took two trays from the cart and placed them in the cabin. A curt thank you was given from the gentleman who was wearing deep, emerald green robes. The hostess' smile faded quickly at the short reply.  
  
The lady in the cabin gave her a warm smile and said, "Don't mind him. He's just a lil' cranky today." She winded at the man sitting across from her and was replied with a sneer and the usual rolling of the eyes. She chuckled and ignored his ill mood. The hostess left the two and headed back to her duties.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to eat? You haven't touched your food in two days. You must be starving." She unfolded her napkin and laid it in her lap.  
  
"I'm not hungry, and stop fussing over me." The man's dark eyes scowled at her from across the cabin. "You should be more careful, anyway. You don't know if that food is safe or not," he added the last part with a bit less sterness and a bit more concern.  
  
"If you're not careful, you'll end up as paranoid as Mad Eye Moody used to be." The professor put a bite of food into her mouth and received a grumbling noise from her traveling companion. The remainder of the trip was spent in contemplative silence until the train pulled into the station at Hogsmeade. 


	2. Arrival

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own any of the characters in this story. They were all created by the wonderful author, J.K. Rowling. The only characters that are truly mine are Angeline, Lyle, and a few lesser characters that will pop up from time to time.  
  
  
  
1 ~Chapter 2~  
  
"Headmaster, is this completely necessary?" Snape sneered across the room in his usual manner.  
  
"Yes, Severus. You know what it is like being in such a strange, new surrounding for the first time and then being left alone with no friends and no idea how to maneuver." Dumbledore smiled at his colleague. "Besides, it will do you good to leave the castle for a few hours. You need a break before the students come."  
  
"But to play tour guide-" Snape began to protest, but Dumbledore stopped him.  
  
"Don't forget to have fun, Severus." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at these words. It seemed to make Professor Snape shudder. He offered no more protest, seeing that it was a lost cause. He turned to walk out of the office, his robes billowing behind him.  
  
It was a short distance to the train station. Snape opted to take the carriage, as he was never fond of traveling across the lake. "Train station," he grumbled after sitting down rather hard. The magical coach obeyed and turned to go down the hill. Snape crossed his arms and gave out a short sigh. Leaving the castle was a bothersome hassle, and the prospect of having to show the new professors around Hogsmeade disgusted him.  
  
The carriage pulled up to the outer station as the train was slowing to a halt. Snape climbed out of the carriage and stood vigil as its passengers disembarked. Among the first out were Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. The three stopped smiling and looked seriously at their Potions professor. Snape pretended not to see the three, and continued to glare straight ahead. Harry, Hermione, and Ron did not waste the opportunity to escape without insult. A few moments later, two adults in full robes emerged from the train. One was in deep, emerald green and the other wore a deep, sapphire blue robe and a slightly crooked hat with gold, shimmering stars. Snape approached them and spoke. "Professors."  
  
The lady smiled warmly and extended her hand to Snape. "Angeline Atwood," she said in her most friendly manner. "And my brother, Lyle." Snape was disturbed by her overly friendly manner, but shook her hand anyway. He nodded at her brother. Neither smiled. Snape couldn't help but take a second glance at Angeline. If she and Lyle truly were brother and sister, it did not show. They seemed to be as different as night and day. She was extremely friendly and warm. He was cold and quiet. She had fiery red hair and sparkling green eyes. Lyle had dark eyes and black hair.  
  
Snape realized that he was taking too much time to stare. "I am Professor Snape. Headmaster Dumbledore has requested that I give you a tour of Hogsmeade before we retire to the school."  
  
Angeline could sense the irritation in Snape's voice. She could feel the same emotion from her brother. "How sweet of you," she declared in her cheery manner. Just because her brother and Snape seemed to be cut from the same cloth did not mean that she was going to allow that to ruin her fun and relaxation time.  
  
Lyle looked disgusted. "Charming," he said curtly as they followed Snape ou of the station and back to the carriage.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched the three professors enter the carriage. "Poor blokes," Ron prompted. "Could you imagine being forced to spend time with Snape?" They giggled at the thought. As they gathered their things and headed towards the Three Broomsticks, they couldn't help but feel pity for the newcomers. 


	3. Surprise Attack

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own any of the characters in this story. They were all created by the wonderful author, J.K. Rowling. The only characters that are truly mine are Angeline, Lyle, and a few lesser characters that will pop up from time to time.  
  
  
  
1 ~ Chapter 3 ~  
  
The three sat around the little table in the corner of the room. There was a light sound of music coming from an enchanted band that was just barely heard over the talking crowds of witches and wizards that were gathered. The silence that could be found at their table, however, was deadly. Angeline shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "So, Professor Snape, what do you teach at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Potions," came the prompt, short answer.  
  
A new spark kindled in Angeline's bright, green eyes. "Fascinating. You must be a very skilled wizard to teach such an intricate art." She smiled, hoping he would tell her about his classes. She had always had a passion for potions, but she scarcely met anyone else who shared in her enthusiasm.  
  
Snape was taken aback. He rarely received compliments, so this of course made him uncomfortable. Being a Slytherin, however, his face did not reflect his emotions. He nodded in appreciation and offered no furtherance on the conversation.  
  
"Shouldn't we be heading towards the school? It is rather late." Lyle broke the silence. He did not like Angeline's new interest in the cold, sneering man that sat across from him. It was time to get her mind off of him.  
  
"As you wish," Snape replied, emotionlessly. He, too, was glad to be leaving.  
  
As they stood to leave the Three Broomsticks, a flash of red light exploded outside the door followed by screams and a rushing of people out the door. Snape pulled his wand out of his robe and stood protectively in front of the siblings. He swung open the door in time to be knocked to the floor by a burst of green light. His wand was knocked across the floor. There were more screams and Lyle grabbed Angeline's arm and jerked her out of the way just as what appeared to be a bolt of lightning shot through the room from the street outside.  
  
Snape clutched his chest and felt blindly for his wand. He was finding it increasingly difficult to breathe, and the room was growing dim. Angeline knelt down beside him and clutched his arm. She was dragging him away from the door. Lights were still blazing outside when a tall, dark man entered the room. He was accompanied by three other men, all wearing masks. The man in the center yelled, "Expelliarmus!" and everyone in the room shot backwards. Some turned to run, but were stopped by a snap of the man's fingers. The tall, thin man grabbed Angeline's arm and pulled her toward him. His twisted, evil grin caused her to shudder. She fought to get away, but he was stronger, and her energy seemed to be draining from her. Snape sprang forward, knocking the man to the ground and allowing Angeline to escape his clutches. Unfortunately, without his wand, there was little else he could do except fight. The two rolled across the ground and exchanged punches. Snape found it increasingly difficult to remain focused. He saw his wand out of the corner of his eye and he held out his hand to grab it.  
  
Across the room, several men were fighting with the three strangers. Harry had placed on his Invisibility cloak when the fighting began outside. He told Hermione and Ron to run to the school and tell Dumbledore what was happening. Against his better judgment, he grabbed Snape's wand and handed it to him, barely avoiding being knocked across the room.  
  
Snape saw the wand come toward him and thought he must be imagining it. The man put one hand around Snape's throat and the other around the wrist that contained the wand. Snape's energy was gone, and he was gasping for breath. Harry threw the cloak off and shouted, "Separatias!" The man shot across the room and hit the wall. Unphased and angry, he leapt to his feet and pointed his wand at Harry. Snape shouted "Accio wand," at the same time as Harry, and the wand shot across the room. The stranger bound across the room quicker than Harry could stop him. He again grabbed Angeline's arm and determined to jerk her out the door. Harry yelled "Petrificous Totalis!" and pointed his wand at the man, but nothing happened. He had created a Shielding charm that protected him from magic, but it did not protect his wand. Harry ran desperately across the room to stop the man. Snape reached out and grabbed the stranger's leg, causing him to fall hard against the floor. Angered, but not hurt, he sprang to his feet and kicked Snape hard in the stomach and then in the leg. Harry sprang on the man's back and began beating and kicking as hard as he could. Angeline freed herself and ran to Snape's side Harry was slung across the room and landed on his side next to Snape. Harry felt his arm snap. It was broken. He grimaced and struggled to his feet, clutching his arm.  
  
Snape's vision blurred and faded in and out. He saw Harry next to him on the floor. "G-g-get out. . . hur…hurry," Snape managed to breathe out through pulsating pain and gasps for air. "N-now. . . P-potter."  
  
Harry's eyes darted around the room. He could not get out, and besides, he could not leave Snape despite how much Snape hated him. Angeline held her hand up, her energy now recovering, and beckoned her wand toward her. She grabbed it and managed to place a shielding charm around the three of them just as a bolt of red light shot across the room. It was reflected and shot back in the direction from which it came.  
  
Just then, a booming voice came from the back of the room. Everyone turned to see who had yelled, and to Harry's relief, it was Dumbledore. Hermione and Ron peeked around from behind his robes. The four men, out of fear, disapperated just as if they had never been there. Ron and Hermione ran to help Harry to his feet. He was bruised, scratched, and had a broken arm. This paled in comparison to Snape. His already pale face was now white, and he was sweating as if he had just had a bucket of water dumped on him. Still gasping for breath, he laid perfectly still on the floor, his eyes held tightly shut in an attempt to suppress the pain and humiliation he was feeling.  
  
Dumbledore knelt down next to Snape and put his hand on his shoulder. Seconds later, the Ministry of Magic was flooding the area and assisting the injured. Dumbledore summonsed a floating stretcher and levitated Snape's body onto it. He looked at the students. "We must get Severus to the school at once. He has been hurt very badly."  
  
Snape fought to stay conscious. He thought he heard Dumbledore, but maybe it was just his imagination. His head was swimming. He attempted to raise his hand to his head, but it felt as though it was made of lead. So was the feeling on his chest. It was becoming increasingly heavy, until all at once, everything was gone.  
  
The carriage was a the doors of the castle. The stretcher followed Dumbledore up the stairs. Angeline gasped when she looked at Snape. He had stopped breathing. "Put the stretcher down!" Angeline shrieked to Dumbledore, who complied immediately. Tears began to stream down Hermione's cheeks. Dumbledore placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned her face into his robes and sobbed. Snape had been cruel to his students, but he didn't deserve to die.  
  
Angeline knelt over Snape's body. She looked like she was afraid, but she quickly suppressed it. She placed her hands on Snape's chest and closed her eyes. His heart was still beating. "It could work," she thought. Her hands began to glow and she concentrated even harder. Just then, Lyle burst into the hall, his nose bleeding and broken, and his eye black.  
  
"Stop!" he commanded her, breaking her concentration. He grabbed her arm to pull her away.  
  
"I can't let him die, Lyle. He saved my life." She jerked her arm away and knelt down again. She closed her eyes and concentrated. As her hands began to glow again, so did Snape's entire body.  
  
This went on for several minutes. Ron and Harry watched her with their mouths open in amazement. Lyle watched with concern in his eyes and a sneer on his mouth.  
  
Finally, the glowing stopped and Angeline fell limply across him. Madam Pomfrey rounded the staircase and stopped beside Dumbledore. Lyle picked Angeline up and carried her quietly up the stairs behind Dumbledore, the stretcher, and the parade of children.  
  
Madam Pomfrey ushered everyone out of the infirmary except the injured. A few minutes later, she allowed their re-entry once Snape, Angeline, and Harry were in a bed. Pomfrey tapped Lyle's nose and order him to eat a piece of chocolate, after which his nose was completely healed. Angeline's eyes opened, and she sat sluggishly up in the bed while Madam Pomfrey performed a number of spells on Snape. "Is he going to be alright?" she managed to weakly whisper.  
  
"I'm not sure. He is extremely weak. It's as if his energy were sucked out of him. He has a steady heartbeat. His blood pressure is okay, but he has a few broken ribs and a broken leg. Those will be easy enough to fix, but he's going to have to stay here for a good week or more." Madam Pomfrey scurried around the bed to get a red potion out of a drawer. She handed it to Harry and told him to drink it. She then went to Angeline and told her to drink something in a blue bottle.  
  
Hermione approached Angeline's bed. In a nostalgic whisper, she said, "You're a mediphagic, aren't you?" Angeline's smile was answer enough. "I've read all about them. There are supposed to be only three in the whole world."  
  
Dumbledore approached the bed. "Hermione, I would like you to meet Professor Angeline Atwood. She will be teaching Arithmancy this semester, as Professor Vector is taking a sabbatical." Dumbledore turned towards Lyle. "And this is Professor Lyle Atwood, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."  
  
The three nodded and told their names. "Now, Hermione, Ron, Harry, I must ask you to remain in the school until the term begins. There is too much dark activity going on, and it will not be safe in Hogsmeade. The Death Eaters have been quiet until tonight, and I'm afraid they have caught everyone off guard, including myself. I must ask you not to speak of any of this to the students when they arrive. I do not want widespread chaos the first day of classes. I must also ask that none of you mention Professor Atwood's mediphagic powers." They each promised, and Dumbledore and Lyle left the others to rest in the infirmary.  
  
Harry looked admiringly at Angeline. "I'm sorry, but what exactly is a mediphagic?"  
  
"I have the ability to heal others, but I'm afraid that right now my powers are limited. I am not powerful enough to heal a person completely, and the meditation renders me temporarily powerless and weak. You see. . . I never had anyone to teach me how to use my powers appropriately when I was young, so I'm still having to figure some things out as they come along." Angeline looked over at Snape who was still unconscious. "It seems like the killing curse is no longer good enough for the Death Eaters. Now they have to have a curse that slowly tortures and then kills a person. . . I was able to keep the curse from killing him, but I did not have enough energy left to heal him." She stopped and thought a moment. "I'll try again later when I have more strength." 


	4. Recovery

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are all creation of the wonderful J.K. Rowling. The only characters I do own are Angeline, Lyle, and a few lesser characters who will pop up to visit from time to time.  
  
  
  
~ Chapter 4 ~  
  
  
  
One week had passed and Snape had not recovered. Harry sat in a chair across from the bed. It was disturbing seeing him like this. Snape was always in control, and always had something demeaning to say to someone. Harry realized that Snape now looked helpless and almost innocent. He forgot for a moment all of the bitterness that Snape held against him and, and he felt sorry for not doing more to help back at the Three Broomsticks. Harry cautiously reached out to touch Snape's arm.  
  
Angeline came through the door at the same moment, and Harry about jumped out of his seat. She smiled at him and apologized for startling him. Harry was slightly embarrassed but quickly calmed down. "I'm going to try again," Angeline whispered. Harry nodded and backed away from the bed.  
  
"Are you sure that you're ready?" Harry offered with a note of concern.  
  
"No, but Snape is not getting any better. I have to try." She stood beside the bed and concentrated. She placed her hands on Snape's chest and the glowing began again. The room seemed to fill with a warm breeze.  
  
Harry felt the atmosphere in the room change suddenly. The glowing was fading now. Professor Atwood's powers were leaving her. Snape seemed unchanged, however, and Harry knew that Angeline's efforts were not working. Almost instinctively, Harry ran to the other side of Snape's bed and placed his hands on top of Angeline's. The glowing grew brighter and Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on making Snape feel better. Moments later, Hermione and Ron entered, mouths gaping. Hermione took Ron by the hand and nodded approvingly. They, too, placed their hands on top of Angeline's and Harry's. The glow grew brighter and brighter until it filled the room. Lyle began to charge into the room when Dumbledore stopped him. He held up his finger to his mouth and pointed for him to watch. Dumbledore smiled and clasped his hands in the front of his robes.  
  
The glowing continued for several minutes. The four finally fell backward and the glowing stopped. Surprisingly, no one felt drained of energy. In fact, Harry felt a wonderful, almost powerful sensation running through him.  
  
Angeline's legs were a little shaky, and she leaned on the bed behind her. Had it worked? Why did she not feel weak like she normally did?  
  
Snape shifted uncomfortably. He ached from head to toe, and he felt as though he had a fever. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was struggling to move his arms. He opened his eyes. The room swam around and then came into a fuzzy focus.  
  
"How do you feel, Severus?" Dumbledore's figure came slightly into focus.  
  
Snape attempted to sit up in the bed. His muscles did not agree with the notion and he gave a slight groan. "Marvelous," he answered in a raspy voice. The room slowly came into complete focus. Snape was now aware of the five smiling faces staring down at him, and he became extremely uncomfortable. Harry, Ron, and Hermione must have sensed Snape's irritation because all three of them filed out of the room, smiling triumphantly. Lyle turned to leave as well, although he was not smiling.  
  
"Do you remember what happened, Severus?"  
  
"Vaguely."  
  
"Tell me what you do remember, if you feel strong enough."  
  
Snape felt awful, but he refused to let anyone else know it. "There were four men. Three were in masks. I opened the door just before they came in and something knocked me to the ground before I had a chance to react." Snape trailed off and thought hard. "I can't remember exactly what happened after that. Just that I couldn't breathe." Snape stopped talking. He felt humiliated. He should have been able to control the situation, but he had failed miserably.  
  
"Severus, this was not your fault. You were hit by one of the Death Eaters most powerful torturing spells. You couldn't have fought successfully after that." Dumbledore looked thoughtfully at Snape. "We almost lost you, friend. You were extremely lucky." Dumbledore winked at Angeline. "Now you need to rest. I shall tell Poppy to check on you~"  
  
"Let her rest, Sir. I'll tend to Professor Snape," Angeline raised up from the bed and interrupted Dumbledore.  
  
"Very well. Call if you need anything. I shall be in my study." Dumbledore patted Snape on the shoulder and left the room.  
  
Angeline reached into the cabinet and pulled out a red potion. She opened it and told Snape to drink it. He normally would have argued, but his fever was coming back and he only felt like resting. "This will bring down your fever and help you to get some rest." She had read his mind. "You'll have to relax for the next few days if you want to be well when the students arrive on Monday."  
  
Snape looked perplexed. "Monday?" he asked.  
  
Angeline's concern was apparent. "You've been in the infirmary for a week. It took some time and . . . effort to bring you around." She leaned forward and gently helped Snape to raise up in the bed to take the potion. His long, black hair fell across his face and she brushed it back as he drank. Snape did not object. There was something comforting about having her there. It was a feeling he was having difficulty understanding.  
  
As she helped Snape lie back again, he felt a warm, tingling feeling throughout his body. Angeline whispered to him, "You saved my life back at Hogsmeade. For this, I will always be grateful . . ." This was the last thing he heard before the potion took over and he was asleep. 


	5. Summer's End

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are all creation of the wonderful J.K. Rowling. The only characters I do own are Angeline, Lyle, and a few lesser characters who will pop up to visit from time to time.  
  
  
  
~ Chapter 5 ~  
  
  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione had spent the last few days out on the Quidditch field. Ron and Harry practiced on their broom with the quaffle and bludger but left the snitch in the box. Fred and George, who had arrived later on in the week due to Mrs. Weasley's worrying, had joined in the game. Hermione poked her nose up over her book periodically to clap or smile.  
  
"Mum's been worried sick 'bout you three," Fred yelled over to Ron while knocking a bludger away from his broom. "She told us to make sure everything was alright during school this year."  
  
George laughed and stole the quaffle from Ron. "We came equipped with dung bombs and ton tongue taffy. That'll scare off the gits!" George tossed the quaffle to Harry and knocked the bludger toward his twin.  
  
The four landed their brooms on the field and Hermione ran down the stands to catch up with them. As they headed toward Gryffindor tower to bathe and change for the Sorting Ceremony later that evening, Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione, "What do you suppose exactly happened the other day with Professor Atwood?"  
  
"I don't know," Harry replied. "We're certainly not mediphagics, but it was as if something was telling us what to do."  
  
Hermione looked as though she were deep in thought. "You know why Ms. Angeline's brother didn't want her to touch Snape?"  
  
"No," Ron looked at her inquisitively. "I just thought that he was the protective big brother type." They put their Quidditch equipment in the storage room and turned to go up the stairwell.  
  
Hermione stopped and looked at her friends, then spoke in a hushed voice. The professors were back, and she did not want anyone to hear her. "It could have killed her." Ron and Harry were puzzled. "Don't you two ever read?" Hermione got agitated.  
  
Harry and Ron grinned. "We don't need to. You always do it for us," Ron teased her.  
  
"Honestly!" Hermione rolled her eyes and continued. "Snape was dying. When a mediphagic heals someone, they take the wounds and the pain into their own body. Healing Snape could have killed her on the spot."  
  
"What about in the infirmary?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know. It was an amazing feeling, but I just don't understand it." Hermione saw Professor McGonagall go down the hall. "We'd better hurry. Everyone will be here shortly, and we're not even in our robes." They hurried up the stairs in the same direction that Fred and George had gone.  
  
From behind a statue, Professor Snape stepped out and watched the Gryffindors run up the stairs. Angeline was going to sacrifice herself for him, and he hadn't even realized it. He found that his memory was still patchy, but he was feeling well enough at the moment to show up for the feast. Not showing up would cause too many questions, and questions were the one thing that Snape wanted desperately to avoid for the next few weeks.  
  
The majority of the pain had left him, but the fever was still coming when he overexerted himself. Nothing, Snape thought, could be a worse punishment. It was a side effect of the spell he just couldn't seem to get rid of. Angeline had relinquished Snape's care to Madam Pomfrey but had stopped in each day to check on him. She never stayed long, insisting that he rest as much as possible. He could no longer stand being fussed over and elected to spend the rest of the evening in his office gathering lessons together. He had decided to get some fresh air when he saw the Gryffindors. To avoid becoming agitated, he had moved behind the statue and consequently heard their conversation. He felt both indebtedness and irritation as he joined the other professors at the head table in the Great Hall.  
  
~ * ~  
  
The ceiling of the Great Hall was relatively clear at the moment, but clouds were rolling in outside, and soon the ceiling would match. Harry, Ron, and Hermione took their places with the other fifth years at the Gryffindor table. They each talked excitedly about their summers and the upcoming Quidditch matches. Harry looked up at the head table and suppressed a giggle. Snape was sitting next to Lyle Atwood, and neither of them were talking. Both were sneering and looking straight ahead. Professor Dumbledore and Professor Flitwick were in high spirits, laughing as quietly as possible. Professor Trelawney had left her perch to descend and gaze upon the doomed masses. Angeline and Hagrid walked through the door a few moments later, smiling. The first years must have been just outside the door with Professor McGonagall. Hagrid nodded and waved to Harry when he was seated.  
  
Angeline leaned forward and whispered to her brother and Snape as she walked to her seat. "Did you two know that it takes less muscles to smile than to frown. You'd be doing a great service if you'd conserve a little energy." She smiled and proceeded to her seat on the other side of the table.  
  
Ron looked up just in time to see Snape's face turn slightly pink. "Ugh! What's that all about?" he said, and pointed at Snape.  
  
The doors to the Great Hall swung open, and a large group of frightened, young first years entered the room and followed Professor McGonagall to the Sorting Hat. The crowd grew silent as the Sorting Hat began to sing.  
  
As you place me upon your head,  
  
And you heed the words that I've said,  
  
I'll place you at the tables four  
  
Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, or Gryffindor.  
  
If you're placed in Ravenclaw,  
  
Your intellectually friends shall be in awe.  
  
Hufflepuffs are tried and true'  
  
Through all your toils, they're there for you.  
  
If dominance and power are your forte,  
  
Then in Slytherin you'll be placed today.  
  
If you've courage and valor and are pure of heart,  
  
Then from Gryffindor you'll never part.  
  
So step up quickly as your name is heard.  
  
You'll be sorted true. You have my word.  
  
Everyone at the tables applauded when the hat had finished its speech. Professor McGonagall began to read the names. "James Applauder." A short brown haired boy sat down. The hat announced, "Gryffindor!"  
  
"Heather Beaumont," followed with a prompt, "Ravenclaw!"  
  
Finally, the last name was called and sorted, and Dumbledore stood to give the announcements. "Welcome, welcome everyone. Before we begin our start of the year feast, I have a few announcements. As always, the Forest is off limits to everyone who wishes to live. On a lighter note, we will be hosting the Yule Tide Ball again this year due to its great success last year. Students outside of Hogwarts are allowed to come, if given prior permission. With that, let the feast begin!" Dumbledore clapped his hands and food filled the tables.  
  
Everyone ate and talked excitedly. Snape poked at the food on his plate and attempted to place some of it in his mouth. He had had no appetite for some time, but especially not now. Lyle seemed to be brooding over something, and he pushed his plate aside rather forcefully. Snape glanced at him but said nothing.  
  
"May I have a word with you. . . outside?" Lyle questioned Snape with an aggravated tone. Snape nodded and the two rose, unnoticed, and slipped out the back door.  
  
When the door closed tightly behind them, Lyle turned abruptly to Snape. "I'm warning you now, Snape. My sister is off limits to you. She may have taken a liking to you, but that is because she does not know any better. Leave her alone, or there will be trouble."  
  
Snape raised an unconcerned eyebrow. "Oh please, man. How old are you? Five? Are you going to challenge me to a fist-fight next? Your sister is a grown woman. I hardly think she needs you dictating her life for her." Snape rolled his eyes and turned to go back in the Great Hall.  
  
Lyle pulled out his wand and stuck his arm in front of Snape to prevent him from passing. The two were face to face. "I'm warning you," Lyle began. "Angeline is too good for the likes of you, and I won't let you contaminate her."  
  
Snape was furious. He pushed Lyle's arm out of the way and resumed his seat at the head table. Lyle did not come back until the feast was nearly complete. The two did not look at one another. Finally, Dumbledore announced for the prefects to show everyone to their houses, and the feast was officially over. Snape stood abruptly and headed to his quarters. 


	6. Of Trolls and Tribulations

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are all creation of the wonderful J.K. Rowling. The only characters I do own are Angeline, Lyle, and a few lesser characters who will pop up to visit from time to time.  
  
~Chapter 6 ~  
  
Angeline dusted off the remains of an enumerations puzzle she had given her last Arithmancy class. Seamus had almost solved his problem when he added too many factors and his cube exploded. Angeline had felt as though maybe she had started on too difficult a lesson, but Hermione had assured her that Seamus blew things up on a weekly basis.  
  
As she finished, Lyle entered the room, arms crossed. "How was your first class?"  
  
"Interesting. We have some very promising students here."  
  
"What are you cleaning up?"  
  
"Oh," she smiled. "Beware of students who get a little too excited and blow things up."  
  
Lyle nodded. "Thanks for the warning." Lyle closed the door and walked toward Angeline's desk. "Listen, sis, I have to talk to you about something." Angeline looked at him curiously. "I need to know if there's anything going on between you and Snape."  
  
"What are you so worried about? Whatever I feel, I'm sure is one sided." Feeling embarrassed, she quickly changed the subject. "Don't you have class in a few minutes?"  
  
"Ange," his expression softened, "you know I'm just looking out for you."  
  
"Thanks, but I think that I can take over from here." She hurried him out the door. He gave her an annoyed glance and proceeded to his next class.  
  
Angeline sat in silence for a few minutes, but shortly the silence was shattered. Someone in the hall began shouting, "Troll!" Angeline heard it moving down the hall. She jumped to her feet, pulled her wand out of her robe, and ran out the door.  
  
The troll was no where in sight, but several students were screaming so she followed the sound. Upon rounding the corner, she saw the troll. He had several first years trapped in a corner. The troll raised a huge, wooden club and began to swing at the students. Angeline held out her wand and yelled, "Reducto!" The club broke into a million pieces and showered the hallway, and the first years screamed. The troll, confused, turned to face Angeline. "Don't move, and don't scream. Trolls hate sharp noises!" she directed at the students. One small Hufflepuff with blonde hair and blue eyes had tears streaming down her face.  
  
Angeline had to get the students out of harm's way before she dealt with the troll. She started to think quickly.  
  
Across the school, around ten students rounded a corner, terrified, out of breath, and desperate to find Dumbledore. Luckily, Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall were approaching at the same time. All ten students panicked and began to talk at once. "Calm yourselves. Walden, tell me what all the excitement is about."  
  
"Troll. . . there's a troll, Sir, in the middle levels. . . near Arithmancy and Charms!"  
  
"Stay here, and do not allow anyone to come down the stairs to the middle levels."  
  
"Accio, troll!" Angeline yelled, and the troll was moving across the hall toward her and away from the students. The troll was furious and once it had control of its movement again, it pounded over to where Angeline stood. "Come on, ugly. Just a little further," she kept moving backwards at a pace the troll would match. When they reached the next corridor, the troll followed her, infuriated. "Run, now!" she yelled at the first years. They obeyed, except for the young Hufflepuff who was literally scared stiff. The troll saw the children run past him and turned. He saw the Hufflepuff and decided that she would be easier to catch than the one with the red hair. He turned and pounded back across the hall.  
  
"No!" Angeline screamed at the troll. The young Hufflepuff fell to her knees and began to cry uncontrollably. Angeline raised her wand and yelled, "Locomotor Mortis!" Immediately, the troll's legs stopped moving. It's upper body was thrashing about, trying to free itself. Angeline struggled to make the spell hold. It was easier to gain control over a fully grown mountain troll when there were at least three mages, due to the fact that trolls were four times taller than an average person, and they had the strength of at least twelve strong men. "Susan. . . run. . . now," Angeline spoke brokenly, not wanting to break her concentration. Susan stood just as the troll grabbed at her with one of its huge hands, and she fell back against the broken shards of club.  
  
"Mobilicorpus!" The three professors pointed their wands at the troll, and Angeline fell to her knees. They were just in time. She could not have held the troll any longer. Weak kneed, Angeline stood and ran past the troll, who was now hovering in the air. She grabbed Susan by the arm to help her up. Just as they turned to run, the troll, in its fury, busted the wall to its left, and the bricks went flying in every direction. Another swing busted the ceiling causing huge stones to fall down on them.  
  
Angeline held up her hands and summoned an invisible shield around Susan. She almost had the shield around herself, but a stone crushed her leg before she could finish. She cried out in pain, but held the charm in place around the frightened student.  
  
Dumbledore also called a Shield charm and placed it successfully around Snape, McGonagall, and himself. Wand contact was lost, and the troll fell to the ground triumphant. The troll grabbed at Angeline, and she closed her eyes and prepared for the worst.  
  
Snape summoned every ounce of energy within him, held up his wand, and commanded, "Petrificus Totalis!" The beast became completely stiff and proceeded to fall forward.  
  
"Leviosa!" Dumbledore and McGonagall held up their wands and floated the troll out the hole in the wall and sat him down.  
  
Angeline dropped the protection charm. "You all right?" She smiled at Susan despite her pain. The girl was terrified, and it showed. "It's okay, love, it's over. I promise." Susan clutched to Angeline, and Angeline hugged her and patted her hair in a motherly fashion.  
  
Snape floated the stone off of Angeline's leg. She winced and kept Susan's eyes hidden in her robes so that she could not see the blood. McGonagall came over and took Susan by the hand and led her to the medical wing to be examined.  
  
"I must send this troll back to the mountains immediately. Take care of Angeline, Severus. We'll repair the damage to the corridor later." Snape nodded and Dumbledore patted Angeline gently on the shoulder and proceeded out the hole in the wall.  
  
"I'll summons a stretcher. Just stay still."  
  
"No. No stretcher."  
  
Snape looked confused. "You can't walk like that. Your bone has been crushed."  
  
"Just help me up."  
  
Snape hesitated but did as she asked. He lifted her to her feet and she held onto him for support. "Do you know how humiliating it is to have to be hovered around like you're hurt? She grinned at him.  
  
"Stubborn," Snape replied, allowing his concern for her to show through his normally expressionless face. He allowed her to use him as a crutch until they reached the stairs.  
  
Angeline felt goofy having to hop around, but anything was better than everyone watching her being taken by stretcher. She had been in that position before and had not liked it. They were almost at the stairs when Angeline grimaced. It was a long two flights of stairs, and her pain was almost unbearable.  
  
Snape felt warm up against her. Too warm she thought. At that moment, Snape stopped. They were at the stairs. He picked her up and began to carry her up the stairs. He was sweating profusely.  
  
"You're burning up!" she exclaimed in a concerned tone.  
  
"I'm fine." Snape didn't feel fine, however. His fever had returned as they were fighting the troll, and now his head was swimming.  
  
"No, you're not. Stop. Put me down."  
  
Snape did as she requested and she leaned up against a window ledge. She summoned a stretcher and hopped on it, not lying down. "It won't kill me to be a little humiliated. Perhaps Madam Pomfrey should check you out~"  
  
"No. Let's go," he spoke sternly.  
  
The stretcher levitated up the stairs and down the hall toward the medical wing. Angeline kept a watchful eye on Snape, but did not push him any further.  
  
Madam Pomfrey moved Angeline to a bed. She was about to rub a blue potion on the injured leg when it began to glow. Seconds later, the bone was repaired and there was no sign of damage. "Amazing," Pomfrey muttered while stepping forward to examine the leg for herself.  
  
Snape looked at her curiously. "You never said you could re-grow broken bones."  
  
"I've never tried to before," she said simply. "I'm finding that there are many things I can do now that I could never have managed to do before this year."  
  
Snape had potions in ten minutes, and he knew better than to leave Slytherin and Gryffindor alone for too long. "I need to go," he said simply as he turned to go out the door.  
  
Angeline watched him as Madam Pomfrey declared she could leave. A feeling of concern and irritation filled her as she hopped off the bed to return to her classroom.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron whispered excitedly about the rumors that a troll had gotten into the school. "Who could have let it in? This hasn't happened in four years since Professor Quirrell tried to steal the Sorcerer's Stone."  
  
Across the room, Draco Malfoy turned and faced the Gryffindors. "How does it feel to not be at the center of attention for a change, Potter?" he remarked snidely.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and continued to talk to his friends until Snape entered through the back doors of the dungeon class room. The students hushed immediately.  
  
"Take down the following notes and follow them to the letter. They will be tested at the end of class." Snape turned and began to write the ingredients for a shrinking potion. He ached from head to toe. He was freezing, but he could feel the heat emanating from his own body. "Blasted fever," he thought to himself, "good for nothing..." His thought was interrupted by the sound of books hitting the floor. Neville Longbottom had reached for his quill and had accidentally knocked his books off of the table. Snape turned, irritated. "Five points from Gryffindor for clowning around when you should be taking notes."  
  
"I'm sorry, Sir. It was an accident," Neville offered.  
  
"Five more points for talking out of turn," he hissed.  
  
Neville's mouth dropped open, but he offered nothing else. The other Gryffindors were furious, and a Slytherin in the corner of the room laughed.  
  
"Five points from Slytherin. What must I do to have complete silence?"  
  
No one said another word or made another sound. Everyone knew that Snape favored the Slytherins, being their Head of House, and had never before taken points from his own house.  
  
Snape sat down at his desk hard. He fumbled through the papers on his desk, attempting to look busy, but not truly paying any attention. He had not come across any of his potions that were effective on the fever that the Dark Magic had left him with. He wiped the sweat from his face and wondered if things would be like this for the rest of his life.  
  
At the end of class, the students each drank the potion they had concocted, and each shrank to half their normal size. Snape administered the counter potions and sent them on their ways without a word. To everyone's relief, all had gone well.  
  
As the students exited to the hall, they began their normal conversations. Harry couldn't help but wonder why Snape was in a particularly foul mood. "He looked sick," Harry thought. He decided to abandon all logic and go back in the dungeon to ask him if he was alright. After telling Ron and Hermione that he would catch up with them in the common room, he turned to go back down the stairs.  
  
The door was still open, and Harry entered silently, a tightening feeling forming in his stomach. He liked to avoid confrontation with Snape when possible, but that had seemed almost impossible this year.  
  
Snape was sitting at his desk with his head in his hands, messaging his temples as if he had a headache. "S-sir?" Harry managed to stammer out.  
  
"What is it, Potter?" Snape didn't look up, but he did sound annoyed.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Snape looked menacingly at Harry. "Did you need something, Potter?" He was in no mood to entertain questions.  
  
Harry looked thoughtfully at Snape. "You don't look well. Is there something I can get you?" Harry braced for the worst.  
  
"No," Snape said in an almost kind tone, and then added, "thank you, but I have a lot to tend to. Please shut the door on your way out."  
  
Harry did as he was asked and headed to meet his friends. 


	7. Curiouser and Curioser

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are all creation of the wonderful J.K. Rowling. The only characters I do own are Angeline, Lyle, and a few lesser characters who will pop up to visit from time to time.  
  
  
  
~Chapter 7 ~  
  
Everyone was gathered in the Great Hall for dinner. Harry noticed that Snape had not shown up, and he felt a twinge of concern. Angeline had been released by the hospital wing and was sitting in her place at the head table next to Professor Sprout. Harry decided to tell her about Snape's overly strange behavior. "I'll be back," he muttered to Hermione and Ron, and he approached the head table. "Excuse me, Professor Atwood, I need to tell you something."  
  
Angeline followed him into the area just outside. "What is it?" she smiled genuinely at him.  
  
"I know it's none of my business, but I believe Professor Snape is sick." He proceeded to tell her about the incidents in class and afterward.  
  
"Thank you, Harry. I believe I'll take him some dinner and force feed him."  
  
"Dobby is working in the kitchen. He'll fix anything you'd like," Harry offered, his concern for Snape growing.  
  
"Thanks. I'll tell Dobby you sent me." She smiled again and headed off towards the kitchen.  
  
When she pushed open the door, a small elf in mismatched socks and a bright blue shirt greeted her at the door. "I is Dobby, Miss, and I's at your service. What can Dobby be doin' for you?"  
  
Angeline was very familiar with house elf manners, but was tickled to find one who was apparently free and enjoying it. The clothes were a giveaway. "Thank you, Dobby. I require a bowl of hot soup, a glass of ice water, and a small glass of orange juice. Mr. Potter said that you were just the elf to help me."  
  
Dobby's ears wiggled with excitement. "Master Harry Potter is recommended me! Oh he is being so nice to Dobby. I is being getting it for you right away!" Dobby ran off and came back not fifteen seconds later with her order. "Here you is, Miss. Any friend of Master Harry is being friends with Dobby."  
  
Angeline was delighted with his kindness. She thanked him and headed towards Snape's quarters. "Now if only I could expect the same reaction from Snape," she thought to herself.  
  
Snape sat in his large, cushioned chair with his thickest potions book in his lap. The last potion he had taken had suppressed his fever to a low enough grade that he could research a better cure. Unfortunately, he was having no luck and was feeling weak again. A light tap on his door caused him to jump slightly. "Who is it?" he barked in a raspy voice.  
  
"Room service," a cheery voice answered from outside the door.  
  
Snape furrowed his eyebrows. Curiosity more than anything moved him to open the door.  
  
Angeline stood smiling up at him with a tray of food in her hands. "A concerned student of yours was kind enough to inform me of your strange behavior this afternoon."  
  
Snape frowned. "Potter. He's as meddling as his father used to be." He moved out of the doorway allowing her to come in.  
  
"I don't know much about his past family life, but I think he's a very sweet child. He seems to be rather concerned for you."  
  
"You know little about his past? You're obviously not from London, are you?"  
  
Angeline hesitated. She supposed it would be alright to tell him. "Well, I was born here, but my mother, brother, and I moved to the United States when I was ten, so I don't know a lot of the specific history of London thereafter."  
  
"The United States? Which school did you attend?"  
  
"Not many have heard of it. It's not a well known university. There aren't as many witches and wizards in the area where we lived. Many of them fled or were killed during the Salem Witch trials. Those who did remain kept their school in complete secrecy. The muggles in the States are much more violent to outsiders than the muggles in London. The lack of magical atmosphere makes it much more difficult to cast Memory Charms on the muggles which, in return, makes it more dangerous to live a normal life if you have magical powers." She stopped talking and placed the tray on a small round table. "Now, on to more pressing matters. I have brought you some dinner since you decided to skip eating for the last few meals."  
  
"Thanks, but I have no appetite." He felt exhausted. All he really wanted to do was go to bed and hope that the fever had worn off by morning.  
  
"Be that as it may, I think that you will have an appetite if you'll taste it." Angeline pulled out of her robes a bottle filled with a golden potion.  
  
Snape watched as she poured it in the soup and waved her hand over the bowl. A small puff of glittering, gold smoke rose out of the bowl and then vanished. Curiosity overcame him.  
  
"You should have told me about the fevers. I'm sorry that I didn't catch it before." She walked over to where Snape was standing. "Now, sit down and eat this," she added forcefully.  
  
Snape opened his mouth to say something, but quickly changed his mind. He still was not quite sure how to take her, and he was in no mood or position to see her angry.  
  
Angeline gave him an evil grin. "That's better now. I promise that you'll feel one hundred percent better in the morning. However," she added in a meaningful tone, "if you don't start eating, you'll never get your strength back."  
  
She sat down in a chair across from him. Snape felt agitated at being hovered over, but he decided not to say anything. As he obediently ate, he felt his fever lower and his headache faded. "What potion did you put in this?" Snape inquired, amazed. None of his potions had come close to doing any good.  
  
She looked thoughtful. "It's. . . well. . . Actually, I haven't given it a name." She fidgeted slightly. "I was a medic in a muggle hospital once. I gathered different muggle remedies together that I had used in the hospital and added some roots and herbs that I bought in Hogsmeade and. . ." she thought for a moment and continued, "well another ingredient, but," she decided to stop. "Anyway, I'd better go and let you get your rest."  
  
Snape looked at her curiously. What was she so nervous about? Angeline gathered the kitchen ware together and bid Snape a good night.  
  
Snape laid down in his bed and allowed his mind to wander. Angeline was the most curious witch he had ever met, and that just made him want to get to know her better. Lyle's warning crossed his mind and he brushed it off with an air of irritation. Getting closer to Angeline would not be easy with her nosey brother around. 


	8. Weasley Wands

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are all creation of the wonderful J.K. Rowling. The only characters I do own are Angeline, Lyle, and a few lesser characters that will pop up to visit from time to time.  
  
A/N: I have been slightly discouraged that I have reached Chapter 8 and have only received one review… Is anyone out there? I'm lonely…:sniff:… At any rate, thanks a bunch, Tina, for the review. To everyone else, PLEASE R/R. I need the input…No, actually I thrive on it.  
  
  
  
~Chapter 8~  
  
  
  
The next few weeks went by smoothly and without incident. When October arrived, Dumbledore announced that due to increased security measures, a weekend trip to Hogsmeade would be allowed for third years and above. Everyone talked excitedly about their plans and what they were going to buy.  
  
Harry sat with his friends around the Gryffindor table doing homework when the owl post arrived. Hedwig dropped a letter on the table for Harry. He excitedly tore the letter open, hoping that his godfather had written.  
  
"Well, what does it say?" Hermione whispered. Harry began to read the letter to Hermione and Ron.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Greetings! I hope that your school year is going well. Serius told me about your last letter. He has a few suspects as to who allowed the troll into troll into the school, but he wants to do a little background work before mentioning any names. He also said to be careful in Hogsmeade this weekend. The Ministry of Magic has put up an anti-apparation field and they have bumped security up to a high level, but do not let your guard down. Please keep me informed of ANYTHING unusual in or out of school. When Serius is back from his secret assignment, he will write and let you know when to meet him. Til next time.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
R. Lupin  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry folded the letter up and placed it in his bag.  
  
"I wonder what Serius is doing," Harry muttered, more to himself than anyone else. Before his thoughts could travel any further, Fred and George plopped down next to him, smiling mischievously.  
  
"Going to Hogsmeade this weekend?" George asked.  
  
"Yes," came the simple reply.  
  
"Should we show him, Fred?"  
  
"What are you two up to now?" Ron asked curiously from across the table.  
  
"Patience my little mischief maker in waiting," Fred laughed, prolonging their secret a bit longer. Finally, he held up a small black satchel.  
  
"Well, go on then. Open it." Ron's curiosity was overcoming him.  
  
George smiled evilly. "Alright then." He reached inside the bag and pulled out a wand.  
  
"A wand! You had to be mysterious for a wand?!" Ron rolled his eyes in an irritated manner.  
  
"Not just any wand," Fred began. "This is our new nad improved batch of trick wands."  
  
"And as our biggest investor, Harry, we want you to have the first finished products." George handed him the small black bag. Inside it were five wands, each a different color. "Each one has a different spell that it casts on the person it is waved at. It only works once, but the wand is edible after the spell is cast. Oh, and the spell wears off in one minute." The twins smiled their most proud smiles.  
  
Harry smiled in an impressed manner. Last year Fred and George had everyone in school turning into canaries, and it had been a big hit. Harry had no doubt that these wands would be just as successful.  
  
"We have an appointment at the joke store in Hosgmeade this weekend. Mr. Salister said if he was impressed with our wands and candy that he would buy a trial shipment. If sales go well, he's going to hire us until we're able to start our own store!"  
  
"Wicked cool!" Ron proclaimed, slightly embarrassed for allowing too much enthusiasm show in front of his brothers. "Does mum know?"  
  
"No, and don't go tellin' her either. You know she just doesn't understand us creative types." The twins smiled approvingly at one another. "Well, til later then. Oh, and Harry," George turned and put on his best emotional face, "Please, use them wisely. They're special, you know." George pretended to wipe a tear form his eye and then the twins were off, whispering and collaborating all the way.  
  
"Mental, those two," Ron sighed.  
  
"But at least they have ambition," Harry offered. He placed the black bag in the pocket of his robes and proceeded to write a reply to Remus Lupin.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
The weekend came, and all of the third years and above who had permission headed into Hogsmeade. There was a large number of teachers and faculty remaining at the school, and Dumbledore requested that at least five of the faculty go into town for security reasons. The five chosen proceeded down the hill shortly after the students  
  
As Snape walked towards the Three Broomsticks with McGonagall, Hagrid, and Flitwick, he glanced inside Honeydukes. At least half of the students were crammed around the counter causing the three workers to scramble about like ants. In the corner, at a small table, reading a book, he saw Angeline. Snape allowed a half grin to come to his face.  
  
"Are you coming, Severus?" Minerva McGonagall had stopped to see what was causing Snape to lag behind.  
  
Quickly becoming embarrassed, he answered, "Yes. You three go ahead. I'll be there in a moment."  
  
McGonagall nodded, using all of her self-restraint to suppress the grin trying to stretch across her face. She, much like the rest of the staff, was well aware of Snape's behavior around Angeline. No one dared to comment or give advice, however, because Snape was an extremely private person. He was much easier to get along with when people were not asking nosey questions or showing too much emotion. Those kinds of things made him uncomfortable and thus irritable. McGonagall nudged Hagrid and Flitwick, who were not hiding their smiles very well. "Come along you two. Mustn't keep Madam Hooch waiting." When they rounded the corner, then and only then did she allow herself an approving giggle.  
  
Snape entered Honeydukes and received a few horror-stricken stares. Honeydukes is simply the last place that any student would expect to see Snape. He approached the table to see where Angeline sat and proceeded to talk nervously. "What are you reading?" In the back of his mind he could not help but feel completely goofy. He had not felt so out of sorts since he was first a student at Hogwarts and had his first crush.  
  
Angeline looked up, a bit startled from being so absorbed in her book. She smiled warmly at Snape. "Oh, hi! It's a muggle book, poetry and literature," she held the book up for Snape to see the cover.  
  
A twisted grin came to his face. "Interesting taste. Not many mages use their time off to read."  
  
"You spend quite a lot of your time, free and otherwise, doing the same I've noticed."  
  
"True…" Snape cleared his throat, "Some of the professors and I are meeting down at the Three Broomsticks. Would you care to join us?" Snape stood a few seconds pondering just how ridiculous he must sound.  
  
"I'd love to. I haven't really had the opportunity to get to know them yet." She stood to join Snape. He extended his arm to her which she accepted in a graceful manner, and he escorted her out of Honeydukes and into the street.  
  
Ron and Harry, who were sitting at a table across the room eating candy and drinking Butterbeer, had watched the entire thing and were laughing so hard that tears streamed down their faces. Hermione sat scowling at them both. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves," she lectured. "I think it's perfectly wonderful for Snape and Professor Atwood to have a little romance in their lives. It might be just the exact thing that he needs to make him less cranky all of the time."  
  
"Well, we never said anything was wrong with it," Ron managed between giggles. "But did you see how uncomfortable he was just asking her to go with him? Besides, do you really think that she likes the greasy bat, or is she just being nice?"  
  
Hermione smiled devilishly.  
  
"What do you know, Hermione?" Harry asked accusatively.  
  
"Professor Atwood told me a secret," Hermione gleamed.  
  
"Well, go on then. What kind of secret?"  
  
Hermione leaned in close and proceeded to whisper with a huge grin across her face. "Well, we were talking about the Yule Tide ball. She's never been to anything like it and wanted all the details of last year's ball."  
  
Ron and Harry shrugged and Ron interrupted, "Some secret."  
  
Hermione punched Ron and continued. "Anyway, one conversation led to another. Professor Atwood's never seen a Quidditch match. Can you believe it? Well, eventually we were talking about crushes, and she told me that she really liked Snape. She was a bit reluctant to tell me. She said the whole situation was sort of like the childhood that she never had."  
  
"That's disgusting," Ron had a sick look on his face. "How could someone not know about Quidditch?"  
  
"Oh, honestly!" Hermione retorted.  
  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
  
  
Snape and Angeline entered the Three Broomsticks and spotted the other professors sitting across the room in a corner. They proceeded to the table to join them.  
  
"So glad you two could join us!" McGonagall greeted them as they sat down. "We were just discussing this year's Quidditch teams."  
  
"Delightful! This is the first time I've ever had the opportunity to see a Quidditch match. I understand that Hogwarts' teams are very competitive."  
  
"Ter say the least," Hagrid spoke up. "Suma da games can get violent." Hagrid smiled, "But that's what makes um special."  
  
Angeline looked a little confused but decided quickly that Hagrid must be joking.  
  
"I've heard that the Slytherins are getting brand new Firebolt 2X models from Malfoy's father," Madam Hooch chimed in, looking curiously at Snape.  
  
"If they are, Lucius has not said anything to me about it," Snape answered Hooch's underlying interrogation.  
  
"Did your wizarding school not have Quidditch teams, Ms. Atwood?" Flitwick squeaked curiously from across the table.  
  
"No. Our student population was only about ten students to every professor. We didn't really have enough students for even a soccer team."  
  
"Soccer?" Flitwick asked.  
  
"A muggle sport."  
  
"Oh… What school did you attend?"  
  
Angeline shifted nervously. "Venificus Venustas." She received blank stares from everyone except Snape. "It's in the United States."  
  
"The United States? I didn't know that such a university existed there. Are they not registered with the ministry?"  
  
"Where exactly is it located?"  
  
The questions came bombarding from all angles. Angeline's stomach lurched. "It's a rather secretive university reserved for a need to know basis. I would appreciate it if none of you mentioned this outside of the professors at Hogwarts."  
  
Sensing her discomfort with the topic, they each agreed and quickly changed the topic.  
  
"Has Albus found out anything regarding that troll that got in last month?" Flitwick lowered his voice to a squeaky whisper.  
  
McGonagall leaned forward. "Albus believes that the Death Eaters had something to do with it. He has not discovered how or why it happened yet."  
  
"You don't think it has sumat ter do with getting vengeance on Dumbledore, do ye?" Hagrid furrowed his eyebrows.  
  
"That's doubtful," Hooch offered. "The Death Eaters were probably just trying to make Albus angry. We know they've been trying to get inside the school ever since You-Know-Who came back, and every year he's been stopped. They're probably just blowing off steam."  
  
Snape spoke for the first time in a while. "The Death Eaters do not, unfortunately, just blow off steam." Angeline noticed that Snape was clutching his arm unconsciously. "If they did indeed allow the troll in, then someone would have to be on the inside searching for information to send out. Voldemort obviously wants something from the school." Angeline noticed the other professors flinch at the mentioning of Voldemort's name.  
  
"Severus is right. I'd say that the six of us need to be on the lookout for whatever it is that might be of interest to You-Know-Who." McGonagall turned up her drink.  
  
  
  
Just out side, Fred and George were excitedly counting their money. Mr. Salister had been exceptionally pleased with their presentation and had paid for the first boxes of their labor. Fred looked across the way and saw the professors sitting around a table in the Three Broomsticks. "Ugh! Professor Atwood's sittin' there next to ole Snapey. Poor woman's got no taste," he said, shaking his head.  
  
George stopped dead in his tracks. "She can't possibly be next to Snape."  
  
"What do you mean? I see them with my own two eyes."  
  
"But he's walking down the road there!" Both twins did a double take. "Which one is the real Snape?"  
  
"I don't know, but here come McGonagall and Sprout, too!"  
  
"McGonagall's in there with the others, but I don't see Sprout."  
  
"Shh! Snape's coming over here."  
  
"What are you two up to?" Snape glared down at them. "Not thinking of pulling any more of your little pranks are you Mr. Wealey?"  
  
"No, Sir, Course not," Fred offered.  
  
"I should hope you two are truthful. You wouldn't want Gryffindor to suffer mass point loss again this year." He walked off as quickly as he had come. Seconds later, the professors came out of the Three Broomsticks. Fred and George stood staring at all of them, mouths gaping open.  
  
"What are you two up to?" Snape sneered down at them.  
  
"Talk about eerie," Fred muttered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"N-n-nothing, Sir." George pushed Fred and both boys walked briskly down the road, occasionally looking back over their shoulders.  
  
"Now what do ye s'pose that was about?" Hagrid asked while scratching his head out of confusion.  
  
Angeline absorbed everything and remained in a pensive mood all the way back to the school. 


	9. Quidditch

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are all creation of the wonderful J.K. Rowling. The only characters I do own are Angeline, Lyle, and a few lesser characters that will pop up to visit from time to time.  
  
  
  
~Chapter 9~  
  
  
  
"Have you noticed that Fred and George have been acting a little odd lately?" Harry was carrying his firebolt out to the Quidditch field for practice. The first game of the year was Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor, and their new captain, Alicia, had started practicing the team three weeks ago. Even though Ravenclaw and Gryffindor weren't normally rivals on a large scale, their new keepers were extremely competitive transfer students from Durmstrang, and no one was sure what a threat that they posed.  
  
"They're always acting odd. It think it's a requirement to be a twin or something."  
  
"No, Ron, I mean seriously weird. Ever since we came back from Hogsmeade they've been stuck together and not talking to anyone else."  
  
"Ah, they're just all wrapped up in their joke shop enterprise. They'll be 'normal' again in a few weeks. Hey, I'll see you after practice. I've got to meet Hermione up in the library." Ron rolled his eyes, smiled, and headed off. Harry hurried out to the field.  
  
As Harry crossed the field, he noticed Alicia had not yet arrived with the balls, so he took the opportunity to approach Fred and George. "Is anything going on with you two?" Harry asked cautiously, not wanting to upset them or draw attention.  
  
Fred and George gave one another a pensive glance. "Do you mind if we ask you a question?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"Who did we have an appointment with in the last month?"  
  
"Mr. Salister, why?"  
  
Fred and George nodded approvingly and continued. "Sorry, Harry, but we had to make sure that you were really you," Fred explained.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Okay," George began, "We don't know exactly what's going on, but when we were in Hogsmeade, we say two Snapes, two McGonagalls, and Sprout."  
  
Harry was now thoroughly confused. "Perhaps you two have had one too many trick wands aimed at you. How could you see two Snapes and two McGonagalls… unless someone used a Polyjuice potion," Harry had just answered his own question. George and Fred nodded in agreement. Harry's mind began working overtime. "But why those two, and why in front of so many people. They could have been caught."  
  
"We're still not sure. That's shy we decided to tell you. If someone was trying to get into the school, they could only get in if they were student, faculty, or Ministry Administration. We figure that whoever let that troll in the first day of classes must have been disguised as a Hogwarts student or teacher all this time."  
  
"Do you still have the Marauder's Map?" George piped in.  
  
"It's in Dumbledore's office. He kept it after the fake Mad Eyed Moody used it and killed Crouch." Harry stopped. He felt a shot of guilt run through his body. If he hadn't allowed anyone to see the map, Crouch might not have been killed.  
  
"Do you think you could get it?"  
  
"I don't know… Why don't we just tell Dumbledore?"  
  
"How will we know its really Dumbledore? It could be an imposter."  
  
"You two are beginning to sound like Moody. Only Dumbledore can get into his office. We'll simply get into his office. We'll simply request to speak to him there."  
  
"Not yet, Harry," Fred warned. "For right now, we three are the only ones we can trust."  
  
"If we need to talk further about this," George added, "We'll need a password that only we know." He thought hard and then whispered in Fred's and Harry's ears, "Red spot Berty Bott."  
  
Alicia finally crossed the field carrying the Quidditch equipment. With that, practice began. After two hours of maneuvers and trial runs across the field, Alicia decided that they had practiced well, and everyone headed inside to prepare for dinner.  
  
The next day was filled with excited students rushing out to the Quidditch field. Snape, too, was on his way out to the field when he glanced in the Arithmancy class. The two Atwoods seemed to be arguing about something.  
  
"And I'm telling you that it's not true. Why would I do something so stupid?"  
  
"I don't know," Angeline looked unconvinced at her brother's remark.  
  
"Do you really distrust me that much?" Lyle gave her a hurt look. "Has that greasy git been feeding you lies about me or something?"  
  
"No, and stop calling him that." Angeline gave Lyle a warning glare. "The only greasy git here is you."  
  
"That hurts, Ange."  
  
Angeline rolled her eyes and pushed some books into Lyle's arms. "Make yourself useful and take these back to the library."  
  
Lyle looked meaningfully at his sister. "You do believe me, don't you? I mean, you know I'd never do anything that could cause you to get hurt."  
  
"Okay, maybe you didn't do it, but I still think you know a lot more than you're letting on."  
  
Snape, realizing the time and not wanting Angeline to miss her first Quidditch match, stepped into the classroom and cleared his throat. The siblings turned and faced the door. "I hope that I'm not interrupting anything, but the game is about to start." Snape mustered a cold, contorted half smile at Lyle.  
  
"As a matter of fact~" Lyle began.  
  
"No. We were just getting ready to head out to the field," Angeline interrupted before Lyle could make any snide remarks. She moved towards the door to join Snape and turned back only to see Lyle clutching the side of the desk, knuckles white, to keep from heading after Snape.  
  
"Is everything alright?" Snape questioned, curious to discover what Angeline was accusing Lyle of.  
  
"What," she said, her mind obviously somewhere else, "Oh, yes. Lyle and I just don't see eye to eye on a lot of things, that's all." Snape wanted to press the matter further, but elected to wait until a more suitable time. Moments later they were in the stands and the game began.  
  
As Madam Hooch released the quaffle into the air, excited screams and cheers rose from the crowd. Harry watched patiently for the snitch as did the new Ravenclaw seeker, a second-year named James Applebee.  
  
The announcer excitedly proclaimed Gryffindor's first ten points as Ravenclaw stole the ball and shot across the field. Just as the quaffle was thrown towards the hoop, Angelina knocked it back into Gryffindor territory while just barely dodging a bludger that George couldn't seem to get control of.  
  
Snape glanced over at Angeline. Any hard feelings that she had exchanged with her brother had melted away for the moment as she smiled excitedly trying to keep up with every little movement of the players. "Who would have ever thought of using brooms for a sport," she mumbled in her amazement.  
  
Lyle sat down on the other side of Angeline and looked quite unimpressed with the entire display.  
  
From the opposite side of the field, Harry spotted the snitch just in front of the professors' stand. He raced straight at it, noticing that James had also spotted it. The two slammed into one another, side by side, and aimed straight at where the professors were sitting. The snitch shot straight up in the air at the last second, and both boys pulled hard at their brooms to compensate. Several teachers gasped out of relief. Just as James reached out to grab the snitch, it again changed course, giving Harry an advantage as it shot toward the ground. By the time James had turned, Harry had his hand around it. He raised the snitch in triumph just as a bludger slammed hard into his arm and sent him flying off his firebolt and to the ground. Luckily, he wasn't far enough up to do any permanent damage. He hit the ground and rolled, the snitch still in his hand. Immediately, he pulled out his wand and yelled, "Accio firebolt!" The broom came back to him in one piece. He had lost his faithful Numbus 2000 to the Womping Willow two years prior, and he was not going to allow the same fate to come to the firebolt.  
  
Angeline ran to where Harry stood as the crowd cheered wildly. As the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors shook hands, Angeline checked Harry's arm. "Broken again," she looked at him as though she were sorry.  
  
"It's alright. I've broken more bones at Hogwarts than I have in my entire life. Madam Pomfrey will fix it, I'm sure." He grimaced a bit. As many times as he'd broken his arm, it still hurt each time as though it was a first. Harry managed a smile and headed off to the medical wing with Ron and Hermione at his side.  
  
"That boy will do anything for attention," Snape proclaimed from behind Angeline.  
  
She gave him a look of pity and almost irritation. "I don't think he's out to get attention, Severus. I think he's simply trying to be a normal teenage wizard." She looked him straight in the eyes. "What is it that makes you harbor so much hatred for the boy?"  
  
"Nothing that I need to explain to you," Snape remarked in a short manner, not wanting to go into a long, detailed explanation of his past with Harry and the boy's parents, James and Lily.  
  
Angeline took the remark a bit more rudely than Snape had intended. "Very well then. I shall leave you to your thoughts." She turned and walked briskly back to the building.  
  
Snape stood alone and watched her for a few seconds. "I simply meant," he mumbled to himself, "that you wouldn't be interested." He shook his head, frustrated, and proceeded across the field. As he did, Lyle grinned evilly at him from a few feet away and spoke just loud enough that Snape could hear.  
  
"Poor, poor Sevi. What's the matter? Can't turn on the charms anymore?"  
  
Snape resisted the increasing urge to snap Lyle's legs with a breaking spell as he went to his quarters. 


	10. Reflections

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are all creation of the wonderful J.K. Rowling. The only characters I do own are Angeline, Lyle, and a few lesser characters that will pop up to visit from time to time.  
  
  
  
A/N: WOOOHOOO!!!! I officially have five reviews! ::does a victory dance around the lap top computer:: Thank you sooooo very much to everyone who took the time to hit the little review button at the bottom of the page, and thanks also to the people who are reading but not reviewing. (I know, I'm guilty of this crime as well sometimes.) Again, thanks……… now, on with the show!  
  
  
  
A/N #2: Okay, to those of you who had to read chapter 9 over again, I humbly apologize. I was having a bit of trouble figuring out the new system of uploading, and in my stupidity, I uploaded the wrong chapter. (Sniff, Sniff…) Please forgive me… I promise that I'll make it up…somehow….someday… =)  
  
  
  
~Chapter 10~  
  
  
  
  
  
The storm that had hung over Hogwarts refused to subside. Gryffindor played Slytherin in two days, and no relief from the storm seemed to be in sight. Harry sat in front of his window in the Gryffindor tower and tied a letter to Hedwig's leg. "I'm sorry to send you out in this, girl, but I can't trust this letter to any other owl." Hedwig puffed her snow white chest up, proud to have such an important task. The letter was to Lupin, and Harry didn't think it wise to keep recent events from him any longer. Ron and Hermione had begun to notice that Fred, George, and even Harry were turning too paranoid. Harry finally caved in and told his friends what had happened with the twins, which eased his paranoia. After all, if he couldn't trust his best friends, who would he be able to get to help him when and if the real imposters showed up?  
  
Harry opened the window and Hedwig quickly disappeared into the storm. Harry wondered if Sirius was back from his secret mission and if everything went alright. As his mind wandered, he thought of the upcoming Quidditch match and his nerves became even further fringed. Tensions were high throughout the school, especially since Halloween. One of the Slytherins had cast a spell on the pumpkins in the Great Hall and sent them plummeting onto the Gryffindor table. In return, several Gryffindors had sent plates of food hurdling across the room pegging several Slytherins square in the face. Harry had been one of the first to retaliate, making sure to hit Draco Malfoy. What followed could only be described as the largest food fight in wizarding history. Dumbledore had suppressed his laughter until McGonagall had been hit in the face with a pile of chocolate cream pie. She, in her fury, had yelled, "Finite Incantatem," and caused all the commotion to stop. She ordered everyone to go straight to their rooms and write two parchments on the foolishness of childhood pranks and their consequences on the school.  
  
Harry smiled as he thought back to the expressions across the head table that night. McGonagall had given Dumbledore a look that would have sent even the bravest of Death Eaters into hiding as the pie shell pieces dripped onto her robes. Dumbledore kept repeating, "Minerva, they're just having fun. They're children," as he suppressed the laughter that wanted desperately to escape his control. Lyle, who had seemed quite pleased with himself ever since the first Quidditch match, was smiling triumphantly as Snape scraped off red, green, and yellow pudding from his face and robes. Angeline, who had escaped quite unscathed, stood watching her brother and Snape. The two were quite unaware of their audience as they exchanged rude comments and evil glares. It was this final occurrence that caused Harry to laugh to himself. Angeline seemed very frustrated and fed up with their behavior and had picked up two of the pies from the head table and slammed them square in Lyle's and Snape's face. She then turned and left the Great Hall behind the last of the students as Snape and Lyle stood motionless with pie dripping off their shocked faces.  
  
Harry climbed into bed feeling a little less worried about everything as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
Okay, a wee bit short, but I think that the next chapter will make up for it. =) Oh, and don't forget to read and review! 


	11. Noitome

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own any of the characters in this story. They were all created by the wonderful author, J.K. Rowling. The only characters that are truly mine are Angeline, Lyle, and a few lesser characters that will pop up from time to time.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Oodles and oodles of thanks to all those who are reading, and bunches more thanks to those who review! =)  
  
  
  
  
  
~Chapter 11~  
  
  
  
The day had finally arrived. Harry picked at his breakfast, and as usual, Ron and Hermione urged him to eat. It was the same every year. Although the room was relatively silent, everyone could sense the excitement in the air. After breakfast, everyone headed out to the Quidditch field.  
  
The rain was beating down furiously. Although it was morning, the sun was completely hidden by dark clouds which cast an eerie green tent on the field and the surrounding mountains. The wind howled as the stands were filled by teachers and students with the Imperious Charm that sent water repelling in every direction.  
  
Angeline was sitting in the faculty's section next to Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick. Snape sat down behind her but said nothing to her. He had wanted to apologize for being rude at the last match, but Angeline had been surrounded by people each time that he had approached her. He found it disturbing not to be able to apologize outright, but he did not want to chance a rejection in front of the other teachers. He had worked hard to maintain his privacy at Hogwarts, and he was not willing to compromise that privacy. Snape noticed that Angeline had on one of the Gryffindor pins that Hermione had enchanted to flash the team name flying on a broomstick with intermittent gold snitches flying around.  
  
Madam Hooch walked out onto the field and the players moved to their places. "There is to be no rule breaking this year." She gave both sides a warning glance and released the quaffle into the air. Both teams raced to the center, causing water-soaked robes to flail about in the wind. Gryffindor obtained possession of the quaffle and headed across the field. Seconds later, "Ten points for Gryffindor!" was heard over the rolls of thunder.  
  
Harry sought desperately for the snitch. Several times the wind had set him veering off course as he flew in search. "Ten more points to Gryffindor!" Harry looked over his shoulder and saw Fred knock a bludger toward the Slytherin captain, but it was blown off course immediately. When Harry looked back around, he saw the snitch about thirteen feet in front of him. Malfoy was across the field and up much higher than Harry, and he knew Malfoy would not make it to the snitch before him.  
  
Harry turned and raced forward, a feeling of victory rising within him. Just as Harry closed in on the snitch, the Slytherins shrieked in terror as both bludgers slammed into Malfoy and sent him dropping to the ground. Harry made a split-second decision. If Malfoy hit the ground from the height he was at, it would kill him on impact. Harry abandoned the snitch and shot straight toward Malfoy as fast as his broom would take him.  
  
Snape had sprang to his feet, a look of worry on his face. He, like everyone else on that side of the field, had seen Potter abandon the snitch. It had taken a moment to realize why. Angeline held her breath and clasped her hands in front of her mouth. Snape gripped the side of the stand hard. Even Dumbledore had stood in concern. Unfortunately, Quidditch rules strictly forbade anyone to use magic to influence anything or anyone in the game.  
  
Harry focused hard as he navigated against the wind. Several lightening bolts shot around the field. Two seconds later, Harry had hold of Malfoy's arm. The sudden force of catching someone his own size caused Harry to go slightly off balance. He slid but gripped tight to his broom. Malfoy squirmed around enough to grab hold of Harry's broomstick with his other hand as Harry flew after Malfoy's broom. The wind sent the broom towards the ground. As Harry approached, Malfoy let go and dropped onto his broomstick. Harry turned his attention back to the snitch, which Malfoy was now racing towards. Just as Harry began to accelerate, a bolt of lightening shot from somewhere near the opposing side of the stadium. It slammed straight into Harry, knocking him to the ground quicker than anyone could blink. Harry didn't even have time to cry out in pain. He saw the snitch, and then nothing at all.  
  
Malfoy grabbed the snitch, winning the game. He turned and realized Harry was no where near him. He felt pleased until he looked down and saw Harry motionless on the ground. He had won, but it didn't seem all that great at the moment.  
  
Angeline and Dumbledore pushed through the crowd. Harry laid motionless in the mud. There was a large burn in his Quidditch robe where the lightening had struck him. The hole in the robe still had smoke rising from it when Angeline dropped to her knees in the mud next to him. Snape pushed his way through the crowd and watched as did Lyle. Angeline began her magic without any objections. Seconds later, Harry opened his eyes and sat up.  
  
Rain hit hard up against his face. The faces around him were blurry, but he soon realized it was because his glasses had been knocked off his face. "Come, Harry. Poppy will want to have a look at you." Harry knew Dumbledore had said it, but he could only make out a fuzzy white smudge where a face should have been.  
  
"My glasses," Harry felt around for them but with no luck. Dumbledore helped Harry to his feet and led him to the medical wing. Several students and teachers stood watching Angeline for a few moments before walking inside and whispering amongst themselves.  
  
Snape stepped forward to help Angeline to her feet, but Lyle beat him to it. Lyle gave his sister a concerned look and she assured him that she was alright. Angeline turned to look at Snape. Her fiery red hair was hanging across her eyes because of the wind and rain. Snape opened his mouth to say something, but Lyle ushered her inside and out of the rain before Snape could begin. She looked back and gave Snape an understanding and apologetic half smile.  
  
"Lumos," Snape said and used his wand as a light to find Harry's glasses on the dark field. After a few moments, he found them, picked up the broom, and headed inside to his office to change into some dry robes.  
  
Harry laid down in the bed in the infirmary as Madam Pomfrey scurried from the cabinet to the bed and then off to tend to another student who sounded sick to his stomach. Harry knew that Ron and Hermione were standing next to him although he could only discern them by hair color at the moment. "What happened?" Harry questioned, still not quite sure of what happened to his glasses, or the game for that matter.  
  
"You got hit with lightening… and Malfoy got the snitch," Ron added the last part with difficulty.  
  
Harry's head hit the pillow and his stomach lurched. Snape stood at the door and watched them for a few moments.  
  
"We lost, and it's all my fault." Harry thought about the look of disappointment that must have crossed Alicia's face.  
  
"It's not your fault, Harry," Hermione looked sympathetically at him. "You don't control storms…and you're lucky to be alive."  
  
"I've turned into a walking bad luck charm."  
  
"Stop it, Harry. You know that's not true." Hermione crossed her arms defiantly.  
  
Harry was completely disgusted with himself. He laid there in silence and ran through a stream of events in his head. "Yes, it is true. Do you realize how many times I've been to the medical wing since I've been at Hogwarts?"  
  
"So, what difference does that make?"  
  
"That's just the start of a long list. I've let my team down more times than I can count, I'm constantly getting someone into trouble-"  
  
"Harry, stop. You know that's not true-"  
  
Harry's frustration grew and he continued as the rage built inside of him. "Wake up, will you? Did it ever occur to you that Cedric… and Mr. Crouch and…" Harry swallowed hard and fought the burning sensation in his eyes, "and my parents would still be alive if not for me? Now if all that doesn't scream cursed, I don't know what does!"  
  
Harry's last comment had left the infirmary silent. He wanted to get out and be by himself, so he swung off of the bed and headed out the door. Snape moved out of the way as Harry bumped into the wall and ran towards the stairs. Hermione watched him go but did not run after him. Ron looked considerately at Hermione and whispered, "He didn't mean anything by yelling like that. He just needs to be alone a little while, that's all."  
  
In the hall, Snape watched Harry retreat down the stairs, wiping spastically at his eyes and sniffing all the way. Hearing Ron's words to Hermione, he thought to himself, "No. Being alone is the last thing that boy needs right now."  
  
Snape headed into the room and looked silently down a the children. He held out Harry's broom and gave it to Ron. "I trust that you know where this belongs," he said. He then turned and walked silently out the door, his robes billowing behind him.  
  
"Let's go," Ron urged Hermione out the door and back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Snape spiraled down the staircase toward the dungeon. As he glanced out one of the doors, he saw a tiny figure back out on the field sifting through mud in search of his glasses. Snape remembered feeling like that many times throughout his life. Some mornings he still had trouble looking at himself in the mirror because of things he had done in his past. He stepped back into the rain and was immediately soaked again. "So much for dry robes tonight," he thought to himself. "Mr. Potter," Snape looked calmly down at Harry.  
  
Harry jumped. It was impossible to hear anyone walking on the field with all the wind and thunder. He looked up and saw a smudgy, dark outline. "You shouldn't leave your things lying around," Snape said coolly as he handed Harry his glasses.  
  
Harry put them on gratefully and mumbled, "Sorry, Sir." Harry's world came into clear focus. He looked up at Snape and expected a scowl. Instead, Snape looked concerned. It scared Harry a little.  
  
"Come with me, please," Snape turned and Harry obeyed, although reluctantly. Snape led him down the stairs to his office in the dungeon. Once inside, Snape motioned for Harry to sit down in a chair in front of his desk. Harry had only been in the room one other time, but only briefly. He sat down and watched Snape silently. Snape pulled a kettle from his fireplace and poured its contents into two small tea cups on his desk. He gave one to Harry and took one to his seat across the desk. He replaced the kettle in the fire and picked up a blanket that was draped across a chair near the window and handed it to Harry who accepted it gratefully. The dungeon was cold and damp all year round, but today it seemed colder than usual to Harry who had water and mud dripping from his Quidditch uniform.  
  
Harry looked down at the floor, not wanting to meet Snape's gaze from across the desk. He noticed the burned spot and the hole on his uniform.  
  
"Is there anything you would like to tell me, Mr. Potter?"  
  
"No." Harry didn't feel like talking, especially to Snape. He knew there must be some ulterior motive to Snape's kindness since Snape seemed to always be seeking to catch him doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing.  
  
Snape could sense Harry's lack of trust, but he could not blame him. It was true that he was extremely hard on his students and they often saw him as cold and cruel. "You'll find that I am a lot less threatening when my students do as they are told and obey the rules. As, for a change, you have broken no rules and caused no disturbances, I think you'll find it easier to talk to me."  
  
Harry thought a moment, keeping his eyes on the floor. "Is it possible for someone to be born a bad-luck charm?"  
  
"Although some individuals are constantly finding themselves in the midst of mischief and turmoil, no, there is no such thing as a walking bad- luck charm. It is a muggle-bred myth." Snape sipped his tea and watched Harry fidget uncomfortably. "Consequently, Cedric, Bertie Crouch, and your parents did not die because of anything you did."  
  
Harry met Snape's gaze. He realized Snape must have been at the door of the infirmary when he had yelled at Hermione and Ron. "But it was my fault." A flood of memories came rushing back over him. "Cedric died because I was in the Tri-Wizard tournament. And if I hadn't had that map, Crouch's son would never have known where Crouch was, and…" Harry tried to stop, but he couldn't, "if I hadn't have been in the room my mother could have ran from Voldemort! Instead, she had to stay and protect me, and for what? Just so I could grow up with the Dursleys and make everyone's lives miserable. I shouldn't even be sitting here now. Voldemort should have killed me when he had the chance!" Harry stood and bolted for the door. He felt completely out of control. It was unlike anything he had felt before. With every word, he grew more and more angry at himself. Snape stood and grabbed Harry by the shoulders to keep him from running. "Let me go! What do you care, anyway? You hate me, and you know it! Me and my parents!"  
  
"That is not true, Mr. Potter. Now please calm yourself." Snape held on to Harry who was slowly wearing himself out. Snape noticed a small, green scar where Harry had been hit with the lightening. He immediately dragged Harry up to Dumbledore's office, while Harry kicked and tried to run the entire time. "Butterbeer," he muttered to the gargoyle, and it jumped out of the way. Dumbledore and Angeline turned just as Harry decked Snape square across the jaw.  
  
Warm blood ran down from Snape's lip as he gripped Harry's arms tighter. "Severus, what is going on? Harry, calm yourself," Dumbledore stood and approached them.  
  
"Sir, that was no regular lightening bolt that struck Mr. Potter." Snape pushed Harry forward and into a chair. Harry struggled to get away. He no longer even thought rationally about the situation. Snape noticed that Angeline did not seemed surprised by his remark. "There is a green scar where he was hit. Someone in the stands must have known a noitome curse. This one seems to be a cross between anger and guilt."  
  
Dumbledore examined the scar as Snape held Harry as still as possible. "We will have to perform the counter curse immediately before his conditions deteriorates."  
  
Angeline looked a bit confused at that point. "What is the counter curse?"  
  
A potion formed from the tear of a dragon, the hair of a tarantula, snake's tooth, and the blood of a friend with whom the person has had a recent confrontation." Snape needed to go get the ingredients, but was reluctant to leave Harry free to dart about the office. In his present state, he was dangerous to himself and those around him.  
  
"I'll go to your office and gather the ingredients…but what about the blood?"  
  
"Bring Ms. Granger with you. She shall suffice."  
  
In a matter of minutes, Angeline had returned with everything, including Hermione. Hermione looked timidly around the room. Angeline had not yet explained what was occurring.  
  
Snape relinquished control of Harry to Dumbledore while he prepared the potion. Angeline watched his every move, intent upon memorizing the potion.  
  
Hermione was growing fearful. Harry was thrashing about wildly and she could not comprehend why she was required. Finally, Snape turned to her and spoke in a calm voice. "Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter is not well. At the Quidditch match, the lightening bolt that hit Potter was a noitome curse. It causes extreme and progressively uncontrollable emotions; in Potter's case, anger and guilt. The counter curse is the potion that I am preparing. The final ingredient depends upon you. I need the blood from a person with whom Mr. Potter has had a recent confrontation."  
  
Hermione nodded her head. She had never before heard of a noitome curse and decided quickly that it must be in the restricted section. "Of course I'll help."  
  
Snape knelt down in front of Hermione with a black handled dagger in his hand. "Your hand please, Ms. Granger."  
  
Hermione held out her hand as Snape prepared to cut. Angeline gripped Hermione's other hand in support. Snape gently cut Hermione's hand and held it over the potion allowing several drops of blood to fall into the cauldron. Hermione had kept her composure rather well. Snape released her hand and she let go of Angeline's hand to hold her cut hand. Angeline pointed her wand at Hermione's hand and whispered, "Ferula manus," and the hand was bandaged and all of the pain had fled.  
  
Snape placed the potion on the scar and waved his wand over the area. The potion was immediately absorbed into the scar. Dumbledore let go of Harry who sprang to his feet to escape. Before he was half way across the room, he stopped and placed his hand to his head. The room spun around him and before he knew it, he was falling. Snape caught him and helped him to the chair.  
  
Angeline looked inquisitively at Snape who had moved back to observe Harry. "He will be fine once he's rested. The sudden drop in adrenaline caused the dizziness."  
  
"Professor Atwood, would you please take Harry back to his room? Hermione, make sure that you and Ron keep an eye on him until he's better." Angeline took Harry by the arm and led him out of the office. Hermione followed quietly behind them. When the door was securely shut, Dumbledore spoke. "We have a serious problem on our hands, Severus."  
  
"I agree."  
  
"Do you have any suspicions as to who among us could have cast that curse?"  
  
"Off hand, no. The only people who could have been capable of such a curse are Death Eaters, and not all Death Eaters have the capability."  
  
"Which Death Eaters could have conjured it?" Dumbledore gave Snape a serious stare.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy, Richard Burman- but he is in Azkaban… myself, and Voldemort." Snape thought for a moment as he wiped at the blood that was dried on his chin. "It troubles me that Professor Atwood seemed unsurprised when I mentioned the name of the curse."  
  
"Angeline has dealt exclusively with the dark arts, Severus. As a matter of fact, prior to her transfer here, she had been doing undercover work for the Ministry. It seems that Angeline is very well versed with not only healing charms and healing magic, but also with dark magic."  
  
Snape raced through several notions brewing in his mind. "That makes sense. Voldemort and I are the only ones who know the cure for the noitome curse. With the new wave of Death Eaters, I am sure that Voldemort has been teaching the old curses and spells at a more advanced rate than when he was first in power. Anyone could be a suspect."  
  
Dumbledore nodded in agreement. "I have my suspicions, as I am sure you and Angeline do as well. She recognized the noitome curse immediately but elected to discuss it with me before seeking a counter curse. She seemed to know that you would watch after Harry, so she felt not angst in leaving him unguarded in the infirmary." Dumbledor's eyes twinkled. "For now, we must keep all suspicions quiet. I do not want unwanted strife without supported evidence."  
  
"Of course not, Headmaster," Snape nodded and turned to retreat to his quarters to change out of his wet robes for the second time. Before he left the room, Dumbledore spoke up.  
  
"Severus, you and Angeline are turning out to be quite an intriguing couple."  
  
A look of extreme shock and confusion shot across Snape's face. "I beg your pardon, Sir?" His irritation was beginning to surface.  
  
"I think you would be a much happier person if you would try and be yourself around her and not worry about what she will think."  
  
Snape turned, speechless, and left the room. He thought it unnerving that Dumbledore seemed to be able to see straight through everyone's exterior. Not only that, but he could go from being very serious to smiling and joking in the same setting. "Disturbing," he mumbled to himself as he walked down the stairs feeling pensiveness, irritation, and embarrassment rolled into one.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
A/N: Thanks for sticking with me! I hope that made up for the shortness of the last chapter. =) Oh, and by the way, noitome spelled backwards is emotion. I know, it's a bit corny, but I'm not very creative when it comes to making up new curses.  
  
I know that not many explanations are being offered right now, but I assure you that they will come! I have already completed this book and am now working on the second one. Right now I am just combating school, work, and daily life in order to put up new posts.  
  
Again, thanks bunches!!! 


	12. Wand Fun in Potions

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own any of the characters in this story. They were all created by the wonderful author, J.K. Rowling. The only characters that are truly mine are Angeline, Lyle, and a few lesser characters that will pop up from time to time.  
  
  
  
A/N: Thanks a bunch Chary, Abby, Forsestsilver, and Tina for reviewing! =)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Chapter 12~  
  
  
  
Harry awoke with a pounding headache about an hour before breakfast. He rolled over and pulled his glasses from his small bureau. Moments later, Fred and Ron came over to his bed. "You feel any better, Harry?" Ron's concern for his friend was evident.  
  
Harry ran through the last twenty-four hours in his head. "I'm so sorry for yelling like I did, Ron."  
  
Ron smiled. "No problem. Professor Atwood explained everything after we took you up to the room yesterday. She also said that Madam Pomfrey wanted you to take these when you got up." Ron handed Harry two small, white pills. "She said you'd have a wicked headache today."  
  
"That's an understatement," Harry said as he took the pills. As they headed downstairs, Harry stopped with a look of panic.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"We have double potions today, right?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Great. Simply wonderful. I punched Snape in the mouth yesterday, and I'll wager that he's not in a forgiving or sociable mood today."  
  
Fred laughed. "Why can't I ever be around for the fun stuff?"  
  
After breakfast, the Slytherins and Gryffindors sat whispering in potions. The latest topic of conversation was the upcoming Yule Ball. Once more the girls were standing in swarms giggling away while boys were practicing their pick-up lines and debating on who they were taking. Much to Harry's relief, no one seemed to know anything of the prior day's events.  
  
"Who are you going to take, Harry?" Ron asked in his softest whisper.  
  
"I haven't really thought about it." Harry's head wasn't throbbing as bad, but he still felt drained. He had pushed the Ball from his mind mostly due to the discomfort that it brought with it. Last year he had to take someone that he did not want to take because he waited until the last moment to ask Cho to go with him and she already had a date. He wanted to ask her again, but he didn't want to risk being told no again.  
  
"I was thinking about who I should bring all through breakfast." Hermione shot an irritated warning glance at Ron jus daring him to get a high attitude.  
  
"And who might that be?" she said coldly.  
  
"Well, I thought I'd leave my door of opportunity open. I might even go stag."  
  
"Is that so? I suppose I'll be sending an owl to an old friend from last year~"  
  
"What do you mean?" Ron's voice rose causing a few people to turn around and stare. Luckily Snape walked in and Ron and Hermione could no longer argue.  
  
Snape picked up a parchment and checked to see that everyone was present. He paused when he came to Harry's name but quickly resumed his roll. "We will be having a pop quiz today. The parchments that you will receive contain an anti-cheating charm, so I advise you to answer honestly and without assistance." Panicked looks filled the room. A pop quiz after a Quidditch match and a long weekend was a brutal way to begin the week. "You have thirty minutes to complete the quiz. At the end of thirty minutes, your parchments will disappear and you shall copy down the ingredients on the board and then prepare a shielding potion that you will drink toward the end of class. Its effects are meant to last two hours… IF you manage to prepare it properly. After you have taken the potion, you will wait twenty minutes, partner with someone in the room, and duel with your wands." Snape placed the parchments on the tables, sat down at his desk, and said, "You may begin."  
  
Quills began to move furiously after a preliminary pause to read the instructions. Harry struggled to remember the fifth ingredient in sleeping potions as Ron ran his hand through his hair in an attempt to summon the definition of seleth proportioning. Hermione, of course, finished with time to spare. She sat reading over her answers when the parchments disappeared. A few groans were expressed, but a glare from the desk quickly quieted the room. Forty minutes before class ended, everyone drank their potions and spent twenty minutes whispering as quietly as possible while Snape graded the parchments. Finally, Snape stood and gave the quizzes back. "I can see that this term has been a complete waste of your time and mine. I expect much more out of each of you than you are putting into this class. Let us find out if you can at least follow directions. Choose your partners and duel."  
  
Harry partnered with Neville. At least if his potion didn't work, he didn't have to worry about turning into anything too horrible. Ron and Hermione raised their wands in preparation. They were still angry with one another and were ready to get rid of some frustration. On command, hexes and curses went flying about the room. Harry and Neville's potions worked, much to their relief. Hermione's wand shot green sparks at Ron at the same moment that Ron shot red sparks a her. There was an exploding sound as a ball of sparks shot across the room, catching Crabbe's robe on fire and sending smoke and flames in every direction. Several students screamed and jumped behind tables for protection. Snape himself just barely escaped being singed. Harry raised his wand and said, "Flamari aquiana!" at the same moment as Snape. All the sparks across the room were put out, and everyone emerged from their hiding places.  
  
"What just happened here?" Snape stormed up to where Ron and Hermione stood with their mouths gaping.  
  
"I…I…don't know, Sir." Hermione struggled to get the words out.  
  
"It was my fault, Sir, but it was an accident," Ron said quietly as he fidgeted with his robes and stared at the floor.  
  
"Explain."  
  
"Well, you see, Sir…I knew Hermione would find a way to break my shielding potion…so I used a reflection charm just as she aimed her wand…and…" Ron trailed off.  
  
"It's not all Ron's fault, Sir. I knew the counter spell, and when my spell hit his reflection charm, it hit Crabbe…"  
  
Crabbe, who was nursing a small burn on his arm, spoke up. "I was doing a firecracker hex, Professor. I suppose that's what started the fire spinning across the room."  
  
Everyone stood silently as Snape surveyed the damage. Hermione and Ron felt the hair on the back of their necks stand on end as Snape showed what must have been a sinister smile. "Well, perhaps this term has not been a complete waste after all. You have just worked through a rather intriguing problem and have come up with some interesting explanations. However, Mr. Weasley, Ms.Granger, there is much more to what just occurred. That should give you both something to think about while you are cleaning the room after lunch tomorrow." Snape received a chorused, 'Yes, Sir.' "Furthermore, fifteen points shall be awarded to Slytherin for impressive hex usage."  
  
Evil glares were given across the room from several Gryffindors. This soon subsided with Snape's next sentence. "Mr. Potter, you have earned your house twenty-five points for bringing the situation under control without dramatics - for a change." Snape dismissed class and sat down at his desk. There was a small singed mark where a flame had landed earlier. Snape pushed his hair out of his eyes and sighed.  
  
"I thought you handled that rather well." Angeline was leaning against the door frame smiling down the isle at Snape. "I haven't seen a wand reaction like that in years. Never a dull moment, eh?"  
  
"Something like that." Snape stood to join her at the door.  
  
"Are you chaperoning the next trip to Hogsmeade?"  
  
"No, thankfully it is someone else's turn to baby-sit."  
  
"Oh, alright then." She smiled deceptively at him.  
  
"What are you up to? You're acting like a child in a candy store."  
  
"Oh, nothing worth discussing. I just needed to know if you were going, that's all. I've got to go. I have another class in a few minutes."  
  
"Wait," Snape was watching her with growing curiosity. Calmly, he began, "If you don't have any other plans, would you care to accompany me to the Yule Ball?"  
  
Angeline's smile changed to an expressionless stare. Snape tried to read her face, but failed. Growing a bit self-conscious, he added, "I mean, you are under no obligation, of course. I'll understand if you don't want~"  
  
"I'd love for you to escort me, Severus. I can't think of anyone I'd rather spend my evening with."  
  
Snape was now a bit taken aback. He hadn't really expected her to agree, and certainly not so whole-heartedly. Angeline's smile returned and she moved down the hall to her classroom. Snape watched her walk away, a small amount of pride rising within him. Angeline was very attractive. He couldn't believe that she had actually said yes.  
  
Immediately Snape felt like he was a teenager again. It had been a long time since he had been on a 'date,' and he allowed a small amount of nervousness to creep into his system. "She did seem a bit reluctant at first, though," Snape thought to himself. "Perhaps she was just being nice." His next class began to fill in, and he immediately resumed his natural frame of mind.  
  
  
  
***************************************************************  
  
A/N: I know that having a curse to counter a potion is probably pretty far fetched, but as my best friend once said, "If anyone could figure out how, Hermione could." =) 


	13. Detention

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own any of the characters in this story. They were all created by the wonderful author, J.K. Rowling. The only characters that are truly mine are Angeline, Lyle, and a few lesser characters that will pop up from time to time.  
  
  
  
A/N: Woohoo!!!! I have soooo many more reviews than I ever expected to get! THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed…Without further stalling….here is chapter thirteen. =)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Chapter 13~  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione scrubbed at Snape's desk while suppressing a shiver. It was a clear day, but the dungeon was unusually cold, even for mid-December. "This mess seemed a lot smaller yesterday."  
  
"What do you think Snape meant when he said, 'there is much more to it?' You don't think he thinks we did this on purpose, do you?" Ron was scrubbing up the ashes on the floor where Crabbe had been hit.  
  
"I don't know, but I wish I'd never learned that stupid counter curse."  
  
"What are you two up to?" Angeline peeked in the door.  
  
"Detention," Ron sighed, allowing his scrub brush to plop into the puddle of soapy water.  
  
"Aahh, I see. You two had an interesting wand encounter yesterday, didn't you?"  
  
Hermione stopped scrubbing and looked Angeline straight in the eyes. "Professor Atwood, I just don't understand Snape."  
  
"Professor Snape, Hermione."  
  
"Sorry. I mean, we know that we caused a ruckus, but we still don't know how or why it happened, and Professor Snape refuses to explain it to us."  
  
Angeline looked pensively at Hermione. "Well, I'm sure if Professor Snape did not tell you, then he probably had a good reason. However, I don't think he would mind if I told you a story." Inquisitive eyes stared back at her as she began. "When I was a young girl, I had two friends, Alex and Sky, who always squabbled about one thing or the other. One night when Sky and I sat up talking after everyone else had gone to sleep, Sky admitted to me that she liked Alex. She swore me to secrecy, and I was happy to oblige. Many years later, the three of us were working on a special project when Alex and Sky got into quite a nasty argument, and I moved to separate them when hectic sparks shot about the room. Neither one of them had commanded the wands to act, though."  
  
"Well, and then what happened?" Ron was leaning forward anticipating her next words.  
  
After a long, dramatic pause, Angeline continued. "Well, it took me a while to get rid of Alex's dragon tails as well as Sky's spider legs, but even when I discovered how to restore them to their former selves, it was ultimately up to them to solve the bigger problem."  
  
"I don't get it. What were they fighting about, and what made their wands react?" Ron was running through a stream of questions in his mind and out loud.  
  
"Well, that brings us back to our present dilemma, doesn't it. The wand, as you both know, chooses the wizard or witch. Wands can also identify brother and sister wands…among other things. If two wands react mysteriously, it coincides with an incident between the owners, not necessarily the wands." Realizing that her riddle was beginning to confuse the students, she stopped and giggled. "I think a more important task would be to discuss the hidden emotions in the room."  
  
The two reddening faces were proof enough that she had struck a nerve or two. "Emotions are an amazing thing, but even more amazing are the deep rooted feelings. Sometimes when witches and wizards suppress the truth, their wands release their frustration." Angeline pulled a small golden watch out of her robes and peeked at it, quickly replacing it and then standing. "Well, look at the time! If you two will excuse me," Angeline strode quickly out the door leaving Ron and Hermione silent and feeling slightly uncomfortable.  
  
As they went back to their cleaning, neither spoke a word. Roughly an hour later, Snape entered the room with several potions books. "Your detention is over. You may both leave."  
  
Ron and Hermione nodded, but kept their eyes fixed on the floor. As they placed their cleaning supplies back into the cabinet, Snape spoke again, breaking the thick silence. "I trust that you two will take care of any problems with your…wands. I do not wish to be putting out fires for the rest of the year."  
  
Ron and Hermione joined Harry in the common room. After sitting and not saying anything for at least ten minutes, Harry finally spoke. "So, how did detention go? Did you two figure anything out?"  
  
"Fine," Hermione said.  
  
"Not really," Ron answered the latter.  
  
Harry sat and waited for a better answer and got none. He decided that argument was better than no conversation at all and decided to bring up the Yule Ball again. "So, have you two decided who you're taking yet?"  
  
A few moments of awkward silence followed and then Ron spoke. "Well, er… I was, um, sort of gonna maybe ask Hermione." Ron's face was almost as red as his hair.  
  
Hermione smiled, flattered at having caused such embarrassment. "I'd like that, Ron," she said simply.  
  
This seemed to break all the pre-existing tension, and Ron and Hermione were soon back to their old selves. "So, Harry, when are you going to ask Cho?" Ron seemed to have developed a new sense of bravery now that he had a date.  
  
"Actually," Harry was now the one who was uncomfortable, "I was thinking of not going."  
  
"What?" Ron and Hermione chorused.  
  
"Last year I didn't really enjoy it, so I figured I'd have just as much fun doing something else."  
  
"Harry, c'mon. This year will be ten times better." Ron looked pleadingly at Harry. "This year we get to watch the faculty squirm to find dates and open the ceremonies for a change…and there's gonna be a wizarding king and queen~"  
  
Hermione jumped in, her excitement growing, "And the winners get crowned and there's a mystery prize. The Broomfield Wizards are going to be performing this year, and I've heard they're really good."  
  
"C'mon, Harry, we can't go without you. It wouldn't be the same."  
  
"Ron's right, Harry. All of us or none at all."  
  
Harry smiled. It was nice having friends like Ron and Hermione. Most all of his life had been spent watching Dudley get his way at every turn and not having anyone to talk to or to understand how he felt. He, at that moment, realized just how lucky he was. "Alright, I'll go."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, another chapter that's a wee bit on the short side, but as usual, the next chapter will make up in length! Happy trails, good evening, and thanks for making it this far! =)  
  
  
  
~Madam Arianna 


	14. Double Trouble

Disclaimer: (Clears throat and taps at microphone) I, Madam Arianna, do not own anything in the Potterverse.although I would not complain if I did. The plot is mine and a couple of the new characters. All others belong to You Know Who.  
  
  
  
A/N: Whew! I was beginning to have fan-fiction withdrawal! Sooo very much has been happening, and for anyone who is still out there reading, I want to apologize for taking so very long to update the story. So, without further adieu, let the show begin!  
  
  
  
  
  
~Chapter 14~  
  
The next Hogsmeade weekend came the weekend before the Yule Ball. A thick layer of snow had formed a blanket over the small village, but there was still quite a bit of bustle from the inhabitants. Most of the students were darting about buying Christmas presents and trying to avoid the friends they were buying for. Hermione was pawing over the novels in Vintage Books in hopes of finding the perfect present. Ron was looking extremely bored and had resorted to begging. "C'mon, Hermione, how long are we gonna be in here? I want to go to the joke store before all the good stuff is gone."  
  
"I want to get something for Professor Atwood, and then we can go." Hermione disappeared around a corner leaving Ron and Harry to pretend to be interested in a big, dusty novel on the main desk. Ron soon lost interest and walked over to look out the window. "Hey, Harry, there's Snape."  
  
  
  
"Funny, it's rare for him to leave the school as often as he has been."  
  
  
  
"Harry, he's going into.the jewelry store?"  
  
  
  
"What?" Harry joined Ron over at the window. Snape peered around to make sure no one was watching him and then entered Unique's Enchanted Jewelers. Moments later he emerged with a small black box in his hand. He placed the box in his robe pocket and strode quickly back to the castle. Ron and Harry watched until his billowing, black cape could no longer be seen.  
  
  
  
"What are you two spying at?" Hermione had emerged from the back carrying a blue and gold bound book.  
  
  
  
Ron and Harry smiled deviously. "We just saw Snape over at the jewelry store."  
  
  
  
"So?"  
  
  
  
"Someone's obviously getting a Christmas present from Ole' Snape this year," Ron answered in his most sing-songey voice.  
  
  
  
Hermione's eyes lit up. "Let me buy this and then let's go see what he bought!" Hermione was truly a romantic at heart. She gave the wizard behind the counter her money and darted excitedly out the door with Ron and Harry trailing after her.  
  
  
  
The shop was dimly lit with tiny candles that were spaced about in a circular manner. It smelled of incense and was decorated with jewels of every size and color. From behind the counter, a tall, thin woman emerged wearing deep crimson robes with bright, golden star jewels around the border. "May I help you?"  
  
  
  
Harry turned to face her. "We're just looking, thanks."  
  
  
  
"Oh, my!" she exclaimed while focusing on Harry. "Mr. Harry Potter! How are you? Oh, my word, please forgive my rudeness. My name is Emerald Sonders."  
  
  
  
Harry smiled. "Nice to meet you."  
  
  
  
"Oh, the pleasure is mine. If I can be of any assistance, please let me know."  
  
  
  
"Well, actually," Harry decided to take advantage of his fame for once, "We were wondering if you would mind answering a question for us."  
  
  
  
"I shall do my best." Her smile reminded him of Professor Atwood.  
  
  
  
"There was a man in here a few minutes ago.black hair~"  
  
  
  
"Cold stare and billowing robes," Ron added with a sly smile.  
  
  
  
"Oh, you must be talking about Severus Snape."  
  
  
  
"You know him?" Hermione joined in the conversation.  
  
  
  
"Oh, yes, of course. We went to school together. As a matter of fact, we were in the same house."  
  
  
  
Ron construed his facial features. "You were in Slytherin?" he asked with a tone of disbelief.  
  
  
  
"Why yes! Does that surprise you?"  
  
  
  
"A li'l," Ron admitted shyly.  
  
  
  
Emerald laughed, amused with Ron's honesty. "You must all be in Gryffindor then." They each nodded their heads and smiled. "Well, being in Slytherin doesn't mean that you have to be evil. I mean, look at me. And Severus isn't so bad, right? I assume you all have him as a teacher."  
  
  
  
"We do have him for Potions, but he's not always been the friendliest of gits."  
  
  
  
Emerald crossed her arms and reflected. "Potions.hmm.well, I guess that makes sense. He always made the highest marks in Potions in school, but then again, he just seemed more suited for~"  
  
  
  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts?" the three chorused.  
  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
"He's been trying to get that position for years, but Dumbledore always hires someone else," Harry said while sitting down at the main jewelry case.  
  
  
  
"Well, here I go reminiscing! What was it that you wanted to ask me?"  
  
  
  
Hermione's eyes lit up again. "We were wondering what he bought."  
  
  
  
Emerald smiled. She pulled a small box out from the shelf and brought it over to where the children sat. She opened the box revealing a small, spherical, clear crystal ball at the end of a gold chain. When she picked it up to let Hermione see it, the ball filled with a swirling golden mist and a tiny diamond appeared suspended in the center.  
  
  
  
Hermione's mouth dropped open and she whispered, "Snape bought that? It's gorgeous!"  
  
  
  
Emerald allowed Hermione to hold the necklace, and the mist immediately changed to a blue color as the diamond turned clear. Hermione's excitement was evident. "How does it work?"  
  
  
  
"Each necklace suites the spirit and needs of the person who wears it."  
  
  
  
"Like a mood ring?" Harry interjected.  
  
  
  
"At times, yes. The majority of the time, the color reflects a particular mood or feeling of the person wearing it. Once it has been given as a gift, and the receiver has put it on, it will only function for that person and no one else."  
  
  
  
"You said the majority of the time that is true," Hermione added. "What about when it's not reflecting mood. What does it do then?"  
  
  
  
"Well, it's only speculation. Not a lot is known about the functioning of this particular stone. Some say that it serves as a warning, and others believe that it reflects a bond between two people, or maybe even that it serves as a protection charm. Personally, I believe that the little thing has a mind of its own and serves as it sees fit." Emerald smiled warmly at the last thought.  
  
  
  
"Why do more people not own these? They're absolutely wonderful!" Hermione sighed while handing the necklace back to Emerald.  
  
  
  
Emerald placed it back inside its box. "Oh, for several reasons actually. The crystal mist stone is extremely rare.and expensive. I had to pull quite a few strings to obtain two at once. Besides that, the necklaces do not work for everyone. A person must be of a very powerful wizarding lineage or possess very unique powers in order for the crystal to react."  
  
  
  
"You said it's very expensive?" Ron looked pensively at the box.  
  
  
  
"Oh, yes." She gave them a figure which caused their mouths to drop open. "Yes, I know. I was shocked when Severus came in and asked for this particular necklace by name. He wouldn't tell me who it was for, but that's just like him. He's always been a very private person, especially when he's in love."  
  
  
  
"Eww!" Ron contorted his face.  
  
  
  
Hermione punched him hard in the side and rolled her eyes. "I think it's perfectly wonderful. And besides, hasn't he been a lot more tolerable this term? Maybe all he needs is a proper social life."  
  
  
  
"C'mon, Hermione. This is enough to make anyone sick. You can't possibly see Snape going out on dates and getting all mushy, can you?" Ron was completely disgusted. The last person on earth that he could ever imagine being romantic was Snape.  
  
  
  
Emerald was laughing hard. "Severus must have changed more than I realized. He used to be quite the romantic back when we were in school. As a matter of fact, Harry, he had quite a liking for your mother."  
  
  
  
Harry's face went to a state of pure shock. "My.mother?"  
  
  
  
"Yes. He was very fond of her. He was always trying to show off and impress her. Of course, that caused a lot of tension between Severus and the Merauders. Lilian's heart truly belonged to James, but she was such a gentle soul that she couldn't bare to hurt Severus' feelings. James allowed Severus some leeway for a while, but as James' and Lily's relationship became more and more serious, Severus got the picture. It's something he had a hard time getting over.in fact, I don't think he ever showed much interest in anyone after that."  
  
  
  
Harry soaked in everything Emerald had said. She had explained more about his parents and Snape in a few minutes than he could have researched in weeks.  
  
  
  
Hermione looked outside and realized that they had lost track of time. "Oh! We're late!" They jumped up and moved toward the door.  
  
  
  
Harry turned and faced Emerald before running out into the snow. "Would you mind.well.if I came in and talked to you again sometime?"  
  
  
  
Emerald smiled enthusiastically. "That would be wonderful! Send me an owl before you come and I'll have some of our old photos together for you to look at."  
  
  
  
Harry smiled and nodded. His spirits were higher than they had been in months. He wondered how well she knew Sirius and Lupin and all of the things they got into as children. Harry decided to write Lupin again before the Yule Ball. He wanted to weeks ago, but he felt like the moment was now more appropriate.  
  
  
  
The three were jogging towards the school when commotion from an alley caught their attention. They stopped and concealed themselves behind a building as they spied in the alley.  
  
  
  
"Time is running out! The Dark lord wants this completed soon, and we're not upholding our end of the bargain. Do you know what happens when people don't fulfill their promises to him?" A short, pale complected man in solid black wizarding robes was pacing back and forth and speaking with a shaky voice.  
  
  
  
"Stop worrying. Granted, we have had a few mishaps, but that was only the fault of the blundering fool~" Harry recognized the man speaking as the one who had attacked Snape before school had started.  
  
  
  
Lyle turned around and cut the man off and held a finger up in his face to threaten. "If anyone here is a fool, it is you. How can you possibly expect me to carry out this entire assignment on my own?"  
  
  
  
Ron and Harry exchanged confused looks as Hermione's face turned to pure shock. Angeline stood with her arms crossed, scowling at the arguing men. "Now listen, both of you," she began as she pushed Lyle away from the tall, slender man. "We're not getting anything done by standing around arguing."  
  
  
  
"He's gonna kill us, that's what he's gonna do," the short pale man was holding his hand to his head. His other hand was trembling.  
  
  
  
"Oh would you please shut up! If anyone gets killed, it's going to be you, not us." McGonagall emerged from the dark.  
  
  
  
Lyle shot McGonagall an evil look and growled, "And what about you? Where were you during the match? My plan would have worked if you had been where you were supposed to be."  
  
  
  
"Oh, please!" McGonagall shot a warning glance at Lyle. "Do you honestly expect me to get any work done when she can't keep Snape out of the way?" McGonagall grabbed Angeline by the arm and pushed her toward Lyle.  
  
  
  
"You'd do well not to touch me." Angeline jerked her arm away from McGonagall and glared. "I was doing fine until that girl got there~"  
  
  
  
"Shhh! Did you hear that?" The tall, slender man silenced the woman, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione held their breath. Surely he had not heard them. The man disappeared into the darkness and returned seconds later. In each hand he held the collar of a Weasley twin. "Look what we have here...two nosey Hogwarts' students."  
  
  
  
"They must be dealt with, otherwise they'll run and squeal to that meddling old headmaster," Lyle moved forward with his wand aimed.  
  
  
  
McGonagall held her hand up to stop Lyle. "We can't just kill them here. Dumbledore will realize if any of his students go missing."  
  
  
  
"We'll have to come up with a cover story then, won't we?" As he raised his wand, George and Fred took a swing at the tall man who held them. He laughed in a cold and sinister manner and held them out in front of Lyle.  
  
  
  
Hermione darted out in front of the alley before Ron or Harry could stop her. "Oh, there you are Professor Atwood! I was hoping I would find you before I went back to the school. I have the most wonderful news! Can you come with me down to Honeydukes?"  
  
  
  
Hermione's sudden appearance caught the group off guard. It gave Harry the perfect opportunity to jump out and yell, "Expelliarmus," sending Lyle's wand jetting across the road. At the same moment, Ron had sneaked around the building and hit the tall man hard across the back of the legs. Fred and George seized the opportunity to squirm out of the alley and ran back toward the school as fast as their legs would carry them.  
  
  
  
"We've got.to go.faster!" Harry yelled in between breaths. Behind them, Lyle, Angeline, and the tall man were at their heels. Luckily, Angeline slid in the snow going up the hill giving them a little headway.  
  
  
  
"Almost.there," Ron was focused on the main doors. Once inside, they slammed the doors shut hoping to buy a little more escape time. As they ran down the hall, McGonagall came out of her office and stepped right in front of them. Fred and George attempted to stop, but the efforts came too late. They slammed right into her and all three fell to the floor. Fred and George jumped up just as quickly as they had fallen and stared down at McGonagall with their hearts pounding and their mouths gaping.  
  
  
  
"Where have you all been? Have you any idea what time it is?" McGonagall stood up and brushed her robes off while staring sternly at the students.  
  
  
  
The five exchanged glances of panic. There was no possible way that McGonagall could have gotten up to the castle before them, and yet there she stood.  
  
  
  
Hermione began to speak when the latch to the main door clicked and the door began to open. The fivesome turned and began to run again. "Come back here this instant! What is going on?" McGonagall shouted after them, but they did not reply.  
  
  
  
The door swung open and Hagrid and Lyle stepped in. McGonagall turned to see who was entering as several flakes of snow shot into the hall and quickly melted. "Did Harry and the others come through here, Professor?" Hagrid towered over her with a look of concern etched on his face.  
  
  
  
"Yes, they did. What is going on? They acted like they were scared to death."  
  
  
  
Lyle stepped forward. "Nothing to be alarmed about, I assure you, Professor McGonagall. My sister, some of our friends, and I were arguing in town. The children heard us and concocted an elaborate story to explain why they were late." Lyle smiled his most charming smile and took Professor McGonagall by the arm, leading her down the hall. "Now, don't be upset with them. After all, children will be children. They just lost track of time in the joke shop. I shall have a talk with them, if you will show me to their common room."  
  
  
  
"Perhaps we should just leave 'em be til in the morning." Hagrid had a look in his eyes that McGonagall could not place, but she did agree.  
  
  
  
"Yes, I agree. I will have them meet you in your office early tomorrow morning."  
  
  
  
Lyle smiled. "Very well. I shall explain everything to them then." He bowed politely and moved down the hallway.  
  
  
  
The five students had stopped in a hallway near the library to catch their breath. Hermione slid down the wall and landed on the floor. "What are we going to do? We don't even know if we knocked down the real McGonagall~"  
  
  
  
"Or if the real McGonagall was in town a few minutes ago." Fred cut into Hermione's sentence with a tone of despair in his voice.  
  
  
  
"Now do you understand how we felt at the start of term?" George looked at Harry and shrugged his shoulders. "We're stuck between a rock and a hard place."  
  
  
  
Harry had caught his breath and was pacing back and forth in front of the window. He turned to George and Fred, "What were you two doing back there, anyway?"  
  
  
  
"We had been to see Mr. Salister when we saw them heading into the alley. We decided to find out what they were up to since everyone else had headed back to the school already."  
  
  
  
Ron looked up from his seat on the floor. "We've got to get to Dumbledore before anyone catches out of our rooms."  
  
  
  
"I agree, Harry said. With that, all five moved stealthily down the hall.  
  
  
  
Upon arriving at Dumbledore's office, Harry ran through a stream of possible passwords, but nothing worked.  
  
  
  
"Halt, who goes there? Draw your sword!" a tiny voice from a portrait on the wall demanded.  
  
  
  
"Sir Cadigan! We need to see Dumbledore immediately. Can you help us?"  
  
  
  
The knight recognized Harry and put his sword back. "Dumbledore is in London picking up the prize for the upcoming ball. He has left me here to guard his domain," he finished, puffing his chest up proudly.  
  
  
  
"W-well, when's he coming back?"  
  
  
  
"Three days."  
  
  
  
"What'll we do now?" Ron felt hopeless as he ran his hand through his hair.  
  
  
  
Harry lowered his eyes and whispered, "This can't wait, and someone has to know what's going on."  
  
  
  
"Who can we trust though?" Hermione asked.  
  
  
  
"Snape."  
  
  
  
"What?" all three of the Weasleys chorused.  
  
  
  
"What makes you think Snape's gonna help us? He doesn't even like us." Ron's distaste for the idea was evident.  
  
  
  
"Look, our past with Snape hasn't been a pleasant one, that's certain, but I don't see any other way around it. As much as we get on his nerves, Snape always does only what he thinks is in the best interests of the school. Besides, back in the alley they were saying that Snape got in the way of their plans. That means that he is not part of what's going on."  
  
  
  
Fred spoke up, "But, Harry, George and I saw two Snapes the last time we were in Hogsmeade."  
  
  
  
"We'll just have to take a chance. There's no one else."  
  
  
  
"I agree with Harry," Hermione said.  
  
  
  
"Alright, I agree. We have to make sure it's actually Snape, though," Ron decided as the twins nodded in agreement.  
  
  
  
"Oh, there you all are." The five turned in horror. Lyle was coming up the stairs toward them. "Shouldn't you all be in bed? Professor McGonagall went into the common room and didn't find any of you. I do believe that's worth some points from your house."  
  
  
  
Cornered, they did the only thing possible-they charged at Lyle. After knocking him to the floor, they ran down the stairs and moved quickly to the dungeons.  
  
  
  
The students moved silently up to Snape's door. Harry gulped and knocked on the door.  
  
  
  
Snape awoke to the sound of knocking at his door. He rolled out of bed and reached for his robe. After putting it on, he lit the lamp next to his bed as the tapping sounded again. When he walked over and opened the door, there were five students staring up at him.  
  
  
  
Harry stepped back and looked blankly at Snape. "We're sorry, Sir, but we have to talk to you, now." Harry expected Snape to yell, but he allowed his irritation to show through a gruff, sleepy whisper instead.  
  
  
  
"Potter, have you any idea what time it is? Could this not wait until tomorrow, or must you all insist on roaming the halls at night and breaking the rules constantly?"  
  
  
  
"Sir, please just listen. There's no one else we can tell. Dumbledore is gone and we can't trust anyone else."  
  
  
  
Snape stared at Harry for a few moments. Harry tried to read Snape's face but could not. "Wait here," Snape finally said and retreated back into his room, closing the door behind him. Five minutes later Snape emerged in full robes. "Sit down," he motioned them all to the chairs.  
  
  
  
"Professor Snape, do you mind telling me how I got this scar on my hand?" Hermione held up her hand for Snape to see.  
  
  
  
"Ms. Granger, if you have gotten me up in the middle of the night to play games, I shall be very unmerciful"  
  
  
  
"Please, Sir, just humor me. We have to make certain.well.please, just humor me."  
  
  
  
Snape looked as though he could have pulled his wand out and turned them all into spiders. His curiosity was now outweighing his ill mood, so he answered, "You know very well that I cut your hand to perform a counter- curse on Mr. Potter. Now, talk, or suffer the consequences."  
  
  
  
Harry was satisfied and began talking. He recounted all of the events that had taken place in Hogsmeade, including the previous trip. Snape listened attentively, nodding and leaning forward on occasions. When he had related everything he could recall, he took a deep breath and said, "and here we are. Now do you see why we had to come in the middle of the night and why we had to make sure you were really you?"  
  
  
  
Snape leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. He said nothing for a few moments, but he did not take his eyes off Harry. Finally he spoke. "Mr. Potter, how much of this story do you expect me to believe?" It was now Snape's turn to test Harry.  
  
  
  
Harry looked Snape square in the eyes as he stood and leaned over the desk. "All of it. Give me your strongest truth serum and ask me anything you want. I have nothing to hide."  
  
  
  
"That won't be necessary. I believe you."  
  
  
  
Ron, Hermione, and the twins sighed with relief.  
  
  
  
"Go back up to your rooms, and do not speak a word of this to anyone else- and I do mean anyone."  
  
  
  
"Don't worry, you have our word." They filed out of the room as quietly as they had come and made it back to the tower without encountering anyone.  
  
  
  
"What do you suppose Snape's gonna do?" George plopped down on the couch next to the fireplace.  
  
  
  
"I dunno, but what are we going to do tomorrow when McGonagall sees us at breakfast tomorrow?" Hermione sighed while collapsing into the armchair.  
  
  
  
The portrait swung open and McGonagall entered, arms crossed and face fixed in a furrow.  
  
  
  
Ron looked at Hermione and whispered, "Forget tomorrow.we have a problem now."  
  
  
  
"Where have you all been? You know the rules! No one, and I mean no one is to be roaming this school at night. Not to mention your tardiness from Hogsmeade. Well, explain yourselves!"  
  
  
  
No one said anything. McGonagall crossed the room to stand in front of them. "Someone had better say something before I truly get upset."  
  
  
  
"Professor, we can't give you an explanation," Harry spoke up. McGonagall opened her mouth to object but Harry spoke again before she could say anything else. "But I promise you that Professor Snape knows why we were up roaming around~"  
  
  
  
"We have actually been in his office for the last hour-and-a-half. We had his permission," Hermione cut in attempting to help.  
  
  
  
"And I promise that we will tell you why when we can, but please understand that we just can't explain anything right now."  
  
  
  
McGonagall didn't seem at all pleased but elected to accept their answer anyway. "Very well then, but you are not out of trouble by any means. It's dangerous enough out there without all of you sneaking about. I shall speak with Severus in the morning while you are meeting with Professor Atwood in his office before breakfast."  
  
  
  
They exchanged looks but said nothing. "Now, I advise you all go to bed. It's already three in the morning. Well.go on." When McGonagall heard their doors close from upstairs, she allowed herself to sigh. "I am getting too old for this," she mumbled to herself as she walked out the hole into the hallway.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning came very early. When Harry heard the morning bell chime, he sat up groggily and looked out the window. The light shot through the window and across the room when he pulled open the curtain. Ron sat up and rubbed his eyes as Harry put on his glasses. "Mornin' already?" Ron questioned between yawns.  
  
  
  
Harry nodded and began to get dressed. "We have to go down to Professor Atwood's office before breakfast, and I want to get it over with as quick and painlessly as possible."  
  
  
  
"You know, I just don't' trust him. There's something about him that I just can't put my finger on."  
  
  
  
"I know what you mean, Ron. Maybe it's just the fact that the Dark Arts position is jinxed." They both headed down the stairs and waited for Hermione. When she arrived, Harry heard the next bell chime. "Where are Fred and George?"  
  
  
  
"Maybe they're already down there. C'mon, we can't wait around all morning. I'm starving."  
  
The door to Lyle's office was closed, so Harry knocked, although reluctantly. Lyle opened the door and ushered them inside. He locked the door behind them. Fred and George were already there, but they didn't at all seem upset or nervous to Harry.  
  
  
  
Lyle pointed to the seats and the three sat down next to the twins. Lyle smiled and sat down across the desk from them. "Fred and George tell me that you five had quite an experience last night. Do you three want to tell me about it?"  
  
  
  
"I'm afraid we can't," Harry looked inquisitively at Fred and George. Surely they had not said anything to Lyle after Snape said not to.  
  
  
  
"I see. You three are very loyal. Tell me, didn't Severus seem a little out of sorts last night? I know that he told you not to say anything, but did it ever occur to you that maybe Severus wasn't who he pretended to be?"  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ron crossed his arms and glared unapprovingly at Lyle.  
  
  
  
"Listen, I went to speak to Severus this morning and he denied that any of you had been to see him last night which means that you told an imposter what happened."  
  
  
  
Harry's scar began to burn as soon as Lyle finished talking. He pretended that nothing was wrong, but he did not let his guard down. Cautiously, Harry looked at Ron and Hermione and then back at Lyle. The twins seemed perfectly alright with everything. "Then how did you know he told us not to say anything?"  
  
  
  
"Fred and George told me. If you three will just trust me as they have, then I can get to the bottom of this."  
  
  
  
"Well.if Fred and George told you.we won't get in your way as long as you don't tell Snape that we're helping you."  
  
  
  
Lyle smiled. "Good, now I need to show you each something individually in here," Lyle stood up and pointed at the large storage room behind his desk. "I think that things will be a lot easier to understand once you see it."  
  
  
  
Harry's scar burned again when Fred began to talk. "It's alright, Harry. Professor Atwood had to show us before we could understand, but it's okay now."  
  
  
  
Hermione and Ron glanced at Harry. They too felt uneasy about the situation but opted to wait for Harry's response.  
  
  
  
"That's not necessary, Sir. If you'll excuse us, Professor McGonagall will want to speak to us before breakfast~"  
  
  
  
"Sorry, Harry, but that is not an option." Lyle sprang out of the chair and grabbed Harry by the arm, pulling him towards the storage room. Ron ran to help Harry and Hermione ran to open the door.  
  
  
  
"Alohamora!" Hermione yelled, but the lock did not budge. She fidgeted with it and resorted to banging on the door and screaming for help.  
  
  
  
"You all should have minded your own business last night!" Lyle threw Ron at the wall while still struggling to pull Harry towards the closet. Fred and George remained in their seats with calm, pleasant faces.  
  
  
  
In the hall, Angeline was walking toward her brother's office when she heard Hermione's voice screaming for help. She sprinted the rest of the way and pulled out her wand. "Move away from the door!" she yelled and then commanded, "Alohamora!" Nothing happened. "Reducto!" Still nothing. "Blast! There's an magic warding charm placed on the door!"  
  
  
  
"Help! Please hurry!" Hermione pleaded with her. She then turned and aimed her wand at Lyle and yelled, "Lacarnum Inflamari." Flames shot out of Hermione's wand and hit Lyle's robe. He let go of Harry and beat at the flames.  
  
  
  
"Accio wand!" Harry commanded, and Lyle's wand shot into Harry's hand. He ran over to the door to help Hermione.  
  
  
  
"Harry!" Harry turned around at Ron's cry only to see a chair flying across the room at him. "Inpedimenta!" Ron yelled, causing the chair to slow down thus allowing Harry and Hermione to move out of harms way.  
  
  
  
"Hermione, what's going on in there?" Angeline had resorted to trying to break the lock by hand but was having no luck.  
  
  
  
"Your brother has lost his mind! Help us! The door's protected from inside."  
  
  
  
"As well as outside," she replied as her sense of urgency rose. Her mind raced. She could not get the door open with magic, but perhaps it would open with brute force. She dropped to her knees and placed her fingers to the sides of her head. From inside, she heard Ron yell and then a loud bang on the wall. "Please let this work," she muttered as she closed her eyes and concentrated.  
  
  
  
Across the school, McGonagall and Snape sat whispering. "This is simply terrible," McGonagall sipped her tea and placed the cup back on the desk. "No wonder the children wouldn't talk to me last night."  
  
  
  
"I apologize for that, but I could not place them in further danger if the imposters were indeed inside the school." Snape suppressed a yawn. He had spent the rest of the night searching the halls and researching in the library's restricted section and had consequently not made it back to bed. As he reached for his cup of coffee, a pain unlike anything he had ever experienced shot through his head. He gripped his head and gasped while nearly doubling over.  
  
  
  
"Severus, what is it? What's the matter?" McGonagall leaned forward and offered a hand of support.  
  
  
  
The pain subsided just as quickly as it had appeared and Snape shook his head slightly and stood. "I'm not certain, but something is wrong. Will you come with me please?" Snape moved swiftly out the door with McGonagall at his heels.  
  
  
  
Hermione and Ron darted behind a desk to evade another flying chair. Then, as a sudden change of mood, Lyle regained his composure and held out his arms. "Enough of this!" he yelled and jerked open the door to the storage room. A dementor shot out of the room and awaited commands. "Dispose of them!"  
  
  
  
The dementor moved toward Ron and Hermione. They were cornered. Harry shouted, "Expecto Patronum," and his huge, silver horse lit the room. From behind him, Lyle attacked Harry sending his wand flying across the room. Harry scrambled across the floor, but Lyle grabbed hold of his robe as well as the wand Harry had taken from him earlier.  
  
  
  
Angeline clawed at the door as she listened to Hermione scream. Hagrid was soon behind her. "What goin on here, Ms. Angeline?"  
  
  
  
"Hagrid! Can you get the door open?" She scrambled out of the way and Hagrid pounded on the door as hard as he could. It left a crack down the center, but it did not open it.  
  
  
  
"Lyle, please open the door! C'mon, we can talk about this!" Angeline pleaded with her brother, desperate to get to the children.  
  
  
  
McGonagall and Snape were soon standing next to her. Snape looked at Angeline. Her hands were bleeding from clawing and pounding at the door. "Severus, he has the children in there!"  
  
  
  
Hagrid pounded at the door with determination. If Harry was in there, he would get to him.  
  
  
  
"Accio broomstick," Snape held out his wand. Seconds later his broomstick shot into his hands. He pushed open the window and flew out it. He rounded the tower and moved in front of the window of Lyle's office. Inside he saw the picture of disarray. Lyle had hold of Harry, who was grabbing madly for his wand. Across the room he saw a dementor with its arm stretched out toward Ron and Hermione. Without hesitation, Snape swung out from the tower to gain momentum and then sped toward the window. He broke through it and went rolling across the floor into Lyle. Harry was able to free himself and he darted toward his wand.  
  
  
  
Snape was on his feet and running towards the dementor a second after knocking Lyle to the ground.  
  
  
  
Hermione felt herself growing cold and the room was getting dim. She fought the feeling as hard as she could. Ron positioned himself in front of her, but was having trouble focusing as well. Just in time, Snape slammed into the dementor sending it into the wall. Ron grabbed hold of Hermione's arm and pulled her away from the creature.  
  
  
  
Snape felt all the warmth leave his body. He sluggishly scooted across the floor in an attempt to distance himself from the dementor. Several times his arms gave out and he hit the floor on his back. The dementor recovered quickly and turned towards Snape to administer the kiss of death.  
  
  
  
At that moment, Hagrid finally broke through the door with the help of McGonagall and Angeline using weakening charms on the magical field that protected it.  
  
  
  
The dementor had grabbed Snape by the collar when Harry summoned another Patronus. It immediately let go of Snape when Harry approached, and it retreated to the side room. Harry kept his Patronus held until he was able to walk over to the door and lock it.  
  
  
  
Hagrid moved to Hermione and Ron. They were okay, but exhausted. Lyle sprang to his feet and moved toward the door. Angeline cut him off. Her eyes were flaming. "Explain yourself!" Lyle said nothing. He had a look of defeat spread across his face. He pulled out a small vial from the pocket of his robes and quickly drank its contents. Seconds later, he fell lifelessly to the floor. Angeline gasped, confused and livid at the same time, and ran to his side.  
  
  
  
Snape felt the warmth coming back to his body and he raised up to his knees. Lyle was on the floor and Angeline had backed away from him with tears streaming down her face. "He's.he's.dead," she said in a trembling, shocked voice.  
  
  
  
McGonagall raised her hand to her mouth. Hagrid looked down at the floor as did Ron and Hermione. The twins were still seated despite all of the commotion. Snape stood and steadied himself. His legs were still a little shaky, so he used caution as he moved toward McGonagall. "Take her out in the hall, Minerva."  
  
  
  
McGonagall nodded and led Angeline by the arm out of the room Snape started to summon a stretcher fro Lyle's body when a blinding light filled the room. Lyle's body disappeared, leaving only his cloak behind. "Voldemort called his body back. He was on a suicide mission." Snape looked at Harry and moved toward the closet door. "I assume that the dementor will no longer be in here either, but be ready with your Patronus in case it is."  
  
  
  
Harry nodded. He stood back from the door with his wand raised. Snape opened the door, but there was no dementor inside. Instead, in the corner, sat a figure in ropes. As Snape re-emerged from the storage room, he brought with him Lyle Atwood. Lyle had been tied up and gagged. There was a scratch and bruise on his forehead and blood had dripped down his face and onto his robes. Snape pulled the gag out of his mouth and handed him over to Hagrid as he went out to fetch Angeline back into the room. As Angeline was ushered back in, she saw her brother standing there quite alive. The shock and confusion were too much for her, and she passed out. Snape caught her and lowered her to the floor.  
  
  
  
Hagrid pulled the roped from Lyle's arms and legs, and Lyle swept over to his sister. "What is the matter with her?" he growled the question at Snape.  
  
  
  
"Your double killed himself and she thought it was you. When you emerged from the closet, it was too much of a shock for her system to manage."  
  
  
  
Angeline opened her eyes and the room swam into focus. Lyle was hovering over her, and Snape helped her to her feet. "Wh-what is going on..Lyle?" She was battling an array of emotions in her mind.  
  
  
  
"I was going over some notes when some man came barging in. He hit me across the head with a metal bar, and the next thing I knew I was in the closet fighting to get the ropes off. I could hear the children screaming from outside, but I couldn't free myself."  
  
  
  
Harry moved over to Fred and George. They had not so much as flinched during the entire struggle. "Professor Snape, something is wrong with Fred and George. They haven't budged since we first came in here." Harry moved out of the way as Lyle and Snape exchanged glares and examined the twins.  
  
  
  
"Hypnotized," Lyle announced as he waved his wand in front of their eyes. Fred and George blinked several times and looked around the room. There were broken chairs everywhere. Glass was sprayed across the floor and seven sets of eyes were focused upon them.  
  
  
  
"Did we miss something?" George questioned feeling rather uncomfortable with all of the attention.  
  
  
  
Angeline moved toward Snape. "Severus, what is all of this about?"  
  
  
  
Snape turned his eyes to McGonagall who nodded her head approvingly. "Voldemort is after something in the school. He obviously has someone brewing Polyjuice potions for his Death Eaters."  
  
  
  
"Then he's been planning this for at least a month."  
  
  
  
"We believe that it has been longer than that.possibly since the last school term when." McGonagall stopped and looked at Harry with concern.  
  
  
  
"When he performed the rebirth ritual using my blood at the Tri-Wizard tournament," Harry finished her sentence.  
  
  
  
"We should make sure that there's no one else in the school who's not 'ter be here," Hagrid offered.  
  
  
  
"Agreed," McGonagall said. "We'll have everyone remain in the Great Hall after breakfast. I'm afraid it will take some time to cover the entire castle, though."  
  
  
  
Snape nodded, "Indeed." He glared at Lyle as he proceeded to the door.  
  
  
  
"C'mon, all of you," McGonagall ushered the children out the door. "I think you all have had enough adventuring for one week. Go on down to breakfast."  
  
  
  
"I'll tend to things downstairs, Professors." Hagrid followed the students out the door.  
  
  
  
Snape's arm stung slightly, and he rolled up his sleeve revealing a shard of glass that was protruding several inches from his elbow. Angeline watched him pull the glass out and caught a glimpse of the tattoo just below it. She allowed a look of astonishment to creep across her face. "Severus?" she whispered while pointing at his arm. Snape quickly pulled his sleeve back down and turned his back on Angeline. McGonagall looked down at the floor, and Lyle crossed his arms and looked rather pleased.  
  
  
  
"That's how you knew the noitome counter-curse and about the Death Eaters." Angeline realized quickly that Snape's past as a Death Eater was not a topic that he was proud of or that he wished to discuss.  
  
  
  
"It looks like we've found our breach," Lyle was gloating as he circled Snape. "Obviously Death Eaters cannot be trusted-nor should they be allowed to work in a school around children."  
  
  
  
"McGonagall looked up. "Ex-Death Eater, Lyle, and Severus has more than paid his debt." Her glare could have bore a hold through Lyle. "He is neither a breach nor is he an endangerment to these children."  
  
  
  
"If I have the 'courts' permission," Snape remarked coldly to no one in particular, "there is work to be done, and it will not get done by itself."  
  
  
  
Angeline wasn't sure what to say. She was quite shocked that Snape had been a Death Eater, but there were things in her past that she was too embarrassed and ashamed to tell anyone, too. She respected his privacy although she did have a dozen questions that she wanted to ask. On the other hand, Snape seemed to be causing a lot of tension between her brother and her even if it was unintentional. Lyle simply did not trust anyone where his sister was concerned. In the end, she opted to not say anything. She followed out the door shortly after Snape and jogged to catch up with him.  
  
  
  
"You don't honestly trust him, do you?" Lyle questioned McGonagall after Snape and Angeline left the room. "My sister and I have been trying to infiltrate the Death Eaters' circle for the last few years, and if there's one thing I've learned, it's never to trust one-ex or not."  
  
  
  
"Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher, and I have no doubt in my mind that he is trustworthy. He would never place any of these children in danger~"  
  
  
  
"How do you know? Have you any idea what the Death Eaters of his generation did?"  
  
  
  
"I'm certain that I am much more familiar with past occurrences than you are, and I am certainly wise enough not to question Albus Dumbledore's decisions. Professor Snape may have done some terrible things in his past, but that is not for you or me to judge. Furthermore," McGonagall realized that she was beginning to shout, so she lowered her voice, "Severus has been extremely lenient with you.for what reason, I'll never understand. As Albus' second in charge at this school, consider this a direct order. Stop causing him trouble. Otherwise, you will have no one to blame for your fate but yourself. You'd do well to remember that Severus is a much more experienced mage than yourself, and I will not hold him accountable for silencing the trouble-makers that reside herein." With that, she turned and proceeded to the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
Angeline moved silently next to Snape as they approached the Great Hall. Before they entered, Angeline grabbed Snape's arm and pulled him aside. He looked at her with his trademark emotionless mask.  
  
  
  
"Severus, I need to know something."  
  
  
  
"Look, if it's about~"  
  
  
  
"Shh-just listen. Tell me, what happened just before you and Minerva came up to Lyle's office?"  
  
  
  
Snape had expected her to ask him about the Dark Mark, or the Death Eaters, or anything else. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?"  
  
  
  
"Well.how did you know where to come, or that anything was wrong?"  
  
  
  
Snape was now the one that was astonished. He wondered if she had something to do with what he had experienced. "I'm not exactly sure. It was just.a feeling."  
  
  
  
Angeline's smile returned. "Then it did work. I wasn't sure that it would, I mean, I've only done it one other time."  
  
  
  
"Done what, exactly?"  
  
  
  
Angeline blushed slightly. "Well, I knew that I couldn't get to the children, so I.well, I called you."  
  
  
  
"Where did you learn to do that?"  
  
  
  
"My mother was able to do it. She was quite talented at it, but.she never actually taught me how. That's why I wasn't sure if it had worked or if you just happened to be in the right place at the right time."  
  
  
  
"You said that you had done it one other time."  
  
  
  
"Yes, but it was more or less an accident. I was.well." Angeline seemed to be searching for the most appropriate term, "I was in a bit of a spot, and I summoned my father." Snape listened intently but noticed that her tone changed significantly when she mentioned her father. Angeline became a bit more distant and added, "I must have done something wrong because he yelled out in pain from across the house. He warned me not to ever do it again. I suppose he thought I was misusing my magic."  
  
  
  
Snape allowed a corner of his mouth to rise to a half-smile. "I will admit that it was an interesting experience."  
  
  
  
Angeline looked hurt. "Oh, Severus, I'm sorry! Did it hurt you too?"  
  
  
  
"Don't apologize. It only hurt for a moment, and besides," Snape was now smiling full-heartedly and taking her by the hands, "I am pleased that you summoned me before anyone else."  
  
  
  
Angeline's face burned as she allowed an embarrassed smile to come across her face. Just then, McGonagall approached, and Harry came out of the Great Hall. Snape dropped Angeline's hands feeling rather ridiculous.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Potter, everyone is supposed to be in the Great Hall," Snape's ill mood quickly returned.  
  
  
  
"Yes, Sir, I know, but there's something that I have that might help."  
  
  
  
"Well, what is it Harry?" McGonagall's face had returned to its naturally stern state despite the fury that it held only moments ago.  
  
  
  
Harry held up his wand and summoned a small, black box from his room. Moments later it was in his hands. He waved his wand across the lock and it fell open. Harry pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to Snape. "Professor Dumbledore gave this back to me last week. He made me promise only to use it if it were a dire emergency." Harry tapped his wand on it and said the magic words that made the map appear.  
  
  
  
As Lyle approached wearing his most pressing glare, Harry closed the box and handed it to Snape. "Sir, I know that you and I haven't always been.well."  
  
  
  
"Yes, Mr. Potter."  
  
  
  
".I trust you now, and I can't think of a bigger emergency than this, so I'm sure that Professor Dumbledore will understand if I give this to you for now. Just, please, don't let anyone else have it. It's caused more problems than it's worth, but it could be useful to find someone who is not supposed to be here."  
  
  
  
Harry offered a half smile as he turned to go back in the Great Hall. He hoped that he was doing the right thing by giving Snape the Marauder's Map. He felt a small knot building in his stomach and decided that he was going to have to be on his best behavior until Snape decided to give him the map back.if he gave it back. 


	15. At Hagrid's Hut

Disclaimer: (Clears throat and taps at microphone) I, Madam Arianna, do not own anything in the Potterverse.although I would not complain if I did. The plot is mine and a couple of the new characters. All others belong to You Know Who.  
  
  
  
~Chapter 15~  
  
  
  
The rest of the week was relatively calm and somewhat relaxed, much to everyone's relief. Since there had been no classes, Rona and Harry had slept in as often as possible and passed the evenings by playing wizard's chess while Hermione read every book that she could get her hands on.  
  
Snape, McGonagall, Angeline, and Flitwick had spent their time adding safety charms to the area surrounding the school. After Snape used the Marauder's Map, tensions had calmed drastically among the students and the faculty. Dumbledore had arrived back safely as planned. After McGonagall briefed him on the weekend's fiasco, Dumbledore held a faculty meeting. All Hogsmeade weekends for the next term were cancelled, and each professor had to inventory all magical valuables and supplies throughout the castle. It only took two full days, which gave everyone one day off to themselves before the Yule Ball.  
  
A thick layer of snow was still spread across the ground, and Harry and Ron were getting restless by Saturday. They decided to visit with Hagrid after lunch to kill some time before the ball.  
  
As they approached the hut, they heard Hagrid humming loudly inside. They laughed and knocked on the door.  
  
Hagrid opened the door and loomed over them. "Oh! C'mon in, boys. Where's Hermione?"  
  
"Dunno. All the girls disappeared after lunch. I think she said something about going to see Ms. Angeline." Ron plopped down on a chair and Fang laid his head on Ron's lap and licked his hand excitedly.  
  
"She's taken quite a liken' ter the professor, hasn't she?"  
  
"Suppose so. She said it was nice havin' a woman to talk to for a change."  
  
Hagrid laughed as he handed Ron and Harry each a cup of tea. "So, er, Harry, are you takin' anyone tonight?"  
  
"No." Harry wanted more than anything to ask Cho, but he had decided to settle for asking her to dance once or twice if her date didn't mind. "What about you, Hagrid? Is Madam Maxime coming tonight?"  
  
Hagrid looked a bit embarrassed. "Now why is she the first person that came to your mind? We're just friends.you know that."  
  
Ron and Harry rolled their eyes and smiled broadly as Hagrid placed another log in the fireplace. "But if you must know," he added with his back turned, "she is cumin' and she's brining one of her old students with her."  
  
Ron and Harry spent an hour visiting with Hagrid and then ventured back up to the school for mail call. After checking to see if Lupin or Sirius had written back after Harry's most recent letter, and finding no return, they headed up to the tower to kill a little more time before getting ready. As they traveled up the stairs, several seventh year students walked hurriedly by whispering excitedly.  
  
  
  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
  
  
A/N: Yay! Another chapter typed and uploaded.::Does victory dance around the laptop:: Alas, this chapter is a wee bit short, but as usual, I will try to make up for it in the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 16: Night of the Yule Ball 


	16. Night of the Yule Ball

Disclaimer: (Clears throat and taps at microphone) I, Madam Arianna, do not own anything in the Potterverse.although I would not complain if I did. The plot is mine and a couple of the new characters. All others belong to You Know Who.  
  
  
  
~Chapter 16~  
  
  
  
  
  
The doors to the Great Hall were opened at promptly eight o'clock. The students filed in from the hallway and talked excitedly about everything from the decorations to who was with whom. The ceiling was bright blue, and all of the stars shone brightly with the occasional shooting star streaming by and disappearing past the boundaries of vision. An enormous Christmas tree was standing in the center of the area where the head table usually sat. It contained huge gold and silver ornaments that shimmered with every reflection of light. Suspended across the room was an array of snowflakes that each concealed a tiny candle causing an elegant glow to spread across the glittering mist that covered the floor.  
  
"How do you like the decorations?" Hermione sneaked up behind Ron and Harry and whispered. She was in a rather cheery mood.  
  
Ron tuned around with a slight air of irritation. "Hermione, where have you been~" he stopped abruptly upon facing Hermione. "Wow.I mean.you." Ron's face burned with embarrassment, "look great."  
  
Hermione's face beamed. "Thank you. You look nice in your new dress robes."  
  
Ron's mouth curved up in an embarrassed smile. Harry, who had been looking around to spot Cho, was now staring at Hermione with amazement. Harry didn't think he'd ever get used to seeing Hermione dressed up with her hair completely tame. She looked even more impressive than she had the previous year. "The decorations do look great, Hermione. Dumbledore really went all out this year."  
  
Hermione grinned as if holding back a secret as the three made their way to a round table in the corner. Neville, Jenny, Seamus, and a third year named Ana soon joined them. Harry noticed that Ana seemed to be quite nervous as Seamus pulled the chair out for her. Everyone around the table smiled at her in an attempt to make her feel more welcome, but it seemed to have the adverse effect.  
  
Ron turned his attention back to Hermione. "Are you wearing perfume?" He had never known Hermione to wear perfume before, but he found himself rather enjoying it.  
  
"Yes, do you like it? I borrowed it from Ms. Angeline."  
  
"She's got great taste. It smells just like chocolate chip cookies."  
  
"Cookies?" Hermione rolled her eyes and turned her attention across the room.  
  
"What? Isn't it supposed to?"  
  
From across the room, the faculty began to enter and fill the horseshoe of tables at the front of the room. As they walked, the glittered mist swirled about their feet. At the front of the procession was Dumbledore, and at his arm was Professor McGonagall. They were both smiling and whispering as they took their seats. They were followed by Hagrid and Madam Maxime, and then Madam Hooch, who was escorted by a tall, black- haired man with green, animal-like eyes. A few of the girls giggled when he entered the room as their dates exchanged jealous looks. The next couple in sent Harry's table gawking. Joining the faculty were two returning Tri-Wizard competitors: Fleur Delacour and Victor Krum. Fleur and Krum both looked over at the table where Harry and Hermione were and waved enthusiastically. Ron felt his blood pressure rise.  
  
Shortly after the remaining students entered and sat down, a second wave of faculty entered the room. Professor Sprout was being escorted by a short, sandy-haired man. The two seemed as though they had known one another for years, and Harry wondered if he might be Professor Sprout's husband. Several other professors filed in after them, and at the end of the progression came Snape and Angeline.  
  
Every head in the room turned and followed their path to the table. A low hum of whispers filled the room. The Slytherins kept their composure. They never approved of letting anyone think that they were the last to expect anything. The other houses were quite shocked to see Angeline at Snape's arm, and even more shocked to see that she was actually enjoying herself. Hermione was one of the few who smiled approvingly.  
  
Snape became quickly aware of all the commotion their presence had caused. Angeline, who was quite unaware of the disturbance, looked at Snape curiously. "Is anything the matter, Severus?" she whispered as they sat down at the table with Dumbledore and McGonagall.  
  
Snape looked at her and allowed his defensive nature to melt away if only for a little while. "Not at all," he answered simply but continued to look at her. Instead of the sapphire blue robes that she normally wore, she now had on a flowing, velvet emerald green robes which caused her bright, green eyes to seem to shine brightly. Angeline's usually untamable, flowing red hair was drawn up into a type of small bun with curls falling down in perfect spirals that landed neatly just above her shoulders.  
  
Angeline glanced over at Snape and realized that he was still watching her. "Severus, are you sure nothing is wrong? You mind seems to be working overtime tonight."  
  
Snape allowed a brief smile to cross his face. He wasn't accustomed to having anyone fret over him as Angeline did. "I'm quite fine, I assure you."  
  
"You should do that more often."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Smile. It suits you."  
  
Snape looked at her curiously as McGonagall tapped her glass and Dumbledore stood to make his speech. "I would like to welcome everyone to this year's Yule Ball. I would like to recognize some of our special guests before we begin the feast. Mr. Tonic from the Ministry of Magic's Defense of Magical Creature's Division," the man escorting Madam Hooch stood and smiled at Dumbledore as everyone clapped. "Mr. Sprout from the Herbological Commission," Professor Sprout's husband stood and nodded as another round of clapping began, "and two friends who I am sure most of you shall remember: Mr. Viktor Krum, our Quidditch celebrity and Ms. Fleur Delacour, a graduate of Beauxbatons and newest member of the Auror's Department here in our own country." A friendly round of applause followed as Krum and Fleur blushed and stood. Once the applause subsided, Dumbledore continued with a smile. "I would also like to recognize our decoration committee for the splendid job this year. Professor Angeline Atwood, Madam Hooch, Madame Flitwick, and Miss Hermione Granger."  
  
As the four stood, Harry noticed the tiny woman who was next to Professor Flitwick. She matched his height exactly, much to Harry's amazement. He had never imagined Professor Flitwick to be married.  
  
As Hermione sat back down, Ron leaned over to whisper, "So this is where you've been spending all of your free time today."  
  
Hermione smiled, quite pleased with being given credit along side the adults.  
  
"And now, let the feast begin," Dumbledore clapped his hands and the golden plates across the hall were immediately filled with food of all variety. The candles burned brighter than they had when everyone first entered, and they remained bright until every plate had been cleared. They then resumed their prior elegant glow.  
  
As everyone sat socializing after the feast, the Broomfield Wizards made their way to the stage at the side of the dance floor. The students all turned and waited for the professors to fill the dance floor. The band began to play a beautiful slow song and Dumbledore stood and offered his hand to McGonagall, leading her onto the floor. As they began dancing, McGonagall turned a bright shade of red as all eyes focused on them. Dumbledore was enjoying himself thoroughly and chuckled softly when he realized Minerva was blushing. Momentarily they were joined by Madam Hooch and Mr. Tonic as well as Professor Sprout and her husband.  
  
Angeline smiled at Snape. He had been avoiding her gaze since dinner had ended. She had noticed and decided she was going to have to force him onto the dance floor. "All right now, it won't be that bad. I even promise not to step on your feet. C'mon."  
  
Snape sighed and faced her. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you are enjoying this."  
  
She allowed a giggle to surface. "Humor? Well, I have seen everything now," she teased as Snape stood and offered his hand to lead her onto the floor.  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow but did not get irritated. Although he would never admit it, he was enjoying being with her. As a Slytherin, he was definitely in control of his emotions in front of others. "I should warn you, I haven't danced since I was a student here."  
  
"Then you're much more experienced than I. I've never danced before in my life."  
  
Snape could not read her face and assumed that she must be joking due to her calm attitude as they began to dance.  
  
Eventually all of the professors were on the dance floor. Harry watched each of them and wondered if they were as uncomfortable as he had been last year. He let his mind wander and began scanning the room for Cho. He hadn't seen her come in and had thus far not been able to spot her at any of the tables. Soon the music was over and all of the students were clapping and moving to the dance floor themselves. The band played a faster tune and the students took over as the faculty moved back to their seats.  
  
"I though you said you hadn't danced in years," Angeline leaned forward to talk above the band.  
  
"And you said you had never danced before at all."  
  
"I haven't.but you made it easy to learn. Do you want to have another go at it?" she asked as the music slowed again. "I could certainly use a competent teacher." They stood and resumed their place on the floor. If they had turned, they would have seen their entire table exchanging grins and nudges.  
  
"Ron, are you going to dance with me, or are you going to sit there all night?" Hermione's patience was wearing thin.  
  
"Oh, c'mon, Hermione. We've already danced twice. Can't we sit out on this one?"  
  
Hermione crossed her arms and sat down defiantly but offered no further objections. Several songs later, however, she had started complaining again.  
  
"It's just dancing, Hermione. What's the big deal?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and stood. "Fine. I'm going to get some punch," she said as she stormed off towards the other side of the room.  
  
Harry moved over next to Ron. "What's wrong with you?" Harry began. "Why did you have such a big fuss about bringing her if you weren't going to dance?"  
  
"Harry, I'm lousy at it. I kept stepping on her feet and bumping into people on the first two songs."  
  
"But she still wants to dance with you, right?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"So maybe it's more important to her for you to try than for you to be good at it. You both like each other, and that's all that's important, right?"  
  
Ron's face turned red. Across the room he saw Krum leading Hermione onto the dance floor. "Why that back stabbing little."  
  
Harry followed Ron's stare and saw the source of his anger. Before he could say anything, Fleur appeared next to him. "'Arry, would you dance wiz me?" Her English had improved slightly, Harry noticed.  
  
"Sure," he said, leaving Ron steaming at the table. As they made their way to the floor, Harry decided to position himself next to Hermione and Krum. They began dancing and Harry caught Hermione's eye while pointing for her to look back at their table.  
  
"'Arry, you did not come by yourself tonight, did you?"  
  
"Yes, but it's not so bad."  
  
"Listen," Fleur drew closer and began to whisper, "I really need to speak wiz you some time zis week. It is ra'zer (rather) important, so I must ask you to be very discreet wiz ze information zat I give you."  
  
"Alright, we can go outside and talk now~"  
  
"No, no. It must be in private. Can you arrange to meet me Thursday night after dinner?"  
  
Harry's curiosity was running wild, but he remained poised as to not attract attention. "I believe so. Will you be at the school?"  
  
"No. It would be less suspicious if you could meet me in town. Zer will not be anyone in ze inn after dinner, and we will be able to talk freely."  
  
"I don't know, Fleur. If Snape catches me sneaking out, he'll have me expelled." Harry thought about the Marauder's Map locked safely in Snape's office. Granted, he and Snape were on better terms, but he knew better than to put anything by him like sneaking off after hours. He looked over at Snape and Angeline dancing and thought hard. "I'll try, but if something happens, I'll send Hedwig to let you know."  
  
Fleur nodded and smiled gratefully. Seconds later, the song ended and Ron was pushing his way to where they stood. "Alright, Hermione, you proved your point, now will you come on?"  
  
Hermione shot Ron a warning glance. "No, I don't think I will. You're being rude, and I don't appreciate it."  
  
"Me? You're the one who abandoned me." Ron tried not to raise his voice, but was having trouble controlling himself.  
  
"Hermi-own-ninny, Vhat is he talking about?" Krum looked apologetically at her, not knowing exactly why Ron was upset.  
  
"Look, if you'd rather be with him," Ron said despairingly, "I won't stand in your way. I can't compete with a Quidditch celebrity." Ron turned with his spirits broken and headed towards the door. Hermione looked like she was going to cry, but she offered no objections.  
  
Fleur looked at Harry and then at a confused Krum. "Come, Viktor, let's dance, and I will try to explain," she said and winked at Harry.  
  
"Hermione, um, would you like to dance with me?"  
  
"I don't feel much like~"  
  
Harry took her hand and made her dance. "Look, Ron's nervous around you. He said he didn't want to dance with you because he kept on messing up, stepping on your feet and such. Just go talk to him."  
  
Hermione sighed, "Alright then, I will." As she swept out the door, Harry found himself alone on the floor. He moved quickly over to the table and poured himself something to drink.  
  
  
  
"All by yourself, Potter? Pitty. Guess you won't be running for Yule King then, eh?" Malfoy stood across the table from Harry. Pansy Parkinson was clutching his arm and smiling in a smug manner.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?"  
  
"Now, is that any way to talk to someone who has a message for you?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Malfoy excused himself from Pansy and ushered Harry into a corner. "Consequently, Pansy heard one of the Ravenclaws say that Cho was sitting alone up in the library. Said she refused to come down."  
  
"Why are you telling me?"  
  
Malfoy made a kicking motion at the ground. "Let's just say that I owed you one." He cleared his throat and realized that some of the other Slytherins were beginning to watch them. "But don't let it go to your head or anything. We're even now," he added as he walked back over to Pansy.  
  
Harry stood in silence for a few moments. One thing he had never expected was for Draco Malfoy to do something tactful and considerate. Of course, he had never expected to get sympathy from Snape either, but it had happened. "What a year," he muttered to himself as he slipped out the front doors to go up to the library.  
  
  
  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
  
  
  
  
"Perhaps we should make our rounds outside," Snape said to Angeline. "This is approximately the time of evening when everyone tends to sneak off to the bushes in the courtyard."  
  
"Very well," she smiled as Snape lead her into the courtyard.  
  
Several students were sitting in the small carved benches chatting away. They lowered their conversations as Snape and Angeline passed by, but resumed when nothing was said. Moments later, Snape blasted through a rosebush and sent two of the students to running. "Some things never change," he mumbled with a bit of annoyance.  
  
Ron and Hermione were a little further down the path and were arguing too fiercely to notice the professors moving toward them.  
  
"Would you just listen to me?" Hermione was trying desperately to make Ron stand still.  
  
"Just go on back in there with Krum. I'm not stupid, you know. I knew you went to see him this summer but I didn't say anything because I didn't want to embarrass you."  
  
Hermione's face turned pink. "Yes, I did, but I also had time to get to know him as a friend. That made it easier to explain to him."  
  
"To explain what to him? That you wanted to string me along to have some fun torturing me?"  
  
"No, Ron. To explain that I truly enjoyed having him as a friend~"  
  
"Great! That makes me feel loads better~"  
  
"Shut up and listen!" she yelled while pointing a finger into his chest. "I told Viktor that I wanted to be his friend, but that ~"  
  
"You what?" Ron asked, his temper still soaring.  
  
"Well," she fidgeted and opened her mouth to finish, but nothing came out. She swallowed every ounce of pride within her and proceeded to grab hold of Ron's shoulders and kiss him hard on the lips.  
  
Ron, who had been caught completely off guard, did not fight it, but rather found his anger disappear completely.  
  
Snape and Angeline approached just in time to see Hermione and Ron kissing in front of the dragon statue in the middle of the rosebeds. Angeline could sense the embarrassment that was about to erupt.  
  
Snape cleared his throat loudly and stepped towards them with Angeline still at his arm. Hermione and Ron both jumped back, and Ron smacked into the dragon statue.  
  
Snape's black eyes glittered and a smile crept upon his lips. "My, my, what have we here?"  
  
"Severus," Angeline stepped in front of them to face Snape, "I thought I heard Professor Dumbledore. He'll want us inside for the crowning ceremony." Snape crossed his arms but continued to smile. Angeline turned to Hermione and Ron. "Perhaps you two should head back inside."  
  
Ron and Hermione greatfully accepted the intercession and scurried back into the Great Hall.  
  
"They should have had points deducted from their house," Snape said as they headed back inside.  
  
Angeline stopped him. "For what? They were just kissing. That happens, you know."  
  
"They are fifteen and they're sneaking about in the bushes fraternizing~"  
  
"So tell me, Severus, how old were you when you were caught sneaking about to kiss a girl?"  
  
Snape eyed her cautiously. Finally, after some silence, he said, "Thirteen."  
  
Angeline laughed and shook her head.  
  
"And I'll have you know that Apollyon Pringle, the old groundskeeper, lectured me for weeks," he added as he recalled the night. "I never went near the lake with a girl again."  
  
Angeline was laughing and wiping the tears from her face and trying desperately to control herself as they entered back into the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry slipped quietly into the library and scanned the room. There were no laterns lit, so the isles were much darker than usual, but from a corner Harry saw a hint of light. He proceeded over and saw Cho sitting at a table with her back turned. He stood and watched her a moment and then decided to speak.  
  
"Cho," he whispered. It was too quiet to speak any louder.  
  
Cho jumped, startled, and turned to face Harry. "Oh, Harry, you scared me."  
  
"Sorry." There was a long pause while Harry gathered his courage. "Um, I was wondering, why aren't you down at the ball?"  
  
"Oh, I just wasn't in the spirit for a large crowd of cheery people. Why aren't you down there?"  
  
"Well, I was kind of looking for you," he said, feeling his cheeks burn. He didn't quite know how to read the look on her face, but it seemed almost somber. "Is everything alright?"  
  
Cho forced a smile. "Sure, Harry. I've just been writing a letter. I haven't had much time during break with all of the homework I had to do." She placed her quill back in the ink well and looked down before speaking again. "The letter is to Mr. and Mrs. Diggory."  
  
Harry felt a familiar knot forming in his stomach as he looked down at the floor. "Oh."  
  
Cho raised her gaze to look at Harry. "I just got to thinking the other day," she began as tears formed at the corners of her eyes, "that this is their first Christmas without him." She fought the urge to break down crying. "I guess I-I'm still having trouble~" her voice became shaky.  
  
Harry sat down in the chair next to Cho and handed her the handkerchief from the pocket inside his dress robe. She took it and dabbed at her eyes. "I understand," he said with some effort. Cedric was a topic that he had bottled up inside him with hopes that he would not have to discuss it again. Unfortunately, his name seemed to be haunting him since school had resumed.  
  
"Harry, I just don't understand. Why did You-Know-Who have to kill Cedric? Cedric never did anything to anyone." Cho's anger was creeping out while the tears streamed down her face. "And his poor parents! They were simply devastated."  
  
"I know.I wish I had done more.ore been more prepared."  
  
"Harry, you didn't kill Cedric. V~" she stopped and took a deep breath, "Voldemort killed Cedric. It wasn't your responsibility to be prepared for what he pulled."  
  
Harry looked into Cho's eyes. She had stopped crying, but she still had a pensive nature. "I feel like I should have done more~"  
  
"And if you were there again, what would you do differently?"  
  
The question caught him by surprise. "I - well." he stammered. In actuality, he couldn't have done anything different.  
  
Cho knew that she had struck a nerve. "Don't you see? You were both in the wrong place at the wrong time. I despise V-voldemort for what he did and for the pain he caused, and I don't understand how anyone could be so heartless and cruel." Cho took Harry by the hand. "I guess I'm having trouble because I want a reason for his death - for me and his parents and his friends." Harry looked back down at the floor. "The worst thing you could do right now, Harry, is to let Voldemort win by punishing yourself for the past."  
  
Harry took in her words and nodded in agreement. "Thank you," he said as she let go of his hand. "Everyone has been trying to tell me that, but I guess I really didn't hear it until now." Harry smiled; his guilt had finally fled. "Would it be alright if I helped you with that letter?"  
  
"I'd like that," she said.  
  
As they began to write, Harry took a moment to watch Cho. They might not be dancing downstairs with the rest of the school, but there was no other place that Harry could think of that he would rather be. 


	17. Presents on Christmas Morn

Disclaimer: (Places sorting hat on the chair and steps back) I own nothing, save this plot. I know it's sad, but true. Anything you recognize Belongs to You Know Who. (  
  
  
  
~Chapter 17~  
  
  
  
  
  
Christmas morning Harry awoke to the sound of a dozen mini explosions followed by a few startled screams and laughter. He pulled his glasses off the small table near his bed and looked across the room. Dean was sitting on his bed giggling as a shower of confetti fell around him. Seconds later, the mess was gone. "Sorry. I was opening presents. Fred and George sent everyone firecracker creampuffs."  
  
"It says, 'An explosion with every bite,'" Seamus laughed. "At least I'm not the only one blowing things up for a change."  
  
Seconds later, wrapping paper went flying in every direction. Ron had opened Harry's present and was pawing excitedly through the pages of "World's Greatest Quidditch Moments." He paused on page fifty-three to watch the players in the picture reinact the Wronski Defensive Feint that was used at the first ever Quidditch World Cup. "This is so awesome! Thanks, Harry!"  
  
Harry smiled as he continued opening his own presents. He had gotten his usual package from Mrs. Weasley (his sweater had a tiny golden snitch on the left pocket area), a book of Quidditch tactical moves from Hermione, a huge box of sweets, butterbeer, and joke gadgets from Ron, a mismatched pair of socks from Dobby (homemade), a small, hand-carved wooden flute from Hagrid (the note said it might come in handy next year), and a big ball of pocket lint from the Dursleys (just when Harry thought last year's present had topped the list of tactless gifts).  
  
He was attempting to play a few notes on his new flute when Ron pointed at the floor. "Look, Harry, you missed a present."  
  
On the floor was a small black box that he had not noticed before. He picked it up and opened it to reveal a small, black drawstring bag and a letter. Harry's eyes lit up when he saw the handwriting. "Hey, Ron, let's go down to the common room and wait on Hermione," he said as he threw on a sweater and some pants.  
  
They raced down the stairs and saw Hermione already waiting near the window. Harry waited until some of the people went down to breakfast and then opened the letter and read it quietly enough so that only Ron and Hermione could hear.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Merry Christmas! Remus has been keeping me informed of all your letters. I'm sorry that I can't be there, but hopefully I'll be finished with this assignment soon.  
  
Remus told me about the problem in Hogsmeade. He is conducting some research of his own, but I don't think you should be in the dark about it. I am assuming that Ron and Hermione are there with you. If not, tell them as well. They can help you be on the lookout. The Death Eaters are gathering more followers since Voldemort's return. They are preparing for a ceremony of some sort, but I am not certain of anything beyond that. I do know that they are looking for something inside the school, so BE CAREFUL. Do not go off by yourself, and do not talk to ANY of the professors about this. I have cause to doubt some of their loyalties.  
  
Let me know IMMEDIATELY if anything else unusual happens, or if you hear anything that might shed some light on the situation.  
  
~Sirius  
  
P.S. The bag enclosed could prove useful. It is a magicarryall. Ask Hermione how it works, as I am confident she has read about them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry folded the letter and the three sat in contemplative silence for several minutes. Ron broke the silence. "Well, at least nothing he said came as a big surprise."  
  
Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes at Ron. "Well, there's no sense in letting on that anything's wrong," Harry said while examining his bag. "So, what does it do, Hermione?"  
  
"Why does everyone always assume that I know everything?"  
  
"Because you do," Ron teased.  
  
Hermione punched Ron in a teasing manner. Harry noticed that they both seemed to be in a pleasant mood. After fumbling with the bag for a couple of seconds, Hermione's eyes lit up. "Harry, this is an awesome present. You can hide anything in this bag and still have room for more."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
'Watch." Hermione put her wand in the bag. Although it was much longer than the bag, it fit without difficulty.  
  
"Oh, I get it. It's sort of like a bottomless pit."  
  
"Something like that," she said, pulling her wand out of the bag. "Wizards who used to pretend to be muggle magicians have used these for centuries. You've heard of pulling a rabbit out of your hat, right, Harry?" Harry nodded. "Well, a wizard would place one of these at the bottom of the hat. Muggles say that it's an optical illusion. Houdini was one of the wizards that made the magicarryall so famous. He used it in all kinds of acts."  
  
Hermione handed the bag back to Harry and he attached it firmly to his robes. "Well, it will certainly save me from having to carry so much in my pockets."  
  
"By the way, where did you disappear to last night?" Ron asked.  
  
"I went to help a friend write a letter," Harry said with a mysterious smile.  
  
Ron and Hermione exchanged curious glances.  
  
"How did things go last night at the ball?" Harry added as an afterthought.  
  
  
  
"Would you believe that Paravati and her date, Levski from Durmstrang, were crowned king and queen?" Hermione sat back in the chair and crossed her arms.  
  
"They won a whole load of stuff from a bunch of different shops in London," Ron added.  
  
"And.how did things go between you two? You didn't fight for the rest of the night, did you?"  
  
Ron and Hermione smiled. "Oh, no. We came to an.agreement," Ron said rather coolly.  
  
Harry looked at them both. He knew there was more to it than what they were saying, but he didn't press. "C'mon. Let's go eat breakfast."  
  
  
  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
  
  
  
  
Angeline awoke and heard knocking at her door. She fumbled with the golden pocket watch on her table and mumbled "eight o'clock," as she absent- mindedly reached for her robes. The knocking came again as she yawned out, "Just a minute."  
  
She ran her hand through her hair and opened the door. "I didn't wake you, did I?" Lyle asked the question sarcastically.  
  
"No. I always go to breakfast like this." Angeline moved out of the doorway and Lyle came in and shut the door. "Do you want some coffee?"  
  
Lyle made a disdainful face and said, "No thanks," as he sat down on a small cushioned chair. "I never did understand how anyone could drink that stuff."  
  
"Well, if you want me to be coherent for the rest of the day, you'll have to suffer through smelling it brew," she said while placing a kettle of water in the fireplace. Minutes later she curled up on the sofa with the steaming cup in her hands.  
  
"Merry Christmas," Lyle said, handing her a wrapped box.  
  
"Now what's this?" She unwrapped the package enthusiastically. Inside was a small, brown leather book with blank pages. "Oh, thank you, Lyle."  
  
"I'm sorry you couldn't find your old one, but I know how much you hate not being able to write in it every day, so I figured you could use this one in the mean time."  
  
"I just don't know what happened to my diary. I've always been careful about locking it up."  
  
"Well, don't worry. Even if one of the students find it, they can't get it open without the key, right?"  
  
"Yeah. I put an unbreakable charm on the lock. It's just disturbing, you know? I mean, I've been writing in that thing since I was seven." She walked over to her bed and placed the book on the stand.  
  
"So, it looks like you had a late night," Lyle said innocently.  
  
"Yes," Angeline sat back down and sipped her coffee. "I talked to Severus until around two this morning."  
  
"Did you find out anything?"  
  
"No, Lyle. I'm telling you that it's a waste of time~"  
  
"You only think that because you don't want to find anything out."  
  
"No. I'm saying that because there is nothing to find out." She took another sip of her coffee and sighed. "I suppose you were out researching all night?"  
  
"Yes. One of us has to do our job," Lyle said in a teasing manner. "All I found were a couple of old wizarding artifacts and a humongous three-headed dog."  
  
"Three-headed dog?"  
  
"Yes. It nearly bit my arm off. It was in an extremely remote part of the school."  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if it was Hagrid's pet," Angeline chuckled. A scratching at the window drew their attention and ended Angeline's vision of Hagrid breeding three-headed puppies.  
  
A large, jet-black owl was perched on the window peeking in at them. Angeline opened the window and the bird swooped in and landed on the back of the chair where she had just been sitting. "What a magnificent animal," she muttered as the owl's bright amber eyes watched her closely. In its beak, there was a string attached to a tiny, velvet covered box. She held out her hand and the owl dropped the package in her hand. She then reached over and pulled a handful of birdseed out of a feeder. The owl accepted the food and then swept out the window.  
  
"I don't believe I've ever seen an owl quite like that before," Lyle mused while looking curiously at the package in his sister's hand. "Well, are you going to open it?"  
  
When Angeline pulled the string off and opened the box, she was surprised to find a tiny crystal ball on a golden chain. "Why, it's beautiful." She pulled it out and placed it on her neck. The crystal ball filled with a scarlet red mist and a tiny emerald-colored diamond appeared in the center. She walked over to look at it in the mirror. "See what the card says," she called to Lyle from the other room.  
  
"Great.It's from the greasy git."  
  
"Lyle!" she scolded as she re-entered the room. "This must have cost a fortune. I've never seen anything like it. Watch," she held the necklace up to reveal it changing colors. The mist turned blue as the diamond turned clear. "Isn't it wonderful?"  
  
"Well, just because he has taste doesn't mean that he has any class~"  
  
"And you have no manners. Behave yourself. It's Christmas after all."  
  
Lyle rolled his eyes. "I'm going to breakfast. Are you?"  
  
"Yes. Wait here while I change." Angeline disappeared into her bedroom and closed the door. Ten minutes later she came out with her casual clothes on and her necklace showing swirls of green mist.  
  
Lyle detected a faint scent of sweet perfume. "You're not wearing that Perfume Magic, are you?" he asked as they descended the stairs.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"So tell me, what did the greasy - I mean - what did Snape say it smelled like?"  
  
Angeline smiled devilishly at her brother. "Spiced apples. I let Hermione use some last night as well. It seems that Ron Weasley's favorite scent is homemade chocolate chip cookies."  
  
Lyle laughed, "Well, it could have been worse. Remember Andrew and Cheyna?" Angeline nodded. "Cheyna wore that stuff and spent the evening smelling like a greased car engine."  
  
"Well," she said laughing, "very few men have good taste.It's hard for a woman to try and second guess such spastic minded creatures."  
  
They continued teasing back and forth until breakfast had ended.  
  
  
  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I have never claimed to be an owl expert, so there may be a great abundance of big, black, amber-eyed owls flying around out there somewhere.If so, just pretend for my sake that they are a rare find. ( I promise to give extra cookies to those who humor me.  
  
Also.I have tried my best to show that Lyle does have a heart in this chapter. Yes, he is quite the trouble-maker, but he is, after all, the older, overbearing big brother. Don't worry.he won't be getting a soft spot for our favorite Potion's Master anytime soon. He's just being nice since it's Christmas. (  
  
Next Chapter: The Fleur Rendezvous 


	18. The Fleur Rondezvous

Disclaimer: (Places sorting hat on the chair and steps back)  
  
I own nothing, save this plot.  
  
I know it's sad, but true.  
  
Anything you recognize  
  
Belongs to You Know Who.  
  
  
  
A/N: Wow - It has been forever since I last posted. I hope that everyone had a lovely Thanksgiving, and hopefully no one overstuffed themselves as I did. It's going to take a full day of shopping for me to work off all that food. =)  
  
Thanks to those of you who reviewed the last chapter, and also to those who continue to read. I appreciate you humoring me! Despite the fact that I write simply to keep my muses from taking over the house, it's always nice to know that someone else is enjoying my insane rambling.  
  
And now, on to chapter 18!  
  
  
  
  
  
~Chapter 18~  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry left dinner early Thursday evening and went back to the Gryffindor tower. Sirius had told him not to go off alone, but he had promised Fleur that he would try to meet her in town, and he intended to keep that promise. He pulled his invisibility cloak out of his trunk and put a thick sweater on over the shirt he was wearing. With that, he proceeded out the portrait hole. After making sure that no one was around, he put the cloak on and swept down the stairs toward the front door. Just as he passed the Great Hall, Harry's heart skipped a beat as he nearly plowed into Snape. He held his breath and stood motionless.  
  
  
  
Snape stopped and squinted his eyes. He could have sworn that someone was watching him even though there appeared to be no one there. He started to move forward again, right where Harry was standing, when Dumbledore appeared behind him.  
  
  
  
"Ah, Severus, there you are," Dumbledore said while looking in the exact place Harry stood. "Would you mind joining me for a cup of tea? I have some new requisitions which require my attention, and I would appreciate your opinion on some of them."  
  
  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow. He couldn't help but feel like Dumbledore was up to something. "Of course, Headmaster," he agreed while taking one last look behind him.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore smiled in Harry's direction and then led Snape in the direction opposite the main door. Harry wondered why Dumbledore was willingly letting him sneak off into the night alone, but it did make him feel a little less worried knowing that someone knew he was leaving.  
  
  
  
Shortly thereafter, Harry arrived at the Inn where Fleur was staying. He pulled the cloak off and stuffed it in his pocket as he went inside. In front of a large brick fireplace, he saw Fleur waiting on him.  
  
  
  
"Oh, 'Arry! You made it. Thank you for coming. Zis could not 'ave been easy."  
  
  
  
"Actually, I didn't have any trouble at all," Harry said, taking a seat next to her.  
  
  
  
Fleur looked around the room to ensure that they were alone. "'Arry, I have somezing to tell you zat is of great importance. You must promise me zat if anything happens, you will not tell anyone how you found out. I could lose my job."  
  
  
  
"I promise, I won't tell anyone who told me."  
  
  
  
"Okay," Fleur took a moment to take one more glance around the room, "Zer is a traitor at Hogwarts, 'Arry, and zey are trying to get Professor Dumbledore and several other teachers fired."  
  
  
  
"Who?"  
  
  
  
"I am not certain, but I know zat zey are working under Cornelius Fudge. I saw ze reports on his desk a few weeks ago."  
  
  
  
Harry felt a flame building within him. "What do I need to do?"  
  
  
  
"Wait. Zer is more. Fudge is still denying Voldemort's return, and zis is another reason zat ze situation is becoming out of hand. Ze ministry is being ripped in half by ze controversy. Fudge is trying to bring Dumbledore down and Voldemort has been able to rebuild his circle of Death Eaters in ze meantime."  
  
  
  
"All the problems at the ministry are providing Voldemort with the perfect opportunity to strike and it go uninvestigated," Harry muttered to himself as he sat back in the chair.  
  
  
  
"Zat is right. More importantly though, 'Arry," Fleur leaned forward and whispered, "We have reason to believe zat ze traitor in ze school is a Death Eater."  
  
  
  
A look of suspicion ran across Harry's face as Fleur continued. "Voldemort has learned a very ancient technique of altering ze appearance of a person without the use of a Polyjuice potion. It is extremely difficult and risky, but Voldemort has successfully trained six of his followers to perform ze transformation for short amounts of time."  
  
  
  
"I know. We caught one of them in the school already.but how did you find all of this out without Fudge coming across it?"  
  
  
  
"We have someone watching ze Death Eaters as we speak."  
  
  
  
"Who?"  
  
  
  
"I am afraid I cannot tell you his name for his own safety. I can guarantee, however, zat I am sure you trust him," she added with a slight smile of intrigue.  
  
  
  
Harry looked at Fleur and debated telling her what Sirius' letter had mentioned. After a long pause, he decided it was for the better to be honest with her. "Fleur, I have a contact who told me that the Death Eaters were looking for something in the school. He also said that they were preparing for some sort of ceremony. Do you know anything about that?"  
  
  
  
Fleur's facial features changed to pensive and astonished. "Yes, I did know, but how did your contact know zis?"  
  
  
  
"I'm not sure. Maybe our contacts are working together," he added with a faint smile. He noticed that Fleur was becoming increasingly fidgety.  
  
  
  
"I cannot be certain, 'Arry, but I don't think~" Fleur was cut short by the sound of the door swinging open. An older wizard in deep green robes stammered up the stairs to his room, and out of sight. "Everyone will be returning soon, and it will not be safe for us to talk any longer." Fleur pulled two tiny vials from her robes. "'Arry, I want you to take zese and guard zem well."  
  
  
  
In one vial there was a floaty black material. In the other was a thin, liquidy red substance. "What are they?"  
  
  
  
"You musn't tell anyone - and this includes even Dumbledore - where you got zem or how you know what I am about to tell you." Harry nodded. "Zis vial contains a piece of a Lethifold," she said handing him the black vial. "And zis is the blood of a Re'em," she handed him the red vial. "Both are extremely rare and considered illegal to have in ze open market. Please guard zem well. Zese are what ze Death Eaters have been searching for."  
  
  
  
"What? But, Fleur, how did you - I mean - what are they ~"  
  
  
  
"Please, 'Arry, I cannot tell you anymore than zis. I am not sure what purpose zey would serve to zem, but I knew that if zey wanted zem, then zey must not get zem."  
  
  
  
"I don't think I should be keeping these. If the Death Eaters are looking for them in the castle, then they should stay with you."  
  
  
  
"No. I do not know why Dumbledore had them at Hogwarts, but I am sure he had his reasons. I will feel better if they are close to Dumbledore, even if he does not know exactly where. Besides, I believe the Death Eaters may have given up looking for zem. Zey have been in my possession for quite some time now. Snape believes zey were stolen in ze summer, so even he doesn't suspect their connection to zis fiasco." A group of men entered laughing, and with that, Fleur sprang up from the chair. "Farewell, 'Arry. Please be careful," she said while allowing herself a half worried, half thoughtful look. She then ascended the stairs to her room.  
  
  
  
Harry placed the vials in his magicarryall bag, walked outside, and headed back to the school under the veil of the invisibility cloak. He knew that he had a lot of researching to do in the upcoming term. He just wondered how long he had to discover the secrets presented and how he was going to put the pieces together with so many secrets to keep from everyone.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
A/N: Weeeeelllll ~ Thus concludes another chapter. I hope that everyone is still awake. =) We don't have much further to go in our journey, folks! I only have 5 more chapters left to type, and since Christmas break is coming up, maybe I'll actually have time to spend on this story again. Thanks for hanging in there ~ .and don't forget ~ I LIVE OFF OF REVIEWS!!! It's just one of those little reminders that Snape and I aren't the only ones in this castle ~ Yes, believe it or not, he does like company ~ well, sometimes ~ Oh, alright, I enjoy company. He just runs down to his potions lab everytime someone knocks at the door ~  
  
~ Please Review! =)  
  
  
  
Next Chapter: The Most Likely Suspects 


	19. The Most Likely Suspects

Disclaimer: (places sorting hat on stool and steps back)  
I own nothing, save this plot. I know, it's sad but true. Anything you recognize Belongs to You Know Who.  
A/N: Yay! Another chapter finally posted! February 18th was my birthday, so I decided to take some quality "Me Time" and type this chapter.well, that is after eating at one of our local Italian restaurants. There's just nothing quite like a free meal. =)  
To all those who have posted, I offer the following: THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!!!! Stay tuned to the end for updates  
Now, on with the LONG chapter.let the climax begin!  
~Chapter 19~  
The start of the term had come fast and furiously. The snow outside had long since vanished, and tests were coming weekly in preparation for the NEWTS. Any students in their fifth year or higher could be found spending their free time in the library or skipping meals to finish class assignments. Harry was finding it difficult to procure any time to sleep through the week between increased assignments, quidditch practice, studying for NEWTS, spying, and hunting uses for Lithifolds and Re'em's blood. He was starting to realize how Hermione must have felt during their third year. Unfortunately, he did not have the luxury of a watch that allowed a person to travel back and forth across time to help him.  
  
Late one night in April, Harry found himself thumbing through the pages of his Magical Beasts book while in the Gryffindor common room, slowly falling asleep with the book opened to the page describing the Re'em. He was fast asleep when Ron and Hermione came in from dinner.  
  
"Harry.wake up, Harry," Hermione shook Harry's shoulder. She looked concerned when Harry sat upright, startled. "Harry, you need to get some rest. You've been studying harder than anyone the last few months."  
  
"Yeah, even harder than Hermione - if that's possible," Ron said while smiling teasingly at Hermione. "We got Dobby to fix you some food since you missed dinner again."  
  
"Thanks," Harry said. He took a large bite of an apple and sat his book down on the sofa next to him.  
  
"Harry," Hermione noticed what Harry had been reading, "we haven't gotten this far in Care of Magical Creatures. Why the interest?"  
  
"No - no particular reason. The page must have just landed there when I fell asleep." Harry hoped he had sounded convincing enough.  
  
"Hey, did you hear what happened this morning?" Ron asked, oblivious to Harry's cover up story about the Re'em. "Dean said that someone broke into Trelawney's office and smashed a bunch of crystal balls and took a ton that junk she's always burning."  
  
Hermione laughed. "That flighty bat probably won't be able to function without a room full of smoke."  
  
Harry sat quietly as his mind raced through a stream of events.  
  
"Harry, is everything alright?" Ron noticed that Harry was not sharing in his and Hermione's amusement.  
  
"What would anyone need with all that incense?"  
  
"Oh, it was probably just some childish prank, Harry," Hermione offered with slight indignation. "Besides, she should have seen it coming with her inner eye."  
  
"Yeah. Something this tragic should make her entire year. You know how she thrives on doom and gloom," Ron said.  
  
"I'm serious," Harry said with growing impatience. "This entire school year has been one long stream of weird or bad events, and someone needs to figure out what exactly is tying them all together." Ron and Hermione stopped teasing and listened as Harry continued. "Okay, the first incidence was in Hogsmeade, and Snape nearly got killed. The second was the troll. Everyone knows that it didn't get in on its own, and it nearly killed a handful of first years. The third incident was in Hogsmeade when Fred and George first saw the professors' doubles."  
  
"At least no one nearly got killed that night," Ron offered. He received two death-glares from his friends.  
  
"Anyway, the fourth was at the Quidditch match, and the fifth was that whole incidence with the imposters and Professor Atwood's double."  
  
"We know all that Harry, but what do they all have in common?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"That's what I can't figure out," Harry allowed his frustration to show. "I don't know if they were distractions or a set up~"  
  
"A set up for what?" Ron broke into Harry's sentence.  
  
Harry sighed. "I suppose it's time I told you.Someone is trying to get Professor Dumbledore and some of the other professors fired."  
  
"Fired?!" came the chorused response. "But how do you know?"  
  
"I promised that I would not repeat the name."  
  
"But, Harry, who would do such a thing? And why would they risk the lives of students to do it?"  
  
"Cornelius Fudge has a spy in the school. He may not realize it, but I believe whoever it is that he hired is a Death Eater."  
  
"The only one who fits that bill is Snape," Ron said. "He's the only one with the Dark Mark on his arm."  
  
"It can't be Snape," Harry continued. "I don't think Snape would order himself to be nearly killed."  
  
"Well, who else?"  
  
Harry looked troubled. A second later, his scar burned. He winced and rubbed it as he thought. "The only person who was around every time something happened was." Harry didn't want to say what he was thinking. With some resignation, he continued, "Ms. Angeline."  
  
Hermione stood up and scowled at Harry. "You can't be serious! I'd believe that McGonagall was a turncoat before I would Ms. Angeline."  
  
"Hermione, I'm only saying that she is always around when something happens. Don't you think it's a little too much to be a coincidence?"  
  
"Well, what about the incense? And what about the supposed ceremony? Do you think it has anything to do with what the Death Eaters are looking for in the castle?" Ron threw out a bombardment of questions in an attempt to redirect Hermione's anger.  
  
"The incense is no doubt going to be used in the ceremony," Harry said, grateful for the diversion. "I haven't come across anything from studying, though. That's why I am almost convinced that it has been a diversion."  
  
"Well, I am going to bed," Hermione said. "We can discuss this further in the morning when everyone is thinking more clearly."  
  
Harry knew the last part of her sentence had been intended for him. He watched her ascend the stairs before whispering to Ron. "I didn't mean for her to get so upset."  
  
"You know how much she looks up to Ms. Angeline," Ron offered while shrugging his shoulders. "I think it would break her heart if you were right; that's why she got upset."  
  
"No, she's right, Ron. My instincts tell me it's not her," Harry said as they walked to their bedroom. "But maybe," he added with great thoughtfulness, "it could have to do with her. She is, after all, in possession of some extremely rare powers."  
  
"That still leads us back to square one. Who is the Death Eater that has infiltrated the school?"  
  
They cut their conversation short and decided to discuss it further in the morning before class. Harry, who was exhausted, allowed his mind to wander only briefly. His scar was no longer burning, and so he fell asleep quickly.  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
"I have returned for you, my faithful followers," Voldemort stood before the cell of the Lestranges. "I have sent the dementors on ahead of me. They have rejoined us and have released all of the prisoners that I saw fit."  
  
Two very pale individuals sat in the cell looking up at Voldemort with exhausted faces painted with triumph. "W-w-we never.doubted..you," the pasty complected man managed to stammer.  
  
"Yes, I know, and for this, you shall both be well rewarded. Lucius and Crabbe are coming to help free the rest of the prisoners. They will see to your safe return to the Circle."  
  
"Thank you, my lord.. When our strength.. has returned~"  
  
"Do not worry yourself, Marta, you will not have to wait long. One of my look outs has acquired a m~"  
  
A short, round man interrupted Voldemort, although reluctantly. "S-s-sir, he's still here. Goyle found him in one of the lower levels." The short man flinched slightly, half expecting to be struck.  
  
An evil, twisted smile crept across Voldemort's face. "Very good, Wormtail. Have him brought back to the Circle as well. His full rights shall be granted, if he so desires." Voldemort turned back to the Lestranges. "Our Binding Ceremony must be held within the next twenty-four hours. After that, there will no longer be a proper star alignment. Because you have shown great loyalty to me, you shall both be partakers."  
  
Malfoy and Crabbe both appeared behind Voldemort. They were both wearing their cloaks with the hoods raised. Malfoy spoke just after Voldemort finished. "Master, the prisoners have been freed as you requested. Goyle is bringing Gregor Devans."  
  
At that moment, a tall, sinister looking man appeared with Goyle beside him. "Lord Voldemort. It's a pleasure to see you again."  
  
The hideous smile came back across Voldemort's serpent-like face. "Gregor Devans. You appear rather well for a man who has been in Azkaban for twenty years."  
  
"I have too much left to do for such technicalities to get in the way," he remarked in a cold, sarcastic tone.  
  
"Well, you shall have your opportunity. We must all go now. I have preparations to see to, and time is very valuable. I have no doubt that fool, Dumbledore, has already gotten word that the dementors are heading toward the school. They will buy us a small amount of time while one of my trainees is fetching our guest of honor."  
*^*^*^*^*^  
Harry sat upright in his bed. He had kicked the covers in every direction and was sweating profusely. His scar was burning so much that it caused his eyes to water. He looked around and realized that he was in the Gryffindor tower, whereas not seconds ago, he had been standing in Azkaban, watching as the prisoners were freed. He immediately sprang to his feet and threw his robe on while mumbling, "I've got to tell Professor Dumbledore."  
  
Ron rolled over and sat up after noticing Harry sprinting about the bed while clutching his scar. "What are you doing, Harry? It's one in the morning."  
  
"No time, Ron. Gotta warn Dumbledore."  
  
"Harry," Ron whispered, but Harry was already out the door.  
  
Harry ran as fast as his legs would carry him. The halls were dark and eerily silent except for the sound of Harry's feet hitting the floor. As he turned a corner to run up the staircases, he rammed squarely into Filch. "What're you doing outa bed? That's a detention," Filch growled while grabbing hold of Harry's arm.  
  
"Lemme go! It's an emergency! I have to see Professor Dumbledore!"  
  
"Not tonight, you don't. Everyone's asleep, so it can wait until morning."  
  
"What's going on out here?" Angeline was moving up the stairs towards Filch and Harry.  
  
"I just caught this young 'un out of bed. I was going to take him down to the dungeon and write him a detention."  
  
Angeline looked inquisitively at Harry. He seemed quite distressed, and he was rubbing at the scar on his forehead. "I'll take care of it, Argus. Why don't you get some rest." She smiled sweetly at Filch and pulled Harry away before he could object.  
  
"Thanks," Harry muttered as they moved quickly down the stairs.  
  
"Harry, what's going on that you have to be up so late?"  
  
"I have to speak with Professor Dumbledore. I've got to tell him about my dream."  
  
Angeline did not question him any further. When they reached the gargoyle, Angeline mumbled, "Lemon drop," and it sprang out of the way. Once inside, they were slightly surprised to see the lanterns lit and Dumbledore sitting at his desk.  
  
"Sir, something awful has happened," Harry excitedly began. His scar was still burning, but he let his hand drop to his side.  
  
"I just received word that at least a hundred dementors are heading toward the school. Might it have something to do with that?"  
  
"Yes, Sir. It was Voldemort. I saw it all in my dream. He just released the prisoners in Azkaban and the dementors rejoined him."  
  
"Angeline, please gather the other professors in the staff room as quickly as possible."  
  
Angeline nodded and began to concentrate on summoning each of the professors just as she had done to Snape earlier in the year.  
  
Harry watched her curiously as Dumbledore began to speak again. "Come with me, Harry. The rest of the faculty needs to be informed. We need to move quickly before the dementors arrive."  
  
Seconds later, Angeline had finished and was following Dumbledore and Harry out the door. McGonagall appeared from a side door and joined them. "Albus, what is going on? One minute I was sleeping and the next minute I had a sharp pain in my head and an uncontrollable need to go to the staff room~"  
  
"All will be explained momentarily, Minerva." McGonagall opened her mouth to ask something else, but elected not to upon noticing Harry.  
  
Soon they were in the faculty room. Harry had never before been in this particular room before and was taking time to look about until the other faculty arrived. Although there were no pictures in the room, there were different tapestries and what appeared to be antique wizardry items. A large, rectangular table was in the center of the room, and there were exactly enough chairs for each of the teachers.  
  
Madam Hooch and Flitwick were the first to arrive, followed by Trelawney, Hagrid, Sinestra, and then a train of others. In less than five minutes, everyone was sitting around the table, half asleep, all confused, and all whispering inquisitively.  
  
Dumbledore looked around the room. "Are you certain that you summoned everyone?" he asked as the room grew silent.  
  
"Yes, Sir. Shall I try again?"  
  
"No. We must begin immediately." Dumbledore stood at the head of the table and everyone sat forward in anticipation. "I know there are many questions, and all will be answered in time. Now, however, we must all position ourselves about the castle." Everyone looked about with confusion. "Harry, please quickly tell us about your dream."  
  
Harry stepped forward nervously. He did not enjoy having to address a mass of adults, especially concerning a dream. He quickly found himself recounting the dream, though. Just as he told about Voldemort sending the dementors to the school, the door swung open, hard, and everyone jumped. Snape shoved Lyle into the room and forced him toward Dumbledore.  
  
Angeline stood to question their attitudes, but Snape spoke before she had the opportunity. "Headmaster, we seem to have a traitor in our midst. I caught him stealing documents from the restricted files on the third floor."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes were blazing. "I do not know what is going on here, but I assure you I will know soon enough. Unfortunately, we have more pressing issues to tend to. The dementors could be here at any moment, and if they truly have rejoined Voldemort, we must make certain they do not enter this building. There is no end to the damage that can be done. Now, we must all spread ourselves about the entrances."  
  
All of the professors followed Dumbledore out the door. He paused, allowing McGonagall to lead the procession. He turned and looked at Lyle. "I do not want to hear any explanations right now. The safety of the students and this school are my top priority, and I have to permit you to help because we need all the help we can get. Our number is spread thin, and if there are more dementors than we think, they may be impossible to fight. Can you manage to hold your position, or do I need to confine you to your quarters?"  
  
"No, Sir. I'll help," Lyle said in a very humble tone.  
  
Snape glared at him coldly and swept down the stairs to join the other professors. Lyle followed shortly thereafter.  
  
"Harry, I want you to go back to my office and wait there." With that, Dumbledore headed in the same direction as the other professors.  
  
The night was completely silent as the teachers stood around the barricaded entrances. Snape stood only a few feet from Angeline, and she avoided his gaze each time he glanced in her direction. Snape thought she looked almost disappointed, if not uncomfortable. She still wore the crystal that he had gotten her for Christmas, and it was now swirling with a dark shade of gray.  
  
Snape's observation was cut short by a growing coldness in the air. Just at the foot of the hill he saw a moving mass of drab gray creatures. As they approached, each of the professors summoned a Patronus and held it out in front of them.  
  
From inside, Harry paced about Dumbledore's office. He felt like he had been there forever, and he wanted to know what was going on outside. As he circled the desk for the fifth time, a large crystal ball on a table near Fawke's perch caught his eye. He had never had any luck with the crystal balls in Trelawney's class, but he could have sworn that he saw something within this one move. He looked deep into the crystal ball and concentrated. "Please show me what's happening outside," he whispered. At that moment, a swirl of mist filled the ball. The mist then faded and very clear images could be seen. He watched as the dementors approached the school and then as they stopped at the sight of the Patronuses. Harry's eyes widened as he realized the hundred dementors seemed to have doubled in number, greatly outnumbering the faculty who fought to keep them away. The dementors in the front lines pushed forward and kept the attention of the professors while the dementors that followed crept around and made their way to the breaks in the line. Each time that a professor moved to compensate, more dementors would advance.  
  
Harry backed away from the scene in disbelief. "There are too many of them," he muttered as his mind raced. He ran from Dumbledore's office and towards the Gryffindor tower to wake Ron and Hermione. He needed help, and he needed it quickly.  
  
After waking Ron, Harry went to the girls' room. He looked uncomfortably at Ron and then proceeded to open the door. Much to his relief, Hermione came out just as his hand clasped the latch. "What are you two~" Hermione began, but Harry interrupted.  
  
"The school's under attack. There is an entire swarm of dementors outside, and they're going to get in unless we help the professors. We've got to get all the sixth and seventh years. They should all be able to summon a patronus."  
  
"But, Harry," Ron began, "we don't even know exactly where the other houses' doors are located."  
  
"Leave that to me," Hermione chimed in and lead the boys down the stairs and out the portrait hole. "Do you know a seventh and sixth year in each of the houses?"  
  
"Cho and Allen in Ravenclaw," Harry noted, "and Fred and Rodger are in ours."  
  
"Chambers and Wells in Hufflepuff .. and Carpathia and Nichols are in Slytherin," Ron added. "But, Hermione, what good will that do us?"  
  
"Just trust me." Hermione closed her eyes and put her fingers to the temple of her head. A few moments later, she opened her eyes. "C'mon. Everyone will meet us on the fourth floor corridor."  
  
Harry looked at Hermione with curiosity. "How did you learn to summon?"  
  
"Ms. Angeline has been teaching me. We've been practicing in my free time since the Yule Ball."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Ron asked.  
  
"It just never came up."  
  
When they arrived on the fourth floor, they did not have to wait long for Hermione's statement to hold true. A good numbered assembly of students soon joined them. Harry got their attention quickly. "Everyone, the professors need our help. There are dementors just outside and not enough professors to fight them."  
  
A few glances and whispers were exchanged followed by a general agreed consensus. Harry was surprised to even have the support of the Slytherins. All in agreement, they made their way down to the grounds.  
  
Angeline found her energy quickly giving way. As she glanced around, she realized that the other teachers felt the same way. Dumbledore seemed to be the only one who did not tire, as his Patronus shone just as brightly as it did when the battle began.  
  
A feeling of despair was fighting its way into her mind. Although she had been in battles before, never had she witnessed massive bombardment by dementors. Suddenly, from behind the line of teachers, an array of Patronuses shot out in perfect alignment causing the entire front line of dementors to retreat to a safe distance.  
  
"Now!" came a command from a seventh year, and a second alignment of patronuses penetrated even further onto the grounds. Another wave of dementors hissed in pain and retreated. Dumbledore and his senior faculty took the opportunity to drop their patronuses and move together in a small circle. They pointed their wands to the center and then raised them in synchrony. A huge blast of silvery light spread throughout the gray crowd causing panic among the dementors. After another repetition of this process, a large number of dementors retreated.  
  
Everyone held their patronus until the dementors could no longer be seen. Dumbledore faced the cheering crowd of students. His look, however, was not one of triumph or cheer. "Everyone move back inside quickly." Once inside, Dumbledore looked at his pocket watch and then at the faces that peered up at him. "Thank you all .. for your help and for your courage. I'm afraid, however, that even though we have won the battle, the war is still ahead. For now, perhaps we should get some rest," he nodded at the students and they complied. He then turned to his staff. "Now, I believe we have some unfinished business to tend to."  
  
Snape sneered at Lyle as the moved back to the faculty room. Lyle glared back at him, obviously not apprehensive in the least.  
  
The faculty again took their seats. Dumbledore remained standing and stood silently for a few minutes. He was obviously gathering his thoughts before beginning his interrogation.  
  
"I'm sorry that this cannot wait until morning, but it is a serious matter. When each of you were hired as professors, I promised you full rights to everything at Hogwarts. However," he looked gravely at Lyle, "the restricted files are restricted, and with good reason. They are my own personal business, and not that of any other person in this building. I am not even certain as to how you came about them. I do not make it a habit to flaunt that which I do not wish to be discovered. I believe you owe us an explanation."  
  
Lyle stood and faced Dumbledore. He cleared his throat and crossed his arms in front of his robes. "Very well then. I am working for Cornelius Fudge from the ministry." Mouths fell open across the room.  
  
Snape crossed his arms. "And you're looking for items of blackmail."  
  
"Fudge hired me to find out what is going on at this school. He is going to eradicate the individuals who are an endangerment to the children." Lyle did not flinch as Dumbledore approached him. The fury that he saw in Dumbledore's eyes half made him expect a Cruciatus curse to be thrown at him. Instead, Dumbledore simply shook his head and sighed.  
  
"Headmaster," Angeline sounded like a tiny mouse as she slowly stood to join her brother.  
  
"Angeline, please don't," Lyle said firmly.  
  
"Sir," she began, ignoring her brother, "I was also sent from the ministry for the same reason." Angeline felt ashamed. She noticed another round of shocked, angry expressions. "While Lyle scavenged to find mis-operations or anything else that wasn't 'by the book,' I was~" she stopped and looked down at the floor to summon her courage, "to gain the confidence of the faculty and report everything that was told to me that would be of interest to the Minister." Angeline was afraid to look at anyone. She had been told many personal secrets throughout the year, but she had no intention of revealing any of them. As a matter of fact, she had decided not to follow through with her assignment after the first week of school.  
  
Dumbledore finally spoke after what seemed to be an eternity to Angeline. "And what will your report state?"  
  
Lyle spoke first. "As squeaky clean and perfect as you would like to make Hogwarts out to be," Lyle said while moving about the table, "it is not perfect. Students sneak about the halls at night seeking mischief, you have a Death Eater and a half giant listed as staff members, there's a known Parselmouth on one of the teams, the children break limbs on a monthly basis - at games, no less - many of your former students are responsible for the deaths of hundreds of innocent lives - the list goes on and on. Obviously something is lacking in leadership."  
  
"That is outrageous!" Lyle's last sentence had sent Hagrid lumbering across the table in a threatening manner. "Nobody~"  
  
"Hagrid, it's quite alright," Dumbledore interjected.  
  
"No, it's not." Now McGonagall was standing. "This is all rubbish! Surely you are not going to stand there and let him~"  
  
"Minerva," Dumbledore's eyes were soft, as was his voice, he is entitled to his opinion just like everyone else. There is nothing that he has said that could come as a shock to the parents that entrust us to their children." Dumbledore walked back to his chair at the head of the table and sat down. "Now, however, we have more pressing matters to tend to."  
  
Everyone resumed their seats, although reluctantly and grudgingly. Angeline felt sick. She decided to keep her focus on a large golden star on the trim of her robe as Dumbledore continued the meeting. She wondered if Dumbledore would ask them to leave in the morning. She afforded herself a quick glance upward and realized that Snape was watching her from across the table. She swallowed hard. Despite the angry looks that everyone else had, Snape's eyes held only a look of betrayal. She felt her heart pounding in her chest. As she focused on her lap again, she fought back her desire to cry. She had not meant to hurt him, or any of them for that matter. Although she had taken the assignment seriously enough when Fudge exclaimed that Dumbledore was causing harm to the children, she had immediately realized how absurdly wrong he was.  
  
"Since it has been made abundantly clear that the ministry has devoted its attention and energy everywhere except Voldemort, I am afraid it will be up to us to be ready when the attacks begin. I believe you each already know what that entails. We already have contacts in the Aurors' department, as well as others, who have pledged their allegiance to the cause at a moment's notice. I will make contact with them as soon as possible. Now, as for the dementors, Harry said that in his dream, Voldemort was sending the dementors as a diversion. Unfortunately, there is little that can be done about that now." Dumbledore paused to look around the table at his staff. "I don't wish to end things on a sour note, but I'm afraid there is very little left to do but wait. I don't need to remind you of the graveness of our situation. Our first priority is for the safety of the children. I do not wish to keep this from them, so I will explain everything - within reason - to them after breakfast. For now, I advise that you all get what rest you can."  
  
The professors stood and left the room silently. Angeline stood last and walked over to Dumbledore. He looked at her but said nothing. "Sir, I'm so sorry. I don't share my brother's views, but that doesn't excuse my actions." Angeline trailed off in an attempt to control her shaky voice. "I'll understand. if you want us to leave~"  
  
"Angeline," Dumbledore's demeanor was not at all harsh. "I know that you and your brother have quite different attitudes about life. Although you both began on the same course, you seem to have chosen a different road."  
  
Angeline tilted her head in confusion. Her mind was too pained to make since of his riddle.  
  
"It is your decision as to whether or not you stay or leave. While staying will not be easy on you socially, I must admit that you have proven to be a wonderful teacher."  
  
Angeline watched Dumbledore leave the room. She then followed out the door and down the stairs. She knew she needed to speak to Severus so that she could explain everything to him.  
  
When she approached his door, she saw a shimmer of light creeping out. She held her breath and knocked on the door. Snape yanked the door open a bit more forcefully than she had expected, and she jumped back slightly. "Severus, I owe you an explanation."  
  
"You owe me nothing," he said coldly.  
  
"Severus.I never meant to hurt you. When Fudge hired me I was under the impression that I was going to get rid of some bumbling old fool and his lackies. When I arrived here, I knew just how wrong I was~"  
  
"I don't have time for this tonight. I am quite busy." Snape's tone was icy. His words cut through her and she felt her throat tighten.  
  
"Please, listen to me. I~" she struggled for the right words as her voice began to break. "I can't change what I've done, but I assure you that everything we've said to one another has and will remain between us."  
  
"Miss Atwood, do you honestly think that I have been naïve to your little act this entire time? I have told you only what I have wanted you to hear."  
  
"Severus, I haven't been pretending to care for you just to fill out a report. Surely you know that deep inside you."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that. We're both adults, so I'm going to put this bluntly. I have work to do, and I thus have no time for this silly game any longer."  
  
Angeline felt her tears streaming down her face. She raised a trembling hand to her cheek to wipe them away. "Then look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't care about me, and I'll never bother you again."  
  
Snape hesitated, but it was barely noticeable. In his most controlled voice, while looking her squarely in the eyes, he began to speak. "Again, you owe me nothing because I do not care. I was merely doing my job. I allowed you to believe I cared in order to keep an eye on you and your brother."  
  
That was all it took. Angeline could feel her heart break into a million pieces as she turned and ran from the dungeons. She wanted out as quickly as possible so that she could at least be spared any cruel comments that Snape might have left for her. "I should have known better," she told herself.  
  
Snape placed his hand on the wall and leaned his weight into it as he slammed his door shut. He hung his head down and closed his eyes. He knew he had been unnecessarily cruel, but he had not seen any other way to be. He crossed the room and sat down on a large, leather armchair next to the fireplace. The antique clock on the mantle showed four o'clock. He knew there was no sense in trying to sleep, although he was tired. The mark on his arm was burning hotter that it had in a long time. It meant that the Dark Lord was summoning his followers for something important.  
  
Snape allowed his mind to race as he sat staring blankly across the room. After Voldemort had come back into power, Dumbledore had requested that Snape try and make contact with the Death Eaters and resume his position as spy. He had found Crabbe and Goyle talking in Knocturn Alley late one evening and had disguised himself with a new kind of polyjuice that he had been working on. He approached them, and after bribing them with a few dark arts trinkets, he had found out exactly what he needed to know. His position as a spy had been compromised, and returning to the circle would, as Goyle so eloquently phrased it, "get him killed real good." His position was known to the Dark Lord, and no amount of cunning was going to get him back in. Now, Snape could sense danger approaching and he felt an old apprehension returning.  
  
His thoughts wandered to Angeline. In all honesty, he had begun to care for her - deeply. He felt an immediate twinge of resentment. "I should have known better," he told himself. Every time he had allowed himself to care for someone or something, there always came a tragic downfall afterwards. It had proven true his entire life, so why should it prove any differently now. He pushed her from his mind and decided to occupy his remaining time until breakfast by playing chess against the board. Since he spent most evenings alone, until this year, he had long ago enchanted the board to play games of strategy. It was the only thing that calmed his nerves, so he played fiercely, as a rule, on a very battered playing field; evidence of his constant state of irritation.  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
Angeline buried her head deep into her pillow to suppress her sobs. She wasn't so much crying out of pity for her hurt feelings, but because she had deserved every word of it. A knock on her door caused her to jump. "Please, go away," she managed to miserably choke out.  
  
"C'mon, Ange, open the door," Lyle called from outside.  
  
Reluctantly she stood and wiped at her face and crossed the room to open the door. Lyle came in and closed the door behind him.  
  
"What's gotten you so upset?"  
  
Angeline regained some of her composure but refused to face her brother. She felt ridiculous crying in front of him. It wasn't something that her family prided itself in. "Nothing important."  
  
"I'm not completely clueless, you know. I suppose you and that bat had a falling out?" he asked with sincere curiosity while handing Angeline a cup of tea that he had brought with him. "Why don't you just sit down and try to relax and tell me what happened."  
  
Angeline accepted the tea gratefully but continued to pace about the room. "Severus just informed me that my feelings for him were completely unwarranted." She took a large sip of tea and moved towards her velvet armchair. "He told me that he didn't care about me, and that he never had. He said he was only doing his job." The words stung as she uttered them.  
  
"Listen, Ange, he's worthless. We'll be out of here soon, and you can pretend that Snape never existed." Lyle watched her intently as she drank her tea. "Besides, we're not here to make friends. You should know better by now than to let your guard down."  
  
His words cut through her. She stood and moved about the room again. Pacing was a habit she had picked up as a child, and she had done plenty of it. "I just don't think that's me anymore, Lyle.maybe it never was."  
  
Now Lyle was standing and glaring dangerously at his sister. "You're not thinking of staying in this school, are you? You are not a teacher, or have you forgotten that?"  
  
Angeline's head was swimming. She felt the floor shift under her feet and braced herself against the wall. She shook her head and answered Lyle, hoping that he had not noticed. "I like it here, Lyle. I finally feel like I'm where I need to be.Sort of like it's family." Her head was swimming more and more, but she continued. It was probably just a combination of nerves and lack of sleep. "I know now that Severus does not care for me, but."  
  
"Ange, maybe you ought to sit down. You don't look so well."  
  
She nodded and moved back towards the chair. Before she made it, however, the room began spinning uncontrollably before her. She dropped the teacup and it shattered on the floor next to her. Lyle caught her before she hit the floor.  
  
He carried her back into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. She was completely out when he whispered, "I'm really sorry about this, Ange."  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room and watched the flames coming out of the fireplace. Hermione had tears rolling down her cheeks, but she didn't even bother to wipe them away.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Hermione." Harry was the first to break the silence.  
  
"It's not your fault, Harry. Afterall, all of us ought to know better than to be that trusting by now."  
  
"You know that's not true. She's not a bad person. She was just doing her job."  
  
Roughly an hour ago, the three had been standing outside the staff room when Lyle and Angeline had told the staff why they were really there. Hermione had taken the news personally. Their thoughts, at the moment, were cut short by the sound of the portrait opening.  
  
"I thought I would find you three still awake." Dumbledore stepped into the room and the three stood up." "Hermione, why are you crying?"  
  
When Hermione didn't speak, Harry did. "We were outside during the staff meeting, Sir."  
  
"I see. Then you know how difficult it is going to be for Ms. Angeline to continue as a Professor here."  
  
"You mean she is staying? Sir, how can you trust her?" Hermione allowed her anger to show.  
  
"Now, Hermione, I thought you were quite fond of your teacher. You've been spending a lot of time with her, have you not?"  
  
"Well, yes .. but how do I know that she wasn't just trying to use me to get you fired?"  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled from behind his half-moon spectacles. "Do you really feel that her intentions were false?"  
  
Hermione grew silent for a moment. "Truthfully .. no."  
  
"I think your best course of action is to talk to her in the morning after breakfast.or should I say rather, in a few hours. I'm canceling classes tomorrow. I think everyone needs to catch up on their rest." Dumbledore stood to go back out the portrait hole, but stopped before leaving. "Oh, I almost forgot.Harry, how exactly did the three of you know how to get into the other houses? It took such a small amount of time to gather everyone together when the dementors attacked that I couldn't help but think that you had the passwords to every room in the castle." He smiled at his joke and waited for a reply.  
  
Hermione allowed herself a small smile. "I summoned them, Sir. Ms. Angeline taught me how."  
  
Dumbledore's entire demeanor changed at Hermione's words, and the students noticed immediately. "Hermione, that is not something that can be taught. It is only inheritable."  
  
"But .. my parents are muggles."  
  
"Yes .. We shall have to discuss this further." Dumbledore's mind seemed to be working overtime. "Goodnight."  
  
"What do you suppose that was all about?" Ron asked after Dumbledore was out of earshot.  
  
"I dunno," Hermione said. "Perhaps I'll ask Ms. Angeline about it tomorrow."  
  
Ron and Harry smiled. It was good to see Hermione's mood improve. They moved up towards their bedrooms in hopes of getting at least a couple of hours sleep before breakfast.  
~~~~~~~^^^^^^^~~~~~~~  
Mwahahaha ~ Thus ends what I think is my longest chapter .. of course, it always seems forever long when you're typing it, and then you upload and it smacks you in the face .... Oh well.  
I know this was a bit of an evil way to end, and I do so hate mini- cliffhangers that take forever to update. (I tend to be an impatient person sometimes.) In other words, I will do my best to update in the near future ~ I won't make any promises as to an exact date because sometimes my workload gets the best of me, and I don't like to break promises.  
To all who reviewed, another round of applause, thanks, and praise goes out to you! You have no idea how happy it makes a writer feel to know that someone, somewhere out there is actually reading what you write.  
To wrap up, there are only five chapters left.Didn't I say that last time.Well, this time I'm certain. Twenty-four chapters total. (They are all sitting in a notebook in my room just screaming to be typed.I won't let them down!) And just to let everyone know, I have already started on a sequel.trust me, you may be thinking that it's not necessary now, but if I didn't warn you, I am pretty certain that there would be a few Howlers after me later. =)  
Next Chapter: The Binding 


	20. The Binding

Disclaimer: I own nothing, save this plot. I know it's sad but true. Anything you recognize belongs to You-Know-Who.  
  
A/N: I want to apologize ahead of time for the horrendous format that this chapter will no doubt turn out to look like once uploaded on to ffnet. I have Windows XP, which I understand is still having "issues." I understand what a pain it is to try and read something when all of the paragraphs are shoved together and the punctuation doesn't appear correct. At any rate, here goes nothin'  
  
~Chapter 20~  
  
Everyone sat and talked excitedly about the nights events during breakfast. Hermione looked up at the head table and noticed that Angeline, Snape, Lyle, and Dumbledore still had not arrived, and Hermione was losing patience. "I'm going to go see if Ms. Angeline is in her room," she said while jumping up from the table.  
  
"Hang on. We'll come with you," Ron said following her out with Harry not far behind.  
  
As they approached Angeline's door, they noticed the door was slightly ajar. "That's strange," Hermione whispered, "she usually keeps her door locked." She knocked on the door three times but no answer came. "Ms. Angeline?" Hermione pronounced, yet still there was no answer.  
  
Harry's scar began to burn again. It had stopped just before he fell asleep, and he had been grateful. This time, at least, it was only a dull pain. "Open the door, Hermione."  
  
As the door was pushed open, all three exchanged looks of confusion. Angeline's normally neat and tidy room looked as if a cyclone had moved through it. Books were lying about across the floor and the pictures were taken off the walls. Hermione ran into the bedroom to discover the same scene. The mattress had been removed from the bed, and all of the drawers in the bureau were overturned with their contents strewn about the room.  
  
Hermione sprinted out the door to go check Angeline's office. Just as she entered the hall, she slammed right into Snape and fell to the floor.  
  
"Miss Granger, get a pair of glasses! Do you EVER watch where you are going?" Snape's tone was harsh. He grabbed Hermione by the arm and jerked her up to her feet. "What are you three~" Snape still had his mouth open to finish the sentence, but the sight inside Angeline's room made him stop. "What is going on here? Are you three responsible for this mess?"  
  
"No, Sir," Hermione whispered. Snape was still gripping her arm, and his grip was tightening by the second. "Please, Sir ~ you're hurting me."  
  
He let go of her arm, unaware that he had been clutching it the entire time. He moved into the room and surveyed the chaos. On the floor near the fireplace, he noticed a shattered tea cup. Around it, on the rugs, was a white stain that definitely not characteristic of tea. Just as he knelt down to examine the area closer, Dumbledore raced into the room, slightly out of breath.  
  
"Oh, no," was his first response to the scene. "Severus~"  
  
Snape was lost in thought as he held a piece of the cup in his hand. Dumbledore repeated Snape's name, and he shook his head to re-focus and dropped the shard of cup. "There was a strong dose of sleeping potion in the tea she was drinking," he concluded while standing to face the headmaster.  
  
"Severus, I just received word from one of our Aurors. The Death Eaters are performing a Binding Ceremony."  
  
Snape's face was filled with anger. "Then Mister Atwood has been playing triple agent. He has sold out his own sister."  
  
Harry watched Snape clench his jaw. "He is a Death Eater," Harry said more to himself than anyone else. "But why did he tear the room apart?"  
  
Snape became aware of the students and a feeling of irritability overcame him. It was quickly replaced by urgency, however, and he headed out the door.  
  
"Severus, it is unwise to go rushing headlong into danger. You know better than anyone that you cannot expect Voldemort to just let you walk in and get her out."  
  
"And I also know that once the ceremony is complete, Voldemort will kill her ~ if she isn't already dead at that point."  
  
Dumbledore took a thoughtful look at Snape. "You may not make it out alive."  
  
Snape nodded. That was a fact that he was almost certain of, but he did not care. He took one last look at Dumbledore and left the room. Harry's face was expressionless as Snape ran outside to disapperate. Snape wondered briefly if this would be his last encounter with the infamous Harry Potter.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))) (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
Angeline opened her eyes and attempted to sit up. She quickly found it to be quite an impossible task. She turned her head from side to side and realized for the first time that she was not in her room. "What on earth~" she mumbled, still groggy.  
  
The room was large and cavernous. There was a cold breeze moving through the room and it caused the burning incense on the ground to swirl about the cavern. Angeline had been secured to a large stone platform in the center of the floor amidst the candles and incense.  
  
She began to struggle with the ropes that held her. "If I could just get to my wand~"  
  
"Well, good morning, Professor Atwood. Looking for this?"  
  
Angeline looked up and saw a man standing at the foot of the stone platform. In his hand was Angeline's wand. "Voldemort~" her statement was a combination of shock and horror.  
  
"Very good, Professor." He hissed the words in a sarcastic tone. "We've gone to quite an extreme feat to accommodate you, so perhaps you would be so kind as to answer a few questions. For example, do you know anything about the defenses at Hogwarts?"  
  
Angeline was furious and frightened at the same time. One minute she is in her room and the next she face to face with evil itself. "No, and if I did, I would die before I told you."  
  
Voldemort laughed, and it caused Angeline to shiver. "That is a very brave answer, Professor Atwood, but not very bright." He pointed his wand at her and said, "Crucio."  
  
Angeline heard herself scream. The pain was unlike anything she had ever experienced. Every muscle within her body felt as though it were being ripped out of place and set on fire. She tried to breathe, but the weight on her chest made it quite impossible. Just when she thought that she could no longer endure the pain, it stopped. She tasted blood in her mouth, and could feel a broken bone in her leg.  
  
Voldemort held a superior expression on his face as he spoke. "Let that serve as a lesson to you Professor. The pain can always be much worse and last much longer if you do not cooperate."  
  
Angeline opened her eyes and focused her vision back on Voldemort. She saw a swarm of hooded and masked individuals filing in behind him. They formed a circle around the inner perimeter of the cavern, leaving Angeline in the center. Two hooded figures approached Voldemort.  
  
"Now, there is someone who would like to say hello to you," Voldemort said in a cold tone.  
  
The taller of the two pulled off his hood and glared down at Angeline. "Hello, child."  
  
Angeline looked at the man in disbelief. She opened her mouth to say something, but no sound came out. A flood of horrible memories flooded her mind as she fought to keep control of her senses.  
  
"Don't worry, Ange. Everything is going to be fine now," Lyle whispered while pulling back his hood as well.  
  
"Lyle, how could you?" her heart sank in her chest. She felt completely alone. It was at that moment that she realized she was going to die.  
  
"He promised to get father out of Azkaban if I got you here. He promised not to hurt you, Ange."  
  
Voldemort stepped to the foot of the stone platform and interrupted them. "As much as I hate to break up this little family reunion, we must get started." He held up Angeline's wand and broke it in half.  
  
"No!" she protested, but it was too late. The very symbol of her status as a witch had just been broken before her very eyes.  
  
Voldemort laughed at her reaction, as did Gregor Devans, her father. "Now, drink this," Voldemort commanded to Angeline.  
  
"No," she said, turning her head from him.  
  
"Crucio."  
  
Angeline cried out again and pulled at the ropes that held her. She swore she could feel her flesh ripping as her body felt ablaze. The pain lasted longer than the previous time. She barely heard her brother yelling, and then the pain stopped. As she fought to remain conscious, she heard her brother again.  
  
"You promised that you wouldn't hurt her!" he was screaming and lunging towards Voldemort.  
  
"Fool! Get him out of my sight," Voldemort commanded, and one of the masked Death Eaters forced Lyle out of the room. "Now, drink this or I shall not be as merciful as I have been."  
  
"I am not afraid of you~" Angeline managed to stammer out in between gasps for air.  
  
"Imperio." Angeline could still hear everything, but she no longer had control of her actions. "Now, for the last time, drink this." She did as she was commanded, and Voldemort dropped the curse.  
  
Immediately, Angeline felt her entire body go cold. She was extremely aware of every pain, cut, and broken bone throughout her body. She could feel herself shivering, and she became severely nauseated. The circle of Death Eaters began walking in a circle around the room chanting something in a mumble too low for Angeline to hear, although she already knew what was taking place.  
  
Devans now had the pieces of broken wand in his hand. He tore each of the halves in half and placed one piece at her head, one at each hand, and one at her feet. Another Death Eater handed Voldemort a large, black dagger.  
  
Voldemort leaned close to Angeline. "I suppose you're curious as to what happens next. Well, I won't keep you waiting." With his last word, he took the dagger and made a large, deep incision in each of her wrists. This time, Angeline did not scream. Although it was painful, she had no more fight left in her. The binding potion had rendered her quite weak and defenseless, as would any potion designed to, quite literally, suck the magic out of a person.  
  
Angeline felt the blood flowing out of her arms. Voldemort took two vials of blood from each of her wrists and placed the contents into four different goblets. A Death Eater poured what appeared to be water into each of the goblets. Then everyone in the room left the circle quietly as two more figures appeared.  
  
Voldemort handed a goblet to the man and woman, and he gave the third to Devans. They turned the goblets up and drank the newly formed potion, as did Voldemort. The moment they did, Angeline felt what was left of her powers leave her. It was an odd feeling. She began to shake, although she was squirming to keep sweat from gathering in her eyes. She fidgeted uncomfortably in one last attempt to free herself.  
  
Devans came up to Angeline laughing in a cold, sinister manner.  
  
Snape apparated just in time to see a tall man leaning over Angeline's body. "Well, child, you proved me wrong. It looks like you have proven useful for something for once in your life. You just gave us dominating powers that you couldn't even begin to comprehend." The man ran his hand through her hair. "Too bad you have to die ~ just like your mother met her fate."  
  
"Petrificous totalis!" Ron jumped out from somewhere behind a wall. Snape glared in horror at the sight of him.  
  
Voldemort raised his hand and sent Ron slamming into a wall. "Foolish child. Did you think you'd play hero? Didn't you know that heroes die an early death?"  
  
As Voldemort raised his wand, Snape pounced on him just in time to prevent Ron from getting hit.  
  
"Stupify!" came another voice. Voldemort knocked Snape across the room to see who else was there with them. "Expelliarmus!" Remus Lupin stood pointing his wand at the Lestranges.  
  
In the midst of the confusion, Harry had managed to sneak over and cut away the ropes on Angeline's hands and feet with the magic knife that Sirius had given him last year. Although there was a strong-holding spell on the ropes, the knife cut through them with ease.  
  
Snape saw Harry out of the corner of his eye and decided to keep Voldemort busy. Wands erupted about the room in a violent struggle. Ron scooted across the floor to Harry. When the fireworks display stopped, both Snape's and Voldemort's wands came hurdling across the floor and landed at Harry's feet. He snatched them both up and looked just in time to see two Snapes.  
  
"Quick, Potter, give me my wand!"  
  
"Potter, give me my wand."  
  
Harry started at both of the Snapes. "Lupin! What should I do?"  
  
Lupin kept his eyes on the Lestranges. "You have to decide, Harry. Use your intuition."  
  
Harry suddenly got a brilliant idea. He threw two wands to the Snapes and they both grabbed one. One yelled "Petrificous Totalis" and the other "Avada Kadavra."  
  
Snape shut his eyes and prepared for the worst, but it did not come. Instead, he found himself turned into a canary.  
  
Harry grabbed the canary and ran as the mouse on the floor hopped furiously and shook its tiny fists.  
  
Lupin commanded the Lestranges with a simple 'Petrificous,' and they joined an immobile Devans on the ground. He then picked Angeline up off the platform and carried her out the back entrance after the others.  
  
Just before they reached the portkey that had brought them there, the canary turned back into a slightly bruised and completely irate Snape. "Potter! I ought to break your neck!"  
  
"At least we know we got the right one," Lupin lightly commented.  
  
"Bring them here!" they heard Voldemort yelling from the top of the hill. The Death Eaters were soon running down the hill toward them.  
  
Angeline tried to stop shaking, but she had no control over it. She knew she was being carried somewhere, but her vision had blurred and faded to the point that only shadows and fuzzy shapes were discernable. She closed her eyes and tried to fight off the light headed feeling that was growing in her mind.  
  
"Hang on," Lupin whispered to Angeline. "We're almost there, dear, don't give up now."  
  
Snape looked considerately at Angeline. "Get back to the school, Lupin."  
  
"Severus, don't be stupid. You can't stay here and fight them by yourself~"  
  
"Go!" Snape cut him off and stopped running.  
  
Lupin shook his head in protest, but kept moving towards the portkey with Harry, Ron, and Angeline. He knew that Snape didn't stand a chance against so many Death Eaters and Voldemort, but he had to see to the safety of the children. "Stubborn," he muttered as they grabbed the portkey.  
  
"What is he doing?" Harry asked.  
  
"He's probably going to salvage a few pieces of her wand."  
  
"Why?" Ron chimed in. "Does he have a death wish?"  
  
"Your professor is dying," Lupin said in a gentle manner. "There's no known antidote for the poison in a binding potion, but if Severus can get at least one piece of her wand, he can use it in a potion to slow down the effects of the binding potion. He's probably hoping to buy some time to find a way to stop the poison."  
  
They all placed their hands on the portkey, which happened to be an old, wooden board. Harry turned just in time to see Snape being hit with some sort of curse from Voldemort's wand. Harry realized he must have dropped Snape's wand in the hurry to retreat. Without giving it a second thought, Harry let go of the portkey.  
  
"Harry! No!" was all Lupin was able to say before the portkey pulled them away.  
  
Harry stayed low to the ground. No one had noticed that he had not disappeared with Lupin, which gave him an advantage. He watched as the Death Eaters dragged Snape back into the cavern, and then he made his way silently back up the hill.  
  
"Severus Snape," Voldemort mused as he walked around him. Snape had been forced to his knees and was looking up at Voldemort with contempt and hatred. "You shall be used as an example today, Severus." Voldemort turned to face his followers. "Let it be known now, traitors shall be dealt with in a most unmerciful manner." He pointed his wand at Snape and raised him into the air with a blast of red light. Snape slammed hard into a rock wall and fell into the dirt. Before he had a chance to move or speak, Voldemort sent him shooting into wall after wall, each time harder than the next. He landed the last time next to the ritual platform. In between gasps for air, he grabbed two of the shards of Angeline's broken wand and casually placed them into his robe pocket before raising himself carefully off of the ground.  
  
Harry peered carefully inside the room just as Snape was hit with the Cruciatus curse again. He pulled out his wand and aimed it straight at the path of magic that was holding Snape. "Relashio!"  
  
Voldemort was caught off guard, but continued to hold the stream of light. He moved its focus to Harry. Their wands reacted violently, but both held their ground. "You will pay for this, child!" The Death Eaters moved forward to help, but Voldemort commanded them to remain where they were. "I shall enjoy watching you both die."  
  
Snape was wincing when Voldemort's attention was turned. Each breath he took sent a stabbing pain into his lungs. He raised a hand to wipe the blood from his mouth, and he saw Harry and Voldemort fighting. His hands were shaking as he raised the wand the wand that had earlier been neglected on the ground. He took a slow breath and steadied his hand. "Incindio." Flames shot out of Snape's wand and hit Voldemort's robes.  
  
Voldemort held his connection with Harry, determined to wear out his energy. He used his free hand to shoot Snape across the room. Snape landed outside, face-first in the grass. He forced himself to his feet and prepared to rush in again. He knew that he had to get Harry out alive. As he started to limp back inside, Gregor Devans appeared from behind a nearby tree and stopped him.  
  
"So, you're the git that my little girl is sweet on."  
  
The statement caught Snape off guard, but he was too concerned with getting Voldemort away from Harry to stay and listen. He pushed past Devans but was knocked backwards to the ground by an explosion of green thundering light. A second later, Harry came running out followed by a large, black dog.  
  
"Hurry!" Harry grabbed Snape by the arm and helped him to his feet. The dog was also pushing at him. "C'mon, Sir," Harry urgently prodded him again.  
  
As they approached the edge of the woods, Harry glanced back and noticed Snape was having trouble keeping up. The black dog would push at him every few moments to make him move faster.  
  
Snape's ribs were broken, and every breath he took was a new experience in pain. "Blasted! Would you two go on already?" he commented in an irritated tone. "Potter," Snape grimaced and braced himself on a tree, "you've got to make it to the other side of the forest. The school is just beyond that."  
  
Harry's face grew paler as he realized just how close they were to the school, and that he was going to have to go all the way through the Forbidden Forest. "I'm not leaving without you."  
  
"You may have no choice. I can't run."  
  
The black dog changed into Sirius and walked over to where Snape had braced himself. At that moment Voldemort approached them. Harry prepared for the worst and stepped in front of Snape.  
  
Snape realized just how much Harry was like his father, and it rekindled his spark of bitterness for him. The feeling was quickly replaced by his indebtedness to James Potter, and he moved Harry aside.  
  
Voldemort raised his wand. He had a twisted, evil grin on his face and hatred in his eyes. "And now, this ends," he hissed. "Avada Kedavara!"  
  
Everything happened in a split second. Sirius had grabbed Snape by on arm and was dragging him as fast as his legs could carry him. Harry had placed a shielding charm around them, and Lyle had appeared and placed himself directly in the path of Voldemort's curse. In the midst of the chaos, Lyle had not screamed. He said only, "Take care of her." The green light hit Lyle, and Snape saw him die, as he, Sirius, and Harry disappeared into the forest.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"Where are Harry and Severus?" Dumbledore questioned as he lead Lupin and Ron up the stairs toward the medical wing.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Albus. Severus went back to try and get the pieces of~" Lupin realized that he didn't know the name of the woman he was carrying.  
  
"Angeline," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Well, he went to get the pieces of Angeline's wand. Harry saw Voldemort use the Cruciatus on Severus, and he let go of the portkey before I could stop him."  
  
"Just like his father," Dumbledore said as they entered the medical room.  
  
Madam Pomfrey scurried over to the incoming crowd and allowed a look of horror to cross her face. "Put her here," she breathed, and Lupin placed Angeline on one of the beds in the corner of the room. Pomfrey flitted about with different potions, but nothing seemed to work. She rushed back and forth and worked frantically. She had even pulled out her wand in an attempt to close Angeline's bleeding wounds by charms. After a few moments of contemplation, she turned to Dumbledore. "Sir, magic is not working on her."  
  
Angeline's entire body was shaking violently, and she had blood still pouring from her wrists where Voldemort had cut her.  
  
"Poppy, you're going to have to do it like the muggles do it. She has the binding poison in her system."  
  
Madam Pomfrey looked disgusted. She didn't approve of doing medicine without magic, but she knew Dumbledore was right. Reluctantly, she disappeared into a side room and returned carrying a large, dusty white box. She pulled from it a surgical needle and thread and a bottle of sterile water and alcohol. Hermione walked in just as Madam Pomfrey began stitching. Her mouth fell open and she dropped the thick book she was carrying.  
  
"Is ~ is she ~"  
  
Lupin picked up Hermione's book and looked at her compassionately. "She's alive, Hermione, but she is in very bad shape." Lupin glanced back at Angeline. "I'm afraid that Voldemort completed the ceremony before we got there." He looked down at the book in his hand. "Forbidden Curses and Perplexing Hexes." As he handed it back to Hermione, he realized that Dumbledore must have written her a pass for the restricted section of the library. "What did you discover?"  
  
Hermione blinked, returning to reality. "Absolutely nothing. There are only theories and speculations, but no one mentions anything about counter curses or counter rituals."  
  
Lupin nodded. He knew she wouldn't find anything useful. Very few Binding curses had been performed because the conditions for the ceremony were rare. The phases of the moon and the positioning of the stars played key roles in the activation of the potion. Binding had remained virtually irreversible due to lack of research. The person who drank the Binding potion usually bled to death because wizards generally were not skilled in muggle operations. Those fortunate enough to have a skilled mediwizard or surgeon nearby only prolonged their suffering. The poison from the potion caused prolonged rebellion in the person's body. The person would have terrible muscle tremors, sub-normal body temperatures, hallucinations, and would remain in a semi-conscious state of restlessness. Their body would virtually wear out and break down, and the person would lose all energy and eventually just stop fighting. Lupin knew, judging by the look on Hermione's face, that she realized the professor could only have a matter of hours or days. Death could come at any time, depending on the professor's will to live.  
  
Madam Pomfrey worked furiously and with skilled precision. As she secured the last stitch in place, shuffling footsteps broke the silence in the room.  
  
"Harry!" Ron and Hermione rushed to greet their friend. Just behind Harry came Sirius and Snape.  
  
Sirius was allowing Snape to use him as a human crutch, as Snape's left leg seemed to be stiff as a board. Snape was clutching protectively at his ribs as they hobbled into the room.  
  
"Severus, what happened to you?" Dumbledore moved to help him sit down in a chair near Angeline's bed.  
  
"Voldemort decided to use me as an example to the Death Eaters who might have been contemplating disloyalty," he answered half heartedly. Every ounce of pride had been ripped from him for having to accept help from Sirius Black ~ and Harry. He watched Madam Pomfrey set Angeline's broken leg and begin to splint it. "I have been a complete fool," he thought to himself. Despair washed over him as the reality of the situation hit him. Voldemort had completed the ceremony, and he was powerless to change the effects. When he was a Death Eater, it had been easy for him to kill without regard to anything or anyone, but now ~"  
  
Snape's mind wandered back to the night his mother had died. He was six years old and had cried all morning. When his father had come into the room, he had received a sound thrashing and an explanation about the foolishness of showing emotions. His father had always been a stern tyrant who believed men were supposed to be forceful, emotionless creatures, and Snape had been taught thus, until he turned eleven and his father was killed. Throughout his life, his father had made it quite impossible to make any friends, and he had been very bitter because of it.  
  
When Snape entered Hogwarts, he had remained pretty much to himself at first , but soon found himself becoming popular with the students who were having trouble in potions class. Despite his desire to fit in, however, Snape had never done very well outside of his role of tutor.  
  
When he was in his second year at Hogwarts, Snape had joined the Quidditch team as a beater, a position that did not win him any fame from the other houses. He was constantly accused of using excessive force to disable opposing players, and this is what spurred his initial conflict with the famous Marauders. During one game, a bludger hit one of James' friends and had broken his arm. James scolded Severus and gave him a speech about pride and honor. Severus had retaliated by pointing out that mischief and trouble making were not honorable either, but that James and his circle of friends were constantly up to something none the less.  
  
During the summer, Severus stayed in a room in a run down inn between Knocturn alley and Diagon alley. It was the only thing that kept him out of muggle orphanages. One summer, Lily Evans had discovered his secret and had befriended him, offering to help him out when she could. She was the first friend he had ever had ~ and she was dead because of his inability to act fast enough. He had loved his mother dearly, despite her problems, and she was dead. As far as he knew, his older brother was dead as well ~ at least he might as well be. Snape had not heard word of him or his sister- in-law since they fled when he was still a child.  
  
Snape had long since allowed his heart to turn away those things which he longed to allow near him, but then she came, and now ~ now she was going to leave him too. It appeared that he corrupted everything he touched. He had allowed himself to feel love again, and again he was faced with the defeat that always came with it.  
  
Lupin and Sirius were standing back talking to Dumbledore in low whispers. Harry figured they were catching up on everything that had happened. He noticed the three looking curiously at Snape and he followed their gaze. Snape seemed to be no where in the room, despite the fact that his body was in the room. Madam Pomfrey had done all she could for Angeline and had turned her attention to Snape, who hardly seemed to notice that she was even speaking to him.  
  
"Professor Snape ~ Severus," Madam Pomfrey repeated for the fourth time. "Drink this. It will fix those broken bones." Snape shook his head as if coming out of a trance and accepted the potion without protest. He kept his eyes fixed on Angeline who was moving sluggishly in a restless fit. "Did you managed to get her wand back?"  
  
Snape frowned and looked up at the mediwitch. How could he have forgotten so easily? "Yes."  
  
"Perhaps Remus could bring your things up to the infirmary and you could work on the potion. It might be of some help now that the bleeding's stopped."  
  
Remus nodded and stepped forward, understanding Poppy's attempt to get Snape's mind off of what was seemingly inevitable. "I'll be back with your cauldron ~ what ingredients do you need?"  
  
Harry felt a wave of pity rush through him. The entire situation seemed hopeless, and yet he felt inclined to find some way to help, just as Lupin and Snape were doing. He walked over to Hermione and Ron and coerced them into the hall where they could talk. "We've got to go back to Ms. Angeline's room," Harry said in a hushed tone.  
  
"Why?" Ron asked.  
  
"Her brother knew what they were going to do, but he still brought her to the Death Eaters."  
  
"So he was a heartless creep," Hermione sobbed, "What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"He sacrificed himself to keep us from getting killed. He kept saying that Voldemort promised not to hurt her ~"  
  
"So he got a conscience before he died. A bloody bit of good it did."  
  
"Hermione, I think he truly did care about his sister. He must have known something about that Binding potion that we don't."  
  
Hermione's face lit up. "Miss Angeline has a diary. She keeps all kinds of experimental potions in it."  
  
"You don't think that maybe she figured out a counter potion for the poison, do you?" Ron asked hopefully.  
  
"Well, what else would her brother have been looking for?"  
  
"If you three are scheming, you'd better get to moving. Time is running out fast." Sirius stepped up behind them. "I don't think Severus is in any frame of mind to give suggestions, and since the potions expert is busy with something at the moment, we're in a bit of a spot."  
  
The three nodded and headed down to Angeline's room with Sirius behind them. He quickly changed back into a dog when he remembered that there were students moving throughout the castle.  
  
The day passed by more quickly than they had hoped. Now it was nearly midnight, and they still had not located the diary.  
  
Hermione laid down on the bed and suppressed her desire to cry. "I just don't understand it. We've looked everywhere."  
  
Ron wearily sat down on the floor next to the bed. The disaster that the room had been in before paled in comparison to its present state. He yawned and looked down at the floor. A tiny piece of splintered wood on the bedroom bureau caught his eye. There was something odd about it.  
  
"I hate to say this, but perhaps we ought to call it a night," Sirius sighed while tossing a pile of papers down on the desk.  
  
Ron pulled at the splinter. The moment he did, a stone came flying out of the wall and into his lap. Ron stood up excitedly. Inside the stone was a small, leather book that had been stained and bent by years of use. "This is it!"  
  
Hermione grabbed the book and opened the cover. No words were visible on the page. "Aparecium," she commanded, but nothing happened. "Oh no! She has a magic lock on the pages ~ Wait ~ ~" Hermione thought hard. She had spent many afternoons with Angeline, and she knew she had seen a tiny key in there before. "Oh! I remember," she squealed and ran over to the bookshelf and stood on the chair next to it so that she could reach the top. She felt along the top and found the key.  
  
After the book was opened, Hermione flipped through anxiously and triumphantly found the page containing the counter potion. Her spirits dropped as she read the ingredients.  
  
Sirius was looking over her shoulder and realized why Hermione's excitement died.  
  
"How are we supposed to get these things? Only half of them are in Professor Snape's private stores."  
  
"What's missing?" Harry asked, feeling like he already knew the answer.  
  
"Re'em's blood, Lethifold, a piece of the affected person's wand, two tears from a Phoenix, and the blood of a relative."  
  
"Well, Dumbledore has a Phoenix," Ron offered, although sadly.  
  
"Severus got two pieces of Angeline's wand, and he's only using one in his potion. The other three will be a problem."  
  
"That Devans fellow ~ he said he was her father ~"  
  
"They've long gone by now, Harry, and besides, that sorry excuse for a human won't just willingly donate his blood for the cause. As for the Re'em blood and the Lethifold, those aren't even buyable objects on the open market."  
  
Harry remembered what Fleur had told him, and he understood why the Death Eaters had been looking for the vials. They wanted to make sure there was no way for Angeline to survive. As a mediphagic, she obviously posed quite a threat to Voldemort.  
  
"Hermione, you and Ron go and gather everything else we'll need to make the potion and meet me in the hospital wing in fifteen minutes," Harry said. His mind was working overtime as he dragged Sirius out the door. "I've got to speak to Dumbledore."  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((( ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Snape had spent the entire evening in a chair at Angeline's side. Madam Pomfrey had urged him several times to get some rest, but he had refused and brushed her off with irritation.  
  
Lupin had elected to keep an eye on Snape and Angeline, and Madam Pomfrey left to tend to her other patients in the next room. Angeline had spent most of the day tossing and turning, and Snape had to calm her several times when she had bolted upright in the bed yelling in her hallucinations. It had proven to be an exhausting task, and Snape, who had not slept in over twenty-four hours, had finally fallen asleep slumped over in his chair. Lupin assumed that Madam Pomfrey's last potion probably had something to do with it as well because like clockwork, she had appeared with a blanket for him not five minutes after he had dozed.  
  
Lupin looked at his pocket watch and sighed. Poppy had long since gone to bed leaving Lupin alone with his thoughts. He walked lightly past Snape, not wanting to wake him, and stood on the other side of Angeline's bed. He placed his hand on her forehead. Her skin was cool to the touch, and she did not respond to his touch by stirring. He looked at his watch again and shook his head. She was dying.  
  
Lupin contemplated waking Snape up, but he was not sure that it was a good idea. He noticed that Angeline's breathing had become shallow and her skin was extremely pale. He decided to go and tell Dumbledore that they had run out of time. As he crossed the room, Hermione and Ron entered with handfuls of potions ingredients.  
  
"We found the counter potion in Ms. Angeline's diary," Hermione whispered.  
  
Lupin's countenance grew hopeful. "Then it must be made quickly. Time is running out."  
  
Hermione grew a bit panicked. "We don't have all of the ingredients. We have to have the blood of a relative ~ and her brother is dead now ~"  
  
Snape had heard the last part of their conversation and interrupted Hermione. "Then I will go and get blood from her father."  
  
Unaware that Snape was awake, the three jumped and whirled around to face him. Snape stood stiffly and moved across the room. He still ached where his ribs had been broken, and it caused him to wince slightly.  
  
"That won't be necessary," Dumbledore said as he, Sirius, and Harry walked into the room. "I believe we have everything we need."  
  
"Then we must make it now," Lupin began again. "She is in the final phase of the poison's affects."  
  
Snape took the book from Hermione and peered over the ingredients and procedure. Harry, as though reading his mind, pulled the Lethifold vial and the Re'em blood vial from his bag and handed them to Snape. "Theses were stolen from my personal store this summer ~ how did you get them, Potter?"  
  
"I am not allowed to say, Sir," Harry answered. He expected an interrogation to follow, but Snape had too much on his mind to pursue the matter at the moment.  
  
Snape set about preparing the potion with precision. Harry was amazed at how steady Snape's hands were considering everything that had happened.  
  
All of the ingredients were ready ~ except for the blood. It was to be added last.  
  
"Hermione, hold out your hand," Sirius whispered. She looked at him with pure confusion, but she did as she was told.  
  
"I've been doing a little researching, Hermione," Dumbledore began. "When you told me that you had been taught how to summon mentally, I decided to trace your family history. Do you know much about your family?"  
  
"Well, both of my parents are muggles. Mum has a brother and a sister ~ they're muggles ~ and my grandparents were muggles."  
  
"It seems that your great-grandparents were magic wielders. They had four children. Three of those children also had magical abilities. The fourth, you grandmother, did not. She was quite outcast by this, and distanced herself from the family."  
  
"I don't understand ~ what does that have to do with me?"  
  
"I wasn't quite sure until a few hours ago. You see, Hermione, the ability to summon is strictly genetic. Someone in your family had to have the power before you ~ It seems that your great aunt Lelahna did indeed have those powers." Dumbledore paused and a small smile appeared on his face. "Lelahna married and had two children, one of them whom also had the power to summon. Her daughter's name was Angeline."  
  
"You mean ~ I am related to Ms. Angeline? ~ ~ She is my ~"  
  
"Second cousin."  
  
Sirius held the dagger out and Hermione found herself giving blood for a second time.  
  
Snape took the blood that Sirius drew from Hermione and added it to the potion. The concoction gave up a puff of smoke and then settled, indicating that it was ready. He poured the potion into a glass and moved over to Angeline's bed. He noticed that her necklace was completely clear and dormant. Her breathing was almost not noticeable. His urgency sent a sudden surge of adrenaline pumping through his veins as he raised Angeline's limp body upright in the bed. He tilted her head back and forced the potion successfully down her throat.  
  
The silence in the room was piercing. One minute went by ~ then two ~ and finally three. No one moved. Snape realized he was holding his breath, and he let it out slowly. He held her close to him and continued to wait. He wondered if he had done something wrong. Perhaps the potion didn't work, Maybe he had waited too late. "I'm the one that deserves this, not her," he kept repeating in his mind. "I'll never be able to apologize for my behavior," he thought miserably.  
  
Angeline's body stiffened in pain, and she breathed in forcefully and groaned, breaking Snape's thoughts. Whether instinctively or by accident, she clutched Snape's hand as another contraction of pain hit. Then, just as abruptly as it began, Angeline's body fell limp again. This time, however, she seemed peaceful, almost as though she had just fallen into a deep sleep.  
  
Lupin reached down and checked Angeline's pulse, being cautious not to rip her stitches. Her skin felt warmer than it had the last time he checked. Her breathing was now even and unlabored. Lupin smiled. "It worked. She's going to be fine. I'll go get Poppy."  
  
The room gave up a silent cheer as not to wake her. Snape lowered her gently to the bed and then moved over to the chair and collapsed. His adrenaline rush had fled him, and he was left only with exhaustion and a feeling of gratefulness.  
  
Harry looked at Snape before following everyone into the hall. Snape appeared as though he had aged ten years over night.  
  
"I'll stay in the room across the hall tonight, just in case. I'm sure they'll be fine though," Lupin said to Dumbledore after returning with Poppy.  
  
"Sirius can stay in our room tonight," Harry said.  
  
Dumbledore nodded in agreement. "You may want to resume the identity of Padfoot just in case any of the students wake up," he suggested to Sirius. "I am extremely proud of the three of you," he said, turning his attention to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "You have shown an incredible amount of courage and caring. Always look to this night when you are in doubt of your friendships or your abilities." With that, the group dissipated.  
  
Snape watched Angeline sleeping peacefully for a few moments. He could no longer hear anyone in the hall, and he assumed they must have left them to rest. He was grateful for the silence, and after taking one last glance at Angeline and assuring himself that she would be fine, he nodded off in the chair before he had a chance to think of anything else.  
  
Hermione came back in the room to get Angeline's diary. She did not want anyone to have the opportunity to read it. She picked the book up silently and glanced over at Angeline and Snape. A feeling of extreme gratitude and concern flooded her heart. In some ways, her life had changed permanently in one night. As she thought about how exciting it was going to be introducing her newly found cousin to her parents and possibly being able to learn more about the rest of her family, she picked up the blanket off the floor and placed it around Snape. She looked at him considerably for a moment and then left the room as silently as she had entered.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
A/N: Whew! That took me forever to type! My fingers feel like I've been playing Nintendo for hours. (You know, the old "Nintendo thumb" feeling). Anyway, thanks for hanging on this long. You have made it over the hump, and now there are a few housecleaning issues to tend to ~ Mwahahaha ~ But fear not! Madam Arianna still has a few tricks left up her robe sleeves, so stay tuned!  
  
The next chapter: Aftermath  
  
And by the way, don't forget to REVIEW!!!  
  
" 


	21. The Aftermath

Disclaimer:  
  
I own nothing save this plot  
  
I know it's sad but true.  
  
Anything you recognize  
  
Belongs to You-Know-Who.  
  
A/N: Wow~Don't worry, I seriously doubt that there are any spoilers for OoTP in here, but just let me say, isn't it amazing how one book has the power to make an AU of any fan-fic it touches? Heheh ~ I suppose I'll have to change a bit around on the sequel so that my story isn't too far fetched ~ unless some of you out there are thinking that it's too far fetched already ~ hmmm. Oh well, happy reading anyway!  
  
Oh, and by the way, my sincerest apologies for the atrocious formatting that this will no doubt show once I upload it to ffnet. It still doesn't like XP very much.  
  
~Chapter 21~  
  
Light streamed in from the eastern window and caused a warm glow on all it touched. Classes were in session, so all was generally quiet. Lupin had offered his services as a potions teacher, provided with Snape's lesson plans, and Snape had reluctantly accepted with a little persuasion from Dumbledore. He was glad to have the week off, although he would never admit it, and he elected to spend the time at Angeline's side. It had been three days and she still had not awoken.  
  
At twelve-thirty, Hermione, Ron, and Harry came up to check on Angeline. Snape glanced over his thick potion book but said nothing to them. They had come several times a day for the last three days. Snape had decided to ignore them most of the time. He had been in no mood for socialization since his encounter with Voldemort, but he figured their presence might bring Angeline around a little sooner.  
  
Hermione walked timidly over to Snape and placed a tray of food down next to him. Snape looked at the food and then at Hermione. She smiled warmly at him and then turned her attention back to Angeline. 'I see the family resemblance,' he thought as he watched her walk away.  
  
An argument erupted in the hallway and drew their attention. Madam Pomfrey came inside and closed the door abruptly behind her. "Mr. Fudge is here, and he is on the war-path," she warned about five seconds before the door was shoved open.  
  
"I demand to know what you have done to my agents!" Fudge yelled at Snape.  
  
"I have done nothing to them. Furthermore," Snape added with a glare, "this is a hospital room, so kindly keep your voice down."  
  
"I demand answers! I'll have all of your jobs ~ starting with the headmaster ~ if I find out that ~" Fudge had continued to yell, despite Snape's warning.  
  
Like a bolt of lightening, Snape shot out of the chair and slammed Fudge into the wall, clutching him by the throat. "If anyone is going to lose their job, it will be you. You have sat around for far too long and played politics while the Dark Lord has secured his power~"  
  
"That is preposterous! Y-you-Know-Who has not returned. It's only a myth that you and that fool headmaster have contrived to cover up the criminal acts going on in this school."  
  
Snape fought the urge to throw the man across the room. He probably would have choked Fudge if it had not been for a tiny, whispering voice behind him.  
  
"He's telling the truth. Voldemort has been the cause of all this mess." Angeline's head throbbed as she pushed herself slowly up in the bed. She felt extremely weak and shaky, and the room swam around slightly, but she was determined to get her point across to Fudge.  
  
"Ms. Atwood, you obviously are not well. Don't worry. I do not hold you responsible for the actions of Dumbledore and his staff. There will be a formal hearing this summer to see to the termination of a large portion of the staff at Hogwarts. I know that you are ill, but that should give you an ample amount of time to prepare your report."  
  
"Oh, don't worry. You'll have my report sooner than you think," Angeline said dryly. "As a matter of fact, I'll take it straight to the Daily Prophet for you."  
  
"Very good. I shall leave you to your rest then," Fudge said. He pushed Snape's hand off his collar and left the room.  
  
Snape and the students looked at Angeline in disbelief.  
  
"The bloody git ~ he doesn't even know when he's being outwitted," Angeline whispered, causing the students to giggle.  
  
"How do you feel?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Angeline leaned back against the back board of the bed and closed her eyes. The sun was streaming in on her from the window, and it felt good. She felt awkwardly cold for a spring day. "I think I finally understand what it is like to have a hangover," she said lightly. She raised her hand to massage her head and opened her eyes again. The room had stopped swimming, but she was extremely light-headed. "How did you find my diary?" she asked, turning her attention to Snape. "Did Lyle tell you?"  
  
Snape's face softened. He remembered how Angeline had reacted the last time she thought Lyle had died. And now~  
  
Angeline analyzed Snape's expression, but she could not decide exactly what he was thinking. It suddenly struck her that their last conversation had been less than pleasant. The events of the last few days came snowballing back to her memory. She had gone to apologize to Snape and had gone back to her room miserable. Lyle had come in ~ and she woke up in Voldemort's hiding place. Her father and Lyle had been there ~ "Severus ~ where is my brother?"  
  
Snape wanted desperately to be somewhere else. How was he supposed to explain to her that her brother had been a double agent, plotting in his spare time ways to trap her? And worse, he had been the cause of her brother getting killed after the man had a change of heart.  
  
"Ms. Angeline," Harry spoke up, breaking the awkward silence. Snape had been acting strangely ~ even for him ~ ever since they had escaped Voldemort, and Harry sensed that Angeline's question may have been too much for her or Snape to handle properly. "Professor Snape went back to get the pieces of your wand after we got you out safely, and Voldemort attacked him. We managed to escape, but Voldemort caught up to us. He almost killed Professor Snape, but your brother stopped him." Harry paused and cleared his throat. "He sacrificed himself so that we could get away."  
  
The reality hit Angeline hard. Her brother had been taking care of her and looking out for her ever since they were young. She realized that her brother must have made a deal with Voldemort to deliver her for the ceremony in exchange for getting their father out of Azkaban.  
  
For as long as she could remember, Lyle had taken the typical big brother role. He constantly fussed over how well she took care of herself and how she was treated by boyfriends. Her father had always hated her because he believed that she was the result of an affair committed by her mother. It wasn't true of course, but Angeline had looked nothing like her mother or father. She had fiery, red hair, bright green eyes, and was a little on the short side whereas everyone else was tall and had dark eyes and black hair. The result had been quite a bit of abuse for her and her mother. Lyle never received any of the hatred felt by their father, so he had not understood why their mother had taken them away in the middle of the night and fled the United States after their father had mysteriously been taken to Azkaban. Lyle grew to accept the name of Atwood, and assumed the role of the head of the family at an early age.  
  
Harry's words rang through her head. Lyle had hated Snape, but he had protected her feelings to the very end. She felt a hollow place forming within her. Since her mother had died, Lyle had been the only family she had. Now he was gone.  
  
Snape watched Angeline's face. She seemed to be completely lost in thought. Snape felt completely inadequate in the art of consoling, and he moved his mouth to speak, but no sound came.  
  
"If you all don't mind," Angeline finally spoke, aware that everyone was watching her, "I'd really like to be alone."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione nodded and filed out of the room. Snape moved toward the bed. "I'm ~ ~ sorry," he uttered before turning to leave.  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
Well, this was short but necessary. PLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE ~ Read and Review. Just a couple o' chapters left!!!  
  
Cheers, and have a lovely week! 


	22. The Letter

Disclaimer: I own nothing, save this plot.  
  
I know it's sad but true.  
  
Anything you recognize  
  
Belongs to You-Know-Who  
  
A/N: I think I may have come across as a bit confusing in the last chapter's author's notes. After this chapter, I will have exactly two chapters left to upload to ffnet. Don't worry, I wouldn't leave the story THAT unfinished ~ ~ Don't be surprised to see a sequel though! =) Lots of cookies to all those who reviewed ~ And since I'm feeling generous, cookies to those who read but didn't review. I love you all anyway! (But don't be afraid of the review button ~ I promise it won't hurt!)  
  
~ Chapter 22 ~  
  
Angeline sat in Lyle's office sorting through papers and personal belongings and boxing the items she wished to keep. The task would have been much less time consuming if she had a wand, but in her present frame of mind, the wand probably wouldn't be very useful. Madam Pomfrey had released her from the medical wing one week ago with the demand that she would not over exert herself. She had spent most of her time closed up in her room, electing to eat there as well in order to avoid unnecessary conversation. She had resumed teaching her Arithmancy class, but her heart truly wasn't in it. Several times Hermione had attempted to engage her in conversation after class, but she had successfully wormed her way out of it by claiming that she was tired or had a headache.  
  
Her leg had been unhealable by magical means, and she was having to adjust to using crutches. Snape had nearly slammed into her in the hall one evening as they were both rushing about. Angeline had almost lost her balance, but Snape's arms had shot out to steady her. They exchanged awkward apologies and continued on their way. Other than this one confrontation, Snape had avoided Angeline as much as she avoided him. Both had assumed that the other did not want their company.  
  
Angeline placed the last of the papers in a box and hobbled over to the desk. She was about to send for a house elf to help her carry off the boxes when she realized that she had missed the top drawer of the desk. When she opened the drawer, a small, bound parchment with a red ribbon caught her eye. She unraveled it and began to read.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Dear Ange,  
  
I placed a spell on this letter to remain hidden until  
  
my departure from Hogwarts, which if you're reading  
  
this, I assume has occurred.  
  
I don't know how much good this is going to do, but I  
  
know I owe you an explanation and an apology. First  
  
of all, as I am sure you have figured out by now, I am  
  
a Death Eater. Voldemort first approached me this  
  
summer and I agreed to do a service for him in  
  
exchange for getting father out of Azkaban. I know  
  
what you're thinking, but people can change, Ange.  
  
I know if Father is given a chance, things could be  
  
much different.  
  
I didn't know until we were sent to Hogwarts exactly  
  
what Voldemort wanted me to do. When he told me  
  
that I was to bring you for a Binding ceremony, I was  
  
reluctant, but Voldemort promised you would not be  
  
hurt. I knew that you had been working on a counter  
  
potion when we were younger, so I took your diary from  
  
your room before Christmas and copied down the ingredients.  
  
I had not finished the process when you found your diary in  
  
my room. I'm sorry, but I had to use a memory charm on  
  
you to make you think you had left it there by mistake.  
  
When I took you from your room, I looked for your diary  
  
again and I couldn't find it anywhere. I apologize for the  
  
state I left your room in.  
  
Second, I won't be able to see you for a while, because I  
  
know Dumbledore will never let me near the school once  
  
he has found out what I am. A lot has happened this year  
  
in the school that I am sure you suspected I did, but I  
  
assure you that I did not hurt anyone in the school. I cannot  
  
tell you anymore than this for safety reasons.  
  
I don't know if you'll ever be able to forgive me for betraying  
  
your trust, but I hope that you'll understand one day. As  
  
a Death Eater, I will be able to bring our family back  
  
together. I'll never let anyone hurt you, Ange, no matter  
  
what the cost. One day maybe Father will come around  
  
too. I just hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me.  
  
Always remember that I love you and I'll always be  
  
watching out for you, no matter where I am. Maybe  
  
one day I'll see you again.  
  
Love always,  
  
Lyle  
  
P.S. Always follow your heart. That's one lesson  
  
that you've always tried to teach me, but I was always  
  
too stubborn to listen to until now.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Angeline clinched the parchment in her hands and sobbed uncontrollably. Her grief had finally caught up to her and the finality of the situation set in as she buried her face in the sleeve of her robes.  
  
Snape was passing by the door of Lyle's office on his way to dinner when he heard someone inside the room crying. He swept silently inside and saw Angeline at the desk shaking in an attempt to gain control. She had not seen him enter, so he stood and watched her silently for a few moments. Her head was down on the desk and her face was buried in the layers of robes she was wearing. It muffled her crying only minimally.  
  
"I don't suppose you would want company?" Snape said quietly.  
  
Angeline jumped up and turned her back to Snape to keep him from seeing her face.  
  
"I'm sorry I startled you. I was on my way to dinner~"  
  
"You don't have to stay. It's not part of your job description, you know," she managed to speak in a tight, shaky voice.  
  
Snape moved around to face Angeline. Her face was tear stained and flushed. Her necklace had a tiny amount of blue mist fizzling about in the center. She obviously was still extremely weak, otherwise it would have had more color in it.  
  
"No." Snape gently urged Angeline back into the seat. "I'm sorry that I said what I did." He watched her closely as the tears continued to stream down her face.  
  
Snape knelt down in the floor before her and took her hand. She felt childish crying in front of him, but the flood gates had been opened, and she had no else to talk to. She handed Snape the letter and he read it quietly. He nodded and gave it back. He stared deep into her eyes and tried to figure out what was running through her mind.  
  
"I just don't understand ~ how could he ~ I mean ~ what was he thinking?" Angeline's sorrow was laced with frustration and anger. "If I had only known ~" she trailed off as the memories came flooding back causing her voice to choke up. She stood abruptly, pulling her hand away to use her crutches. "But listen to me ramble on about my problems," she said while attempting rather unsuccessfully to sound as though she had cleared her mind. "I need to hurry up and get these things out of here. I still have homework to grade, tests to work on ~"  
  
"Angeline," Snape interrupted her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He knew she was still crying because her shoulders were shaking.  
  
" ~ and I have to ~ have to ~" Angeline fought to push the images from her mind. Thoughts of her father swept through her mind. She understood how much Lyle craved having their father in his life, but she had been terrified of him as a child and Lyle had almost always given up the rare father-son moments in order to keep their father from abusing her. Now Lyle was dead and her father was alive. Her worst nightmares had come true all in one night and she couldn't seem to find any way to cope with it all.  
  
Angeline's legs felt like jelly. Snape forced her to face him, and before she could think, he had pulled her close against him. His cloak enveloped her and she felt his warmth around her body. Her face was pressed into his chest, hiding her eyes from the harsh world around her. As she wept, Snape pulled her protectively closer and ran one hand through her hair.  
  
In what felt like an eternity later, Angeline's tears had melted into exhaustion. She felt as though a burden had been lifted from her soul, taking all of its negative energy with it. She became aware of where she was as if awakening from a trance, and she realized how comforting Snape was. She listened intently to his heart beating in her ear as his chest rose and fell rhythmically. It was then that she hoped the moment would never end. She wanted to remain there with Snape and not ever have to think about the rest of the world again.  
  
Like all good things, the moment did end. Dumbledore knocked on the door and stepped into the room considerately remaining silent until Angeline was ready to turn and face him.  
  
"I thought I would come and see how everything was going since neither of you came to dinner." Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled compassionately as he watched Angeline dry the tears from her face and turn to face him.  
  
"I'm sorry ~"  
  
"There's no need to apologize, my dear. I'd say you were about due for a meltdown. I knew you were handling your stress a little too well," Dumbledore offered with a gentle smile. "Everyone has to deal with pain in their own time and in their own way ~ you just allowed yours to pile up and attack you all at once."  
  
"You haven't been sleeping well at night, have you?" Snape asked.  
  
Angeline shook her head and crossed her arms. "No, as a matter of fact, I haven't. I've been ~" she stopped because she felt a bit foolish.  
  
"Having nightmares," Snape finished her sentence.  
  
"Yes," she offered hesitantly.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat and looked at his watch. "Well, I do believe that you two have everything in order here, so I shall leave you to your thoughts ~ oh, I will be leaving next week for the mountains. I do not anticipate being back before the term is over, but Minerva knows how to reach me should anything be wrong. I have quite a bit of planning to do before this summer, but I know I am leaving the children in the hands of a very capable staff." Dumbledore's last sentence sent a twinge of pride through both Angeline and Snape. Dumbledore nodded and slipped silently out of the room.  
  
"If you are feeling up to it, we can ride back on the train with the children at the end of the term to visit Ollivanders to see about getting you a new wand."  
  
Angeline's gaze fell to the floor. "Severus ~ I don't even know if I can still ~ if I'm still able to ~"  
  
"Nonsense. Look at your necklace."  
  
Angeline looked in a mirror and saw the blue mist grow.  
  
"Granted, it will not be an easy road, but with help, you'll recover."  
  
"Voldemort did succeed in ridding me of my mediphagic powers. That's something that I've lost forever." Angeline was a little discouraged, but she had at least come to terms with all she had been harboring. "I'm afraid that everything else is only speculation."  
  
"You need to rest. Everything will fall into place when you regain your strength." Snape tilted her chin up so that their eyes would meet. "Leave these boxes here and I will tend to them." Angeline made a motion to speak, but Snape continued. "I want you to take a Dreamless Sleep potion for the next few nights. That will give you the strength to ort through your nightmares later."  
  
Angeline offered no protest as he escorted her out of the room. "You go on upstairs and prepare for bed, and I'll be up shortly with the potion."  
  
I had taken Angeline a while to hobble up the stairs to her room from the office, so she had just barely gotten her evening robe on when Snape knocked on the door. She bid him inside and made her way into the bedroom. As she leaned her crutches up against the wall and slid onto the bed, Snape poured the potion into a goblet.  
  
"Angeline, how did you discover the counter potion for the Binding poison?" The question had been rattling in his mind for days, and he found it creeping out without thinking.  
  
"Father performed a Binding ceremony on Mother when I was younger," she answered as she remembered the event with bitterness. "He thought he would be able to harvest her powers for himself before letting her die, so he broke out of Azkaban and hunted us down. He waited until Lyle and I were both in school and then he attacked her in our house ~ When I came home for Christmas break, I found her in the bedroom on the floor. I don't know exactly how long she had been there." Angeline cleared her throat before continuing. "Anyway, it sort of became my obsession, and I spent my free time learning healing charms and defense against the dark arts. When I graduated, I joined a ministry department for a few years and investigated instances specifically related to the Forbidden Arts. I created the potion based on research I had conducted. I had never actually had the opportunity to test it ~ but I suppose it works considering I'm sitting here rambling to you," Angeline smiled feebly. "When I went as far as I could with it, I quit the ministry position and obtained a job as a nurse in a local hospital. I still experimented with different potions while I was there. I suppose it's become a bit of a hobby." A small sigh escaped her. She had relived enough childhood memories for one lifetime, and her fatigue had caught up with her.  
  
Snape looked at Angeline with intrigue. "Sorry to make you relive old memories," he said as if reading her mind. "Here, drink all of it," he said as he handed her the goblet.  
  
She took it in her hands and sighed again. She glanced at Snape and then turned up the goblet to drink its contents. Immediately she felt a comforting warmth surround her. Her entire body felt as though it were floating, and all of her aches and pains disappeared. She was vaguely aware of Snape taking the goblet from her hand, and she was completely carried away into darkness a second later.  
  
Snape caught Angeline's swaying body and laid her comfortably back in the bed. He had never seen the potion work so quickly and he realized just how weary she must have been. He placed the goblet on the night stand and propped her cast-bound leg up on a pillow. He loosened her robe and then pulled the covers up over her. As he crossed the room, he took one last glance at her serenely sleeping form and a caring smile crept upon his face. He thought about Lyle's last words and then left to bring Lyle's things up from the office.  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
A/N: Yay! One down, two to go. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review! 


	23. A Playful Interlude

Disclaimer: I own nothing, save this plot.  
  
I know it's sad, but true.  
  
Anything you recognize  
  
Belongs to You-Know-Who.  
  
A/N: AND AWAY WE GO ~  
  
~ Chapter 23 ~  
  
"Angeline," Snape whispered quietly at first and then a little louder. "Angeline," he repeated while slightly shaking her.  
  
Angeline opened her eyes reluctantly. It took her a moment to realize that Snape was sitting on the bed leaning over her. She pushed herself up in the bed and looked at Snape curiously. He had a grin that she had never seen before. "What's the matter?" she asked groggily  
  
He laughed slightly and Angeline tilted her head. She had never heard him laugh before. "I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to wake up. I should have given you a dilute potion last night, but it didn't occur to me that the potion would work as though I had doubled its strength."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Noon."  
  
"What?" she said and began to jump up.  
  
"It's alright. Minerva taught your morning class, so all you have to do is eat lunch and be in class at one-thirty."  
  
Angeline moaned and raised a hand to her head. "Severus, if I don't pull myself together, Dumbledore is going to fire me."  
  
Snape smiled and stood up so that Angeline could get out of bed. "Does that mean that you're planning on remaining at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes ~ Well, that is if Dumbledore agrees to me coming back next year. I'm sure the rest of the staff is still quite miffed at me for the whole Fudge incident."  
  
"Quite the contrary. Everyone has been expressing quite a large show of concern for you."  
  
Angeline blushed slightly and smiled. "Thank you, Severus."  
  
"For what?"  
  
Angeline looked considerately at him. "For being so understanding. I don't think I could have gotten through any of this without you."  
  
Snape's eyes went humbly down to the floor. Compliments were something he didn't get often, and when he did, he never knew quite how to react to them.  
  
After a few moments of awkward silence, Angeline moved to get her crutches. It seemed, however, that the sleeping potion still had a hold of some part of her mind, and she became slightly disoriented. Snape held her shoulders and steadied her.  
  
"It will wear off once you've moved around a bit," he spoke softly.  
  
The stood like that for a few seconds before Angeline looked up at Snape's face. Snape met her gaze and his dark eyes seemed intense and searching.  
  
Angeline leaned towards him as he pressed his lips to hers. She closed her eyes and absorbed his warmth while her fingers made their way through his dark, thick hair. His scent made its way into her senses. It was another thing that she had not before noticed.  
  
Snape pulled back and smiled at her. "I wish you would do that more often," Angeline said playfully.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Smile. It suits you," she replied, grinning at the expression on his face.  
  
"I'll let you get ready for lunch," he said while turning to walk out the door. "Call if you need me."  
  
As Snape disappeared out the door, Angeline touched her fingers gently to her lips. She looked over in the mirror and noticed that her necklace was blazing in a bright red mist.  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
A/N: Aaaaaawwww ~ Well, short, sweet, and to the point, right? Mushy isn't my strong suit, so to those of you who expect more of this sort of thing, forgive me! Lack of romance in one's life does that to a person! Anyway ~ One chapter remains. What will happen? Tune in next time. Same bat-time, same bat-channel. (Disclaimer: Nor do I own Batman or anything affiliated with it. I just happened to "steal" the line from the original television series.) =) Cheers!  
  
Oh, and by the way. I am leaving for Spain on Saturday, and I will be gone for almost two weeks. After that, school starts back on the 18th (Noooooooooo) so I'll probably go ahead and upload the last chapter once I've returned. (Because if I don't then I'll be trying to escape from my patients in order to get to ffnet. =) ) 


	24. A Summer Twist

Disclaimer: I own nothing, save this plot.  
  
I know it's sad, but true.  
  
Anything you recognize  
  
Belongs to You-Know-Who  
  
A/N: This is it. The last chapter. It's funny ~ I didn't think when I was writing this that the end would ever come, but when I put the pen down, the reality hit me. I closed my notebook and felt oddly alone ~ That is until I picked up another notebook the next week and began working on the sequel! Okay, I'll stop now so you can get started. Let the end begin!  
  
~ Chapter 24 ~  
  
"C'mon, Severus, we're going to be late!" Angeline placed her suitcase on the floor of the dungeon and looked at her pocket watch.  
  
The train was due to leave the station in less than thirty minutes and Angeline was beginning to wonder if Snape was backing out of going to Ollivanders with her. Seconds later, however, Snape emerged from his room with a disturbed look on his face.  
  
"Well, what's the matter?"  
  
"I haven't been on a ~ vacation ~ in a long time," he answered as he picked up both of their luggage.  
  
"It will do you good to take a break. Don't you miss your own bed in your own house?"  
  
Angeline noticed that seemed to become distant. "I haven't even set foot in my house for ~ five and a half years," he said flatly.  
  
Angeline wanted to ask him more, but decided to respect his mood. If there was one thing she had learned that year, it was that Snape did not like to have his private thoughts interrogated. She knew that he would explain his past when he was ready.  
  
The train station was buzzing with movement as luggage was loaded, good- byes were said, and summer visits were planned.  
  
"Did you ever have a chance to talk to Ms. Angeline?" Ron asked Hermione as they walked towards the door of their compartment.  
  
"Yes. It took me a while though. She apologized and said she had just had a lot on her mind."  
  
"That's understandable," Harry offered as he sat down rather hard on the seat.  
  
"Are you feeling alright, Harry?" Hermione questioned quietly. "You've been acting a little funny since we left the school."  
  
"No, I'm fine. I'm just not looking forward to being back at the Dursley's again." It was true enough, Harry thought. Sirius had left with Dumbledore and Lupin back in May, and Harry had begun to wonder if he was ever going to have a chance to get to really know his godfather. On top of that, he had an underlying feeling all day that something just wasn't right. As the train began to move, Harry saw Snape and Angeline walk by the door.  
  
"Ms. Angeline!" Hermione squealed upon seeing her. "Would you like to join us? There's plenty of room."  
  
Angeline smiled warmly at all of them. She could feel Snape silently screaming 'no' in her mind. "Thank you, Hermione, but Professor Snape and I have some things to work on." She leaned in and whispered so that Snape couldn't hear her. "I don't think Severus is quite ready for that much socialization yet. I barely managed to get him out of the castle this morning as it was." Hermione giggled as Angeline resumed her place next to Snape. "I am looking forward to meeting your parents. Shall we have dinner tonight?"  
  
"Yes. I believe we are staying in town tonight, so you'll have plenty of time to get to know one another."  
  
"Splendid. I shall meet you outside of ~ What was the name of that place, Severus?"  
  
"The Leaky Cauldron," Snape answered dully.  
  
"Oh, right, say around seven."  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
The train slowed to a stop in the station and everyone slowly disembarked and were greeted by friends and relatives. Snape held his hand out to help Angeline off the platform. She was no longer using her crutches, but she still had a bit of a limp from the blue, bendable cast that she wore under her muggle clothing. Several students stared at Snape in disbelief as they walked by him. Angeline realized that it must be odd for them to see him in muggle attire. She allowed herself an amused look but did not meet Snape's gaze. He felt unsettled enough without having her laughing at him.  
  
Ron and Hermione got off the train and were immediately accosted by Mrs. Weasley who had been fawning over Fred, George, and Ginny. Harry stepped off a second later looking a little more pale than usual. "Oh, Harry, dear, what is wrong? You don't look like you feel well. Are you sick?" The questions rolled out as she hugged Harry and felt his forehead.  
  
"I'll be fine, Mrs. Weasley. Probably just too many Bertie Botts on the train."  
  
When everyone had exited to the muggle world, Harry looked about for the Dursleys, but they were no where in sight. He felt nauseous and wished that he could lie down. Seconds later his scar began to burn. "Perfect," he thought to himself. "What's next?"  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
Angeline and Snape entered into the tiny, old wand shop a little after six o' clock. A kindly looking gentleman appeared from behind a row of wands in the back of the store. As he approached Angeline, a curious smile swept across his face. "Ah, Miss Angeline Atwood. I have been expecting you. Albus told me about the incidents leading to your wand destruction, but I'm sure we will find something that suits you. I just need to get your measurements."  
  
As the man set about his task, a feeling of apprehension filled her. Mr. Ollivander disappeared and came back seconds later with an armful of small boxes. He pulled a wand out of one box and handed it to her. "Go ahead," he said smiling.  
  
Twenty wands later, nothing had even so much as exploded, and Angeline felt despair creep into her heart.  
  
"It was worth a try," she sighed as Ollivander disappeared again.  
  
Snape, who had remained silent through the entire ordeal, moved toward her and spoke. "You still have powers. You just need to reach a little further inside you to bring them out."  
  
"Try this one," Ollivander said. "I have a feeling you will find it to your liking. I could kick myself for not thinking of it before."  
  
Angeline inhaled deeply and the exhaled. As she took the wand, it felt warm in her hand, and her confidence returned. The warmth was something she had experienced when she bought her first wand. She held her breath and waved the wand. A beautiful array of lights shot about the room and illuminated everything all the way to the street.  
  
When the light subsided, Ollivander removed his hand from his eyes. "Excellent! Nine and-a-half inch, oak, Dragon Heart Strings. This type of wand can only be used by a powerful witch or wizard. It is particularly good for healing charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts ~ which should come in handy."  
  
Angeline blushed. "You read my article in the Daily Prophet."  
  
"Yes, although it came as no surprise to me. I'm afraid the Minister is quite furious though." Ollivander smiled and laughed. "I don't think he's ever had anyone quite so blunt and ~ defiant as you before. Of course, everyone still has their own opinion as to the return He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named or lack thereof."  
  
Angeline nodded. A clock chimed from outside and she jumped. "Oh no ~ we're going to be late! Thank you, Mr. Ollivander," she said as she laid the money down for the wand and dragged Snape out the door.  
  
"C'mon, I promised I'd be there at seven."  
  
Snape had a disgusted look on his face. "I want you to know that ever thread of my being is opposed to this."  
  
"It won't be that bad, Severus."  
  
"Maybe not for you, but I despise ~" Snape's words were cut short as he saw not only Hermione and her parents, but also the Weasleys and ~ Potter. "No," he said firmly.  
  
"You can't walk off and leave me here ~"  
  
"Yes, I can~" he started, but it was too late. He allowed Angeline to pull him numbly and irritably towards the smiling crowd.  
  
Angeline could have sworn that she heard Snape mumble, "You will pay dearly for this," but she brushed it off with a playful amusement. Now that she knew she still had powers, nothing was going to ruin her evening; not even the grumbling mass that escorted her.  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
It was getting late and everyone stood to exit the restaurant. Luckily, much to everyone's relief, dinner had gone rather smoothly. Angeline had spent most of the evening talking to Hermione's parents while every now and again smiling sweetly across the table at Snape, who had hardly said anything. Angeline decided he was the most self-restrained man she knew when a crowd was present.  
  
Harry had felt slightly better during dinner and managed to eat a small amount of his food. He had elected for the most part to remain silent throughout the meal.  
  
As everyone entered the street, Mrs. Weasley spoke to Harry. "I suppose we should use the floo to see if your aunt and uncle are just being irresponsible this year." The Dursleys had been unmercifully cruel over the years, but they had never before simply forgotten him. "Come, dear. I'll go with you. I'd like to have a word with them."  
  
Harry said good bye to everyone and followed Mrs. Weasley back into the restaurant to use the fireplace.  
  
As he stepped into the fire, he felt his scar burn intensely. He rubbed at it absentmindedly and wondered if it was simply reacting because of what Uncle Vernon would say when they tracked ashes onto the carpet.  
  
The lights in the hallway were off, but Harry saw a light in the living room, so he proceeded in that direction with Mrs. Weasley behind him. The sight that awaited them in the living room was worse than any muggle horror movie.  
  
Mrs. Weasley's knees gave out and she knelt on the ground and clasped her hands to her mouth to stifle the scream that was rising in her throat. From outside the window, she could see the Dark Mark floating in the air.  
  
The three had not been dead long, as the blood that was spattered on the walls and the carpet was not completely dried. Harry's face went pale as he looked at the bodies of his aunt, uncle and cousin. He had never liked the way the Dursleys had treated him, but he had never wanted this to happen. It was obvious they had been tortured before they were killed. Harry's nausea hit again and he vomited in the corner near the stairs. He stood and the room swam around him. Instantly the burning in his scar blinded him. He looked at the horribly mangled faces of his last living relatives and felt a fury of angst swell within him.  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
"Did you feel that?" Hermione whispered to Ron.  
  
Ron's eyes widened. "Yeah."  
  
"Something's seriously wrong," she said with growing urgency.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Angeline questioned "What's the ~" before she could finish, screaming was heard as the Dark Mark appeared in the air.  
  
"You all stay here!" Snape commanded as he ran in the direction of the glowing green specter. Angeline urged everyone into the shadows. Hermione's parents looked confused and terrified.  
  
"It's okay, mum. We'll be alright," Hermione offered, sounding much more certain than she felt.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Snape returned slightly flushed. "The just hit one of the Daily Prophet's offices ~ There were three Aurors inside. They were killed instantly." Snape caught his breath. "The other Aurors were on their way when I left."  
  
"Mum! What is it?" Fred grabbed his mother's arm to steady her. She was as pale as a ghost and had tears streaming down her face. She opened her mouth to speak, but the words did not come out.  
  
"Mum, where's Harry?" Ron asked in a panicked tone. She managed to shake and point.  
  
"Right ~ r-right behind ~ me."  
  
Snape and Angeline darted into the restaurant just in time to see Harry step out of the fireplace.  
  
"Harry," Angeline reached her out to his shoulder.  
  
"Mr. Potter," Snape hissed, his black eyes glittering, "would you mind kindly telling us what is going on?"  
  
The images of their tortured faces flashed through his mind. His stomach lurched, and he grabbed a chair to steady himself. "They're dead ~ tortured ~" Harry didn't want to say anymore. His entire body was numb.  
  
Snape disappeared into the fire. When he came back out, he looked at Harry with a hint of understanding. "Something happened to your secret-keeper, and Voldemort found their house. He could never have touched it unless your keeper told someone."  
  
They went outside and Mrs. Weasley threw her arms around Harry. "I'm so sorry, dear ~ It should never have ~" she sniffed, "~ you should never have seen it."  
  
"What do we do now?" Ron asked the question that was on everyone's mind.  
  
"You can come stay with us, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said softly.  
  
"I'm afraid he won't be safe there," Angeline interjected. "And your family would not be able to stop Voldemort's attacks."  
  
"Well, what then?" George piped up. "We can't just stand around here like this all night. There are probably Death Eaters everywhere."  
  
Snape crossed his arms and sighed slightly. "I suggest that you all go on vacation immediately, and do not tell anyone where you have gone. I am sure that you will be reachable if necessary. As far as Voldemort knows, Mr. Potter has gotten a ride to his house and is on his way alone."  
  
"But where will he stay, Professor Snape?" Mrs. Weasley asked shakily.  
  
"For now, in the last place Voldemort would think of looking. I suggest we depart immediately. Come, Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry moved away from his friends to follow Snape and Angeline. He took one last look over his shoulder and mentally said good bye to them all. Angeline placed her arm around him.  
  
She wanted more than anything to take his pain away, but she knew that was something that only time could manage.  
  
"Are you ready?" Snape asked. He wished that the task at hand had not fallen in his lap, but with Dumbledore away on business, it seemed quite unavoidable.  
  
Angeline still wasn't ready to apparate or disapparate on her own again this early on, but she knew that Severus could safely handle all three of them if she helped, and if they went in short distances. She took Snape's hand and kept her arm tightly around Harry, and they disappeared into the darkness.  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
FIN  
  
A/N: You've made it! I apologize for ending on a dark note, but as you all know, Harry's summers have a way of turning out depressing no matter how happy they start out.  
  
Thank you, everyone, who has stayed with the story. If I've entertained even one of you, then my effort was worth it. I promise not to dawdle too much in working on book two, which at the moment is without a title. (Why is that the hardest part of writing? Titles are impossible!) When I do come up with something suitable, and if I'm encouraged by a few more reviews (hint, hint), then I'll post the first chapter of book two. If you're dying to know, here's a bit of what to expect within the first half of the book:  
  
* Harry's new hiding location (okay, that was probably a given)  
  
* A rather large Weasley problem  
  
* Fight scenes galore  
  
* What DID happen to Harry's secret keeper?  
  
* My personal favorite: The newest thorn in Snape's side. Heheh, I absolutely LOVED writing that one ~ And hopefully you'll love reading it! Calliope, if you're out there (and I know you are ~ You hide in shadows!) this one's for you!  
  
Now, just click that little review button down there. I'll even throw in a few points to the house of your choice if you can make a few correct guesses as to the answers to any of the above mentioned statements. (i.e. where Harry will be, what the Weasley problem is, and who the secret keeper is/was).  
  
I'm going to attempt to rewrite some of the second book in order to incorporate some of OoTP into the story. It'll just be a year off.  
  
THANK YOU ALL! And, as always,  
  
Cheers! 


End file.
